Jugando a Seducir
by Itt-chan monogatari
Summary: Intentaras acostarte con la linda Hyuga hasta que se reanuden las clases, si fracasas tu precioso auto pasara a mi pertenencia, si ganas cumplire tu fantasia mas anhelada.. no se vale enamorarse, Naruto. Basado en Les liasons dangereuses.
1. La apuesta

**Jugando a Seducir.**

**Capitulo 1.**

A el no le gustaban ese tipo de chicas. Podía tener a cualquiera, que mas daba? Pero ella, ella era insoportable, al grado que lo había llamado "novio". De donde saco esa tontería?

-Mira linda -decia tranquilamente Nauto Uzumaki -si, me gustas, pero no creo haber dicho que eras mi novia.

-Pe..pero tu..?

-Que? que? Nada, no hagas tanto drama si? ahora por favor, llevate tus cosas, fue una verdadera delicia.

La chica salio corriendo del departamento bañada en lágrimas. Había estado creyendo que tenia la relación perfecta con el muchacho mas guapo del mundo, pero no había siquiera una verdadera relación. La pobre chica viviria sabiendo que habia perdido su virginidad con un chico que ni siquiera la quizo.

**La apuesta.**

Sexo, alcohol, noches descontroladas, despertar con una chica diferente cada dia, asi era la vida del rubio con la mejor reputación de toda Konoha entre los hombres. Coleccionaba mujeres. Podía tener a quien quisiera, cuando quisiera, como quisiera.  
En su gran mansión el gobernaba. No recordaba cuantas chicas habían estado en su cuarto, o en cualquier otra parte de su inmensa casa &' no tenia la mas mínima intención de recordar, no hacia falta, su preciado diario se encargaba de eso.

-Hey, Narutin, te noto estresado, que te ha ocurrido? -preguntaba su hermanastra.

Ella no llevaba una vida muy diferente a la de su ahora hermano. Lo único distinto, era que ella tenia que mantener una reputación diferente a la del rubio. A los ojos del mundo era una santa. Hija ejemplar. Estudiante insuperable. Líder nata. Valla farsa que tenia que mantener.

La relacion entre ellos se basaba completamente en la seduccion. Jugaban a acariciarse &' rozarse hasta ver a uno ardiendo en deseo a los pies del otro. Locura desmedida &' pasion incontrolada acompañaban al que se dejaba someter ante aquel que lograba controlar su lujuria. El deseo mutuo &' el saberse prohibidos los hacia llegar al borde del colapso con simples miradas ardientes.

-Nada que te interese, Sakura -respondió él sentado en un cómodo sofá leyendo un libro.

-Ah, ya veo, otra ramera te llamo novio, eh?

-Deja de burlarte, de acuerdo?

-Si, si, ya se, no es conveniente para alguien como tu ser solamente de una chica, cierto? -se burlaba acercándose a el sensualmente.

-No habíamos tenido ya esta conversacion? -preguntaba el rubio con fastidio -Estoy cansado de acostarme con chicas insípidas, ya nada las excita.

-Si, varias veces, pero me gusta recordártelo...

-Ahorrate tus juegos, Sakura -decía Naruto con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Su hermanastra se encontraba inclinada hacia el dejándole ver, por entre el escote de su blusa, unos pechos escondidos tras un brassier de encaje negro.

-&' que piensas hacer este verano, eh? -preguntaba la pelirrosa acariciándole ligeramente la entrepierna.

-Aun no lo se, irme a esquiar a alguna parte del mundo donde haya nieve...? no se... -respondía el chico dejando el libro a un lado &' acariciando el rostro de la pelirrosa.

-Tu no eres tan aburrido, hermanito, seguro ya tienes planeada una buena pesca veraniega.

-&' estas en lo cierto, a ti no se te escapa ninguna, linda.

-Oh por favor, no me llames así -se quejaba ella con una sonrisa alejándose de nuevo de el.

-Bueno, te lo dire -el rubio jalo una revista de la mesilla de a lado &' se la puso enfrente -que te parece? -pregunto.

-Me parece absurdo que esa tipeja haya ganado el oscar -respondió ella en tono de burla.

-No te cansas de bromitas eh? mira bien!

-A ver... "El diario de una virgen por Hinata Hyuga" Que demonios es esto?

-Mi próxima víctima -decía el chico con una sonrisa arrogante levantandose de su sofá.

La chica le arrebato la revista, busco la pagina del articulo &' comenzo a leer. A medida que avanzaba, una mueca de asco seguida de una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, inundaban su rostro. Termino de leer &' no hizo otra cosa mas que reír larga &' sonoramente.

-Que? -pregunto el chico

-Esto es verdad?

-Si, ella es la angelita de papa, un paradigma de castidad &' virtud -decía Naruto mientras la rodeaba &' le susurraba al oído -Veamos...

Naruto se acercaba a sus labios peligrosamente &' Sakura parecía seguirle el juego, lo rozo e inmediatamente se alejo de el con un delicado movimiento. El rubio deseaba besar esos labios mas que nada, deseaba poseerla &' hacerla suya, pero sabia que no podía. Esa pelirrosa con su cuerpo demencialmente femenino estaba mas que fuera de su alcanze. Solo se iba a quedar en eso, deseo.

Naruto le arrebato la revista de las manos, busco la pagina &' se dispuso a leer.

-Que dice aquí... bla bla bla, amo a mis padres, bla bla bla, tomar decisiones con madurez, bla bla bla, AH! bien... ella tiene un novio llamado Kiba... Kiba estará fuera un año... Kiba la entiende..

-Kiba es marica -dijo la chica con malicia -Por que te obsesiona tanto esa santa? además dice ahi que vive en Suna -objetó

-Parece que no sabes leer, hermanita, ella es la hija del nuevo director de la escuela, ella estará en casa de la vieja Tsunade hasta que sus padres vendan su casa -dijo señalando a la chica de la foto en la revista -sabes cuanto ayudara esto a mi reputación? Imaginate! Me acostare con la hija del nuevo director antes de que empiecen las clases, saldré de esa porquería de escuela como un héroe.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, esta fuera de tu alcance.

-Quieres apostar algo a que no? no dudes de mis capacidades, hermanita.

-Calla -contesto ella cortante &' cambiando su mirada a una mucho mas seria. Se sentó en un sillón frente a el, relajo el rostro, sonrió &' agrego -De todas formas tengo otro trabajo para ti..

-Ah si? Cual?

-Dejame contarte toda la historia...

-Escucho -dijo el rubio recargandose en el respaldo del sofá en el que había estado sentado antes.

-Recuerdas al menor de la familia Uchiha? A Sasuke Uchiha?

-Ah si claro, el nazi que te rechazo hace un par de meses...

-Hice muchas cosas para ganarme a Sasuke, grandes, muy grandes sacrificios hubo por mi parte para satisfacerlo..

-Lo siento -la consolo el chico.

-Ya no importa... me rompió el corazón cuando me entere que estaba enamorado de otra..

-No puede ser, esto se pone interesante -decía el rubio mientras se sentaba frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-&' no es nadie mas que Ino Yamanaka.

-Ah, la princesita, ya veo el problema... entonces por que aceptaste ser la tutora de Ino?

-Bien dicen por ahí "Manten a tus amigos cerca &' a tus enemigos mas cerca" Cuando haya acabado con ella sera la peor mujerzuela de Konoha, la pobre princesita Yamanaka sera devaluada considerablemente.

-Por que te vas contra Ino? Por que no mejor arremetes contra Sasuke? -pregunto el rubio.

-Tontuelo, si me voy en contra del Uchiha, los rastros llegarían directo a mi &' no puedo permitir que eso pase, tu sabes que a mi todos me aman &' tengo planeado que siga así.

-Hmp, entiendo... Que quieres que haga yo?

-Te necesito para seducir a Ino, es una delicia no?... Joven, hermosos pechos... un trasero firme.. &' estrecho, te aventurarias a llegar a donde nadie mas ha llegado. Es terreno virgen &' puro, puedes sembrar en el lo que quieras con la certeza de que cosecharas excelentes frutos.

Mientras decía eso, la chica recorría cada parte de su cuerpo lentamente, tentando a su hermanastro a llevarla al limite ahi mismo.

-No puedo -se negó al fin Naruto levantandose de su lugar -Ella es demaciado fácil &' yo tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-Bueno, entonces quiero verte fracasar en tu intento por seducira la Hyuga.. me pregunto si podrás..

-Oigo acaso que me estas retando?

-Puede ser -dijo ella levantandose de nuevo &' caminando hacia el.

-Que tienes en mente?

-Una apuesta...

-Apuestas...? -pregunto el chico alejándose ligeramente de ella.

Sakura lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa &' lo acerco hacia ella, camino despacio hacia atrás &' se dejo caer en el sofá jalandolo hacia ella. Enredo sus piernas en las caderas del rubio atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo &' sonrió satisfactoriamente. Naruto la miraba sudoroso con los ojos ardiendo en pasión. Maldita que se daba a desear de esa manera. Siempre lograba lo que buscaba.

-Te lo pongo asi -comenzo a explicar la ojiverde -Tu intentaras acostarte con la hija del director en... un plazo limite hasta que se reanuden las clases. Si tu pierdes, ese hermoso coche negro en el que te paseas por toda la ciudad, sera mio...

-Estas completamente loca, mujer, ese coche es de colección, un tesoro invaluable! es un jaguar deportivo 1946-reacciono el rubio soltándose de la chica.

-No me dejas terminar, impaciente... Bueno, si tu pierdes, tu cochecito sera mio.. &' si tu ganas... te dare lo que mas deseas en el mundo...

-&' segun tu, que es lo que mas deseo?

-...A mi -respondió ella mirándolo con una falsa cara de inocencia mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la blusa lentamente.

El chico pareció no reaccionar ante aquella oferta. La miro de arriba abajo deteniéndose varias veces en sus pechos que ahora le coqueteaban sin pudor. Estúpido brassier de encaje que turbaba aquella hermosa visión.

-Como podías creer que caería ante esta baja insinuación? -pregunto el chico sin quitar su mirada seria ahora viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Oh vamos, Narutin, crees que no he notado como me miras? Casi puedo leer tus sucios pensamientos.. Me deseas, me deseas con locura...

Sakura meneaba las caderas lentamente de un lado a otro aun sentada en el sofá &' lo miraba con expresa pasión.

-Como estas tan segura de eso? -insistio el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Por que soy lo único que no puedes tener &' eso te enloquece -contesto secamente la ojiverde.

Ella lo sabia... &' como no iba a saberlo si el no se controlaba enfrente de ella. Dejaba que su dulce perfume lo embriagara recorriéndole el cuello con la punta de la nariz haciéndole desearla aun mas. La miraba con lujuria sin poder siquiera evitarlo. Ella lo sabia &' le había propuesto cumplirle su mas ansiada fantasía por una estúpida apuesta que el estaba seguro que ganaría. Pero no debía parecer desesperado. No, aunque valla que lo estaba.

-Es absurdo, ese auto me costo millones.

-Vamos, deja de hacerte el difícil, la oferta lo vale, no? Tuviste ese auto con solo quererlo, a mi me has deseado demaciado...

-Esto es absurdo -repitio el rubio dandose la media vuelta dispuesto a salir del lugar.

-Te dejare ponerlo donde quieras... -agrego la pelirrosa en voz alta. Naruto volteo.

Sakura recorria su cuerpo de abajo a arriba con el dedo índice &' abría ligeramente las piernas. Lo miraba con esa picardía tan típica en ella &' luego cambiaba su expresión a uno de tímida inocencia. El rubio regreso hacia ella &' paso un brazo por su espalda jalandolo hacia el bruscamente. Rozo sus labios con los de la chica.

-Explicate -exigio en un susurro alejandose un par de centimetros de ella

La chica medito su respuesta unos segundos.

-Te cogeré de arriba a bajo -contesto al fin.

Naruto sonrió triunfante &' arrogante &' acerco su lengua a los labios de la chica, apenas hizo contacto con ellos &' se desvió a su mejilla izquierda propiciandole un lenguetazo dejándole un pequeño rastro de saliva.

-Esto es una apuesta, preciosa -dijo el rubio apartandose de ella &' ofreciendole una mano para cerrar el trato.

-Feliz cacería, Naruto -la chica estrecho su mano.

-Ahora bien, tengo otras cosas que hacer, aquella chica que me llamo novio merece una pagina completa -dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Si claro, en tu diario.

-Se que mueres por leerlo -grito una vez dentro.

Habiendo iniciado aquella apuesta ninguno de los dos sabia que aquella decisión los llevaría a una cambio drástico en su vida. Maldita avaricia por querer tenerse solo para ellos mismos, disfrutar &' gozar sin preocupaciones viviendo bajo sus propias reglas, a costa de la felicidad de los demas. Maldita gula que se hacia presente al mantener esa insaciable lujuria siempre latente en cada roce o contado con otra piel. Necesidades humanas ajenas a su propia voluntad.

Habían pasado un par de horas &' Sakura Haruno se encontraba en una lujosa oficina. Se percato de que no había nadie cerca &' cerro la puerta con seguro. Sabia que esa oficina no era suya pero ahora se encontraba ante una necesidad diferente al sexo insaciable, una necesidad que solo ella conocía. Tomo el dije en forma de cruz que le colgaba del cuello en un largo rosario. Era bastante grande como para ser un simple objeto de joyería. Giro la parte mas larga de la cruz abriendo un pequeño envase, de la parte de arriba sobresalia una diminuta cucharilla &' en la parte de abajo una deliciosa cantidad de ese polvo que la hacia perderse. Cargo la cucharilla con la dosis que ahora necesitaba, no era mucho pues tenia una entrevista en pocos minutos, la acerco a su nariz e inhalo fuertemente. Su néctar de la vida, deliciosa cocaína. Se limpio &' se paro a abrir la puerta de nuevo.

Minutos despues Inoishi Yamanaka entro en el lugar seguido de su hija Ino. Iban a discutir las actividades tutoriales de la joven que iba a ingresar en el nuevo periodo del instituto.

-Me da mucho gusto que haya aceptado a mi hija para ser su tutora, señorita Haruno -decia alagador el padre de Ino -Solo espero que Ino alcanze los estandares que le haya establecido.

-Sera un placer -contesto simplemente la pelirrosa.

-Sakura Haruno, es una de las señoritas mas populares del instituto Konoha -volvio a hablar Inoish dirigiendose a su hija -escucha lo que tenga que decir &' triunfaras. Quisiera saber -agrego ahora dirigiendose a la ojiverde -Como le haces? De donde sacas tu fuerza?

Sakura volvio a sacar el rosario &' hablo con voz dulce.

-Se que sonara cursi, pero cuando siento que las cosas se ponen dificiles o tengo alguna tentacion, me encomiendo a Dios &' el me soluciona el problema.

-Eso es muy hermoso señorita..

-&' como son los chicos? -pregunto subitamente Ino que habia estado callada.

-Ino, no podias pensar en otra cosa -le reprendio su padre -debe entenderla señorita Haruno, ella nunca ha estado en un colegio mixto -se disculpo ante Sakura.

-Eso es perfectamente comprensible &' puedo decirle a Ino que del instituto Konoha salen mayormente caballeros muy formales, claro que siempre puede haber una que otra manzana podrida.

-Como tu hermanastro Naruto, cierto? -pregunto inquisitivamente Inoishi.

-Si, el es un ejemplo, pero no se preocupe, Ino estara bajo mi tutela &' proteccion.

-Es un verdadero gusto saberlo...

* * *

He aqui el primer cap. Bastante intenso... pero asi es, de ahora en adelante todo se regula, he pensado que en este fic lo que tiene mayor reelevancia siempre sera el inicio, el gran drama &' el final, por eso me he enfocado en dejar varias pistas ,notas &' detalles a lo largo de todo este cap.

Espero en realidad lo hayan disfrutado.

Algun review, lindas personitas? ^^

zel


	2. Conociendo a la presa

**Capitulo 2.**

El encantador rubio conducia aquel precioso auto negro que tanto amaba, con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. Escondia sus intensos ojos azules tras la proteccion de unos lentes de sol &' se dirigia hacia su ansiado destino. Andaba sin prisa alguna por las calles de su muy amada ciudad hacia las afueras. Iba a ser un fastidio tener que soportar a la empalagosa vieja Tsunade pero aquella apuesta definitivamente lo valia. Iba a tener para si a la mas suculenta chica que jamas habia podido poseer &' esa idea lo motivaba sobremanera. Pudo distinguirla a lo lejos, aquella gran casa veraniega con sus inmensos jardines, aquella piscina gigante, sus fuentes &' su deliciosa huesped.

La bellisima pelirrosa bajaba de una lujusa limosina &' caminaba hacia la entrada de una gran mansion, segun para su parecer, asquerosamente blanca. La gran entrada adornada con dos pilares de marmol blanco abrian sus rejas doradas a la dama de la farsa. Sakura atravesaba el pequeño patio &' llegaba ante las puertas de la mansion Yamanaka.

**Conociendo a la presa.**

-Pinceladas suaves, con delicadeza, deja que las emociones fluyan a traves del pincel, debes sentir cada trazo, cada color, cada textura...

-No sirve -exclamo Ino restregando el pincel en el centro del lienzo -parece el vomito de un bebe.

El muchacho rio.

-No, no, lo estas haciedo bruscamente, lo piensas demaciado, solo dejalo fluir -se coloco detras de la rubia &' le tomo la mano que sostenia el pincel -dejame ayudarte.

Acerco ligeramente su cuerpo al de ella &' comenzo a das leves pinceladas al lienzo, movia su mano agilmente sujentando la de ella.

-Deja el sentimiento libre &' plasmalo...

El chico pego su cuerpo al de Ino &' con su mano libre abrazo su vientre, recorrio el cuello de la Yamanaka con la punta de su nariz &' le propicio leves caricias.

-El placer que se sienta en el arte es momentaneo...

Deposito un beso en uno de los hombros de la chica. Habia dejado de pintar. Ino se encontraba en un estado de completa relajacion con los ojos cerrados sientiendo pieza a pieza las caricias de su maestro.

Alguien observaba la escena escondida tras una esquina con una sonrisa malevola. La pelirrosa espectante hizo sonar fuertemente el tacon de sus zapatillas al acercarse a la pareja.

Ambos dieron un respingo &' se separaron.

-Muy buenos dias, Ino -hablo Sakura acercandose a observar la obra de arte que Ino habia pintado -la verdad que tu pintura es hermosa.

-G..gracias, señorita Haruno -saludo la rubia sonrojada.

-No, no, dime Sakura -se dio la vuelta hacia ellos &' miro con desden al chico -me harias el honor de presentarme a este caballero?

-S..si, el es Sai, es mi maestro de arte en este verano.

-Oh, Sai, es un verdadero placer conocerte.

Sakura examino de pies a cabeza al maestro de arte. Alto, delgado, muy apueso, con un rostro fino &' unos profundos ojos negros. Por la mente de la chica atravesaron cdfientos de lujuriosas ideas despues de haber presenciado tal escena.

-El placer es todo mio -dijo cordialmente el chico inclinando ligeramente la cabeza -Disculpen es que la hora ya ha acabado, debo retirarme, con permiso.

-Propio -le otorgo la pelirrosa.

Ino se encontraba paralizada detras de Sakura con la cara completamente roja. Sakura volteo a verla &' sonrio.

-Ya entiendo, te gusta, no es asi?

-S..si -contesto la rubia bajando la mirada.

-Bueno... te gustaria ir a dar una vuelta conmigo &' charlar, que tal un picnik?

-P..picnik?

-Si, si un p..picnik, habla bien chiquilla, deja los nervios -exigio la ojiverde burlona -prepara tus cosas &' saldremos en 30 minutos.

-Bien.

...

Naruto estaciono su auto en la entrada de aquella lujosa residencia. Camino sin preocupacion a la puerta &' entro. Se despojo de su saco &' se quito la corbata, desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa &' despeino un poco su dorada cabellera. Recorrio a paso apresurado el primer piso de la casa &' salio por la puerta trasera hacia el inmenso jardin. La vieja Tsunade estaba atendiendo a su huesped. Se encontraban bebiendo té &' charlando amenamente. Maldijo por lo bajo a lo que estaba a punto de hacer &' corrio hacia ellas.

-Vieja Tsunade, es un gusto verla de nuevo, no tiene idea de cuanto la he extrañado.

La mujer de mayor edad se levanto sorprendida &' feliz a abrazar al rubio.

-Naruto, como estas, muchacho? Que bueno que llegas, justo a tiempo.

-Justo a tiempo para que, Tsunade?

-Bueno, justo ahora tengo que salir a arreglar unas cosas del consejo escolar &' no queria dejar a la joven Hinata sola hasta que regrese. Podrias cuidarla por mi?

-Sera un verdadero placer -contesto Naruto con malicia.

-Permiteme presentartela, ella es Hinata Hyuga -dijo señalando a chica que seguia sentada -Hinata, el es..

-Naruto Uzumaki , he oido hablar de el -termino ella levantandose &' ofreciendole una mano para estrecharla -es un placer Joven Uzumaki.

-El placer es todo mio -contesto el coqueto ojiazul besandole el dorso de la mano que ella le ofrecio.

-Parece que se llevaran bien, los dejo solos -dijo en despedida la señora Tsunade -no hagan travesuras -agrego.

Tsunade entro de nuevo a la casa dejandolos solos en el jardin. Naruto no perdio siquiera un segundo &' le tomo la mano.

-Quisieras ir a montar a caballo un rato? -pregunto.

-M..montar a caballo?

-Si, si, quieres o no?

-Bueno, de acuerdo -cedio al chico.

-Sigueme..

Guio a la chica adentrandose mas en el inmenso jardin, pasaron unas fuentes &' torcieron a la izquierda llegando a un pequeño establo. Solto la mano de Hinata, coloco una silla de montar en un caballo branco de crin &' cola negras, &' monto en el.

-Este es mio, siempre ha sido mio, se llama Sting -dijo acariciando al equino -tu puedes montar cualquiera de esos dos, pero apresurate que tenemos muchas cosas mas que hacer.

Estando arriba del caballo, Naruto la observo detalladamente. Su cabello azulado le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las caderas, lo tenia bastante largo, su cuerpo delgado &' estilizado con grandes pechos, un rostro angelicalmente bello &' unos increibles &' poco comunes ojos perlados. Llevaba un corto vestido floreado &' unos shorts de mezclilla. La chica un poco confusa ensillo a un caballo cafe con una franja blanca en la frente &' monto en el.

-No comprendo por que tiene tanta prisa joven Uzumaki -cuestiono Hinata.

-Quisiera cabalgar un rato antes de enseñarte toda la casa &' como es bastante grande no podemos tardar tanto tiempo &' porfavor dime solo Naruto, Hinata. -pidio el chico sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, solo Naruto -bromeo la chica -pero debo pedirte que tu me llames señorita Hyuga.

Pero que demonios?

-D..de acuerdo señorita Hyuga -respondio el chico un poco confuso &' con cara de arrogancia.

-Era broma, Naruto, valla, parece que aqui no saben jugar bromas eh? -dijo la ojiperla soltando una risita timida.

Naruto no contesto &' comenzo a trote ligero alejandose de ella. La chica paro de reir &' lo alcanzo. Naruto se concentro en verse encantador siempre. Aquella chica iba a ser bastante complicada. Que intentaba haciendo bromas? El queria ir al punto.

-Pareciera que no te agrada reir.. -dijo la chica en un tono serio.

-No es eso, me confundiste un poco con tu comentario.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes -contesto Naruto sonriendo ligeramente -Hablando de otras cosas, lei tu articulo en la revista.

-Si? &' que te parecio?

-Bastante.. abrumador..

-Que extraño.. la mayoria de las personas se han desvivido en halagos por mi manifiesto.

-A mi me parece algo perturbador que acuses &' critiques de esa forma un placer que no has experimentado.

-Nunca critique nada.. -se defendio Hinata -solo deje en claro lo que pienso acerca del sexo, creo que las personas no deberian hacer el amor hasta no sentir amor, en la sociedad en la que vivimos, las personas superficiales solo ven a los demas como objetos para saciar sus necesidades sexuales, el deseo por alguien muere cuando se satisface, sin embargo el amor es un eterno insatisfecho, tienen sexo sin saber todo lo que conlleva esa accion, cometen errores sin aceptar sus consecuencias, siempre quieren jugar sin querer quedarse.

-Entiendo tu punto, &' creo que tu ves mas alla de simple satisfaccion.

-Asi es.

-Acaso eres lesbiana? -pregunto Naruto.

-Disculpa? -pregunto la Hyuga indignada -no, no soy lesbiana.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa esque percibi cierto aire de lesbianismo, todos tenemos la necesidad del sexo.

-Si, sobre todo tipos como tu, cierto? -contraataco la Hyuga.

-Disculpa?

-Que crees que he oido de ti eh? Tengo tus antecedentes -contesto la chica acelerando el paso dejando a Naruto ciertamente confundido.

El rubio medito lo que acababa de escuchar &' luego acelero igual que ella logrando rebasarla &' cerrarle el paso. Hinata se detuvo en seco.

-Que es lo que has oido? -pregunto el ojiazul.

-Ciertas cosas, actuas encantador para conseguir acostarte con cualqier chica.

Naruto rio.

-Quien te dijo eso?

-No es de tu incumbencia, ademas no es necesario saberlo, si esque es verdad... -cuestiono la chica.

-Dejare que tu pienses lo que quieras -agrego Naruto alejandose de ella.

Ahora habia sido Hinata la que habia permanecido en su lugar confundida.

...

En un poco concurrido parque de la ciudad, la pelirrosa &' su pupila bebian &' charlaban amenamente bajo la sombra de un arbol.

-Entonces sera tu primer año en un colegio mixto.

-Si, espero conocer muchos chicos guapos &' sexys -contestaba Ino con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sakura rio.

-Escuche por ahi que estabas saliendo con el menor de los Uchiha, es cierto?

-Si... pero no se, Sasuke es muy guapo &' todo, pero me da un poco de miedo.

-Miedo por que?

-Esque... nunca he besado siquiera a un chico.

-Nunca? -pregunto extrañada la pelirrosa, en verdad disfrutando aquella revelacion -&' no has practicado con alguna amiga a besar?

-Practicar con una amiga? Que asqueroso -cuestiono la rubia con una cara de asco.

-No, asi aprendemos todas, como crees que era?

-N..no se, crei que mi primer beso tenia que ser con un chico que me gustara &' que sea especial.

-Tonterias, la practica hace al maestro, no puedes dejar mal a tu novio embarrandole la cara de saliva -Sakura sonrio ante el efecto que habia tenido su comentario -si quieres yo puedo enseñarte.

-Tu?

-Si, claro, acercate un poco, cierra los ojos &' humedece tus labios.

Ino hizo cada cosa que su tutora le ordeno. La pelirrosa se acerco a ella &' beso suavemente sus labios, presiono un instante &' se alejo de ella.

-Eso.. no estuvo tan mal -dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada.

-Eso fue solo el primer paso, es lo que podriamos llamar un beso de pico.

-Bien.

-Ahora pasaremos al segundo paso, escucha con atencion, voy a besarte despacio &' suave &' metere mi lengua en tu boca, tu seguiras mi ritmo &' daras masaje a mi lengua con la tuya, entendiste.

De nuevo la Yamanaka puso cara de asco pero asintio con la cabeza cerrando los ojos &' acercandose a ella. Sakura la beso, despacio &' suave permitiendole sentir cada milimetro de sus labios, luego comenzo a introducir su lengua en la boca de la rubia recorriendo despacio la cavidad bucal, Ino no perdio el tiempo &' comenzo a jugar con la lengua invasora. Pocos segundos despues se separaron.

-Eso fue... -comenzo la ojiazul -muy agradable.

Sakura se asqueo para sus adentros.

-Ya lo creo, &' esta experiencia no es para nada comparada con un beso real &' apasionado que te da un chico, podrias practicar con Sai, no crees?

Ino enrojecio.

-Sakura, ayudame, no se que hacer con Sai -pidio.

-Por que? Que sucede?

-El, me envia retratos mios &' cartas.. de amor.

-Tu padre sabe de esto? -pregunto la pelirosa.

-No! Como va a saberlo? Me prohibiria verlo...

-Pero &' que sucede con tu relacion con Sasuke?

-Sasuke? Salimos un tiempo pero no somos novios.

-Ah, entiendo... pues siquieres intentar algo con Sai yo puedo ayudarte -se ofrecio Sakura.

-Si? Como?

-Saca las cartas de dondequiera que las tengas guardadas, copialas &' me las das.

-Pero como me ayudara eso?

-Por Dios, responderemos las cartas, soy una experta en cartas de amor, creeme.

La rubia dudo unos instantes, miro al cielo &' contemplo las nubes, derepente puso una sonrisa en sus labios.

-De acuerdo, te dire, aqui entre nos, que las cartas que Sai me manda las guardo dentro de un gigante oso de peluche cafe, luego les saco unas copias para ti.

-Gracias por la confianza, querida, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

* * *

El segundo cap, porque ustedes hermosas personitas, me lo han pedido :D mil gracias por todos &' cada uno de los reviews enserio, se los agradezco mucho.  
En este cap no corregi los errores, lo siento pero esque como estoy castigada u.u estoy aqui a escondidas &' no tengo mucho tiempo XD  
Me tarde bastante en escribirlo por que avanzaba por esconditas &' ademas esta parte,.. tss, fue algo dificil.

ACLARACION;

Mis amados lectores, creo que he de descepcionarlos cuando les diga que la trama principal de esta historia no es mia u.u esta basada en un libro que se llama "Les liaisons Dangereuses" &' no recuerdo al autor ahorita ' pero asi se llama el libro que a su vez esta basado en la vida real (&' con vida real no me refiero a una vida en especifico XD) &' bien, me estoy centrando mas en capturar la escencia en el tiempo actual guiandome en la pelicula llamada Juegos Sexuales &' por favor no me apaleen pero mi cerebro se seco momentaneamente, pero les aseguro que mi historia estara bastante alterada &' reinventada, sera algo completamente a mi estilo &' con mi toque.

Espero cumplir sus espectativas.

Criticas, abucheos, quejas, sujerencias, tonterias, desahogos, exigencias, amenazas, comida (porque tengo hambre &' no he cenado) Dejen un review ;)

Los personajes que aqui aparecen no son de mi pertenencia son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D

Besos. Zel ^^


	3. Solicitando referencias

**Capitulo 3.**

Absurdo! Completamente absurdo! Como es que ella sabia quien era él &' que era lo que hacia? Alguien, definitivamente, tenia que haberle dicho.

-Muñeca -le hablo a la Hyuga que se encontraba admirando unos sapos de ceramica de un estante de la sala -si, se supone, que conoces mis encantos, porque accediste a quedarte conmigo?

-Porque no soy como todas esas chiquillas faciles con las que te acuestas, yo tengo el temple para enfrentarte, estar contigo, convivir &' no ceder -contesto sonriente.

-Ah si?

-Si -afirmo.

La chica de los ojos perla le dedico una sonrisa que parecio eterna. La miro enternecido una fraccion de segundo &' se maldijo a si mismo por eso.

**Solicitando referencias.**

Unas horas mas tarde Naruto meditaba bajo el chorro de agua de la regadera. Con sus manos recargadas en la pared a la altura de los hombros &' la cabeza agachada, el liquido frio le inundaba la nuca. Su mente se concentraba solo en una cosa. Aquella persona que habia revelado sus crueles intenciones debia pagarsela, &' todo por que haria las cosas mas dificiles. Maldijo por lo bajo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza &' recordo la imagen de aquella tarde. Esa sonrisa que lo habia cautivado por segundos. Reprimio ese pensamiento.

Minutos mas tarde manejaba sin precaucion su jaguar adentrandose de nuevo a la ciudad. Se estaciono en la entrada de un enorme edificio departamental. Subio hasta al decimo piso &' toco fuertemente la puerta del ultimo apartamento.

-Pero que es lo que... -el dueño del apartamento no termino de pronunciar su pregunta cuando esbozo una tremenda sonrisa al ver quien lo visitaba -Naruto, valla sorpresa.

-Si, si, Lee, me permites pasar? -dijo con fastidio el chico.

-Claro, adelante.

Lee se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su amigo &' cerro la puerta tras él.

-A que debo tu muy sorpresiva visita, eh? -pregunto sentandose en un sofa de una forma muy elegante.

-Tengo unos cuantos problemas &' tal vez puedas ayudar..

-Escucho... -lo instó.

-Sakura &' Yo hicimos una apuesta... tengo que acostarme con la hija de Hiashi Hyuga antes de que empiecen las clases... -comenzo a explicar el rubio.

-Que no Hyashi Hyuga es el nuevo director? -pregunto Lee con curiosidad.

-Si, lo es, por eso es que hicimos la apuesta...

-Ya veo, pero cual es el problema?

-El problema es; que alguien le dijo a la chica, todas mis tacticas -solto al fin el Uzumaki dejandose caer en el sofa mas grande.

-Hmmm...

-No digas Hmm asi nada mas -protestaba Naruto.

-De donde dices que viene ella? -pregunto Lee luego de reir por lo bajo.

-Suga. A quien demonios conosco de Suga?

Lee se habia parado e iba por un par de copas &' una botella de whisky. Regreso a la sala &' sirvio. Si habia algo que Naruto envidiaba de ese chico, era su elegancia.

-Conoces a los Sabaku.

-Saba... Cierto! Temari, Kankuro &' Gaara -reacciono el rubio incorporandose.

-Asi es...

-Crees que...?

-Tal vez -afirmaba el anfitrion.

-Podria ser, Temari me odia desde que intente acostarme con ella hace un año...

Naruto se estremecio por completo &' puso una cara de lujuria.

-Quizas ya lo olvido.

-Porque lo dices? -pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Recuerdas a aquel vago que siempre veia al cielo?

Naruto medito unos instantes &' lo recordo.

-El Nara? -preguntó.

-Si, él, se casaron hace un par de meses.

-Pero si él acaba de terminar la universidad! -exclamo asombrado el rubio con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Ella esta embarazada..

-No puede ser! -solto Naruto riendo.

-Lo es..

-Bueno, bueno, quien de los Sabaku crees que pudo haber sido?

-No lo se... talvez Gaara... -decia pausadamente el chico.

-Gaara? -pensaba el ojiazul en voz alta.

-Si, si, el...

-Por que crees que haya sido el?

-No se te hace obvio? El estaba enamorado de tu hermanastra pero ella lo rechazo alegando que tu eras mejor que el. Te odia desde entonces...

-Tienes razon! Quizas sea el.. que mal que esta en Suga, eh?

-No lo creo..

-Lee..? -pregunto inquisitivamente el Uzumaki.

-Te lo pondre asi; Gaara tiene una novia, su hermano Kankuro tiene una novia -explicaba el chico -ambas chicas viven aqui, por lo tanto ellos se mudaron &' ahora viven con ellas...

-Entonces ya no viven en Suna, hubieras dicho eso desde un principio, por que me importarian sus novias?

-Por que.. algunas noches el inocente Gaarita se acuesta con la novia de su hermano...

Naruto lo miraba espectante sin poderse creer aquellas palabras

-Pero como demonios sabes tu eso?

-Sabes que soy muy buen amigo de Gaara..

-&' como buen amigo ahora lo delatas -interrumpio Naruto.

Lee hizo como si no hubiera escuchado aquello &' continuo.

-Cuando Gaarita tiene sus "necesidades", me pide mi departamento para satisfacerlas, lo cual yo compresivamente hago.

-Eres todo un caso -le decia el Uzumaki conteniendo la risa -todo esto que me dices podria servirme para sonsacarle la informacion al pelirrojo eh.

-Eso es lo unico que deseo -le contesto su anfitrion bebiendo un gran sorbo de whisky.

-Pero dime, como es que prestas asi sin mas tu departamento para tan depravadas intenciones? -preguntó el rubio.

-Pues.. esa chica en realidad coje delicioso -contesto el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

Naruto no aguanto mas &' solto una sonora carcajada. Ahora tenia otra cosa mas que envidiarle a su amigo. Se levanto de su lugar &' comenzo a caminar describiendo circulos. Miraba repetidamente el suelo &' luego el techo. Lee solo lo observaba en silencio.

-Hagamos una cosa... podrias ayudarme? -dijo al fin Naruto.

-A ver, te escucho.

-No puedes organizar un encuentro entre Gaara &' su cuñada? -preguntó.

-Estas de suerte, habia hablado con é &' quiere mi departamento esta noche.

Naruto sonrio arrogantemente.

-Pues quizas yo &' mi camara fotografica les demos una visita, me prestarias un juego de llaves?

-Esto te costara Narutin -sentencio Lee ofreciendole una llave dorada.

El rubio sonrio autosuficientemente &' saco un grueso fajo de billetes.

-Esto sera suficiente? -preguntó.

-Disfruta tu velada.

Lee tomo los billetes sonriente &' le entrego la llave.

...

Sakura salia de la ducha &' envolvia su desnudo cuerpo en una toalla. Se sento frente al espejo &' comenzo a cepillar su cabello rosa. Ecucho ruido en la entrada seguido del azoton de una puerta. Aquello solo podia significar algo. Naruto estaba en casa. Se levanto &' fue directo hasta su cama. Se recosto en ella &' se aflojo ligeramente la toalla que la envolvia.

-Narutin, estoy en mi cuarto -dijo en voz alta.

Se escucharon pasos cerca &' Naruto se asomo en la puerta. Por un instante sintio la necesidad de avalanzarse a ella &' poseerla en ese mismo instante. La contemplaba de arriba a abajo &' luego se detenia en aquel rostro que mostraba fingida inocencia. Se controlo todo lo que pudo &' camino hacia ella con paso decidido &' con un semblante completamente serio. Se sento tras ella &' comenzo a masajear sus desnudos hombros. Sakura se tenso un instante.

-relajate -exigio Naruto.

Era imposible no obedecer esa orden. Suavizo todos sus musculos &' se dejo hacer completamente. Las agiles manos del chico la hacian sumirse en un estado de completa relajacion. Cerro los ojos &' de su boca salio un gemido de placer, sin permiso. Naruto movia sus manos describiendo circulos, rayas, dando ligeros golpes, palmadas, bajaba por su cuello hasta sus hombros &' subia de nuevo. Sakura se movia en su lugar presa de sentimientos deseosos &' ansiosos. Lujuria apresada &' desbordada. Un deseo prohibido que solamente lo hacia mejor.

-Hermanita, estas tan tensa, que es lo que te sucede? -pregunto el chico con voz suave &' dulce.

De los labios de la chica se escapo otro leve gemido, a lo que Naruto sonrio arrogante. La tenia a su merced.

-Podria poseerte en este instante -le susurro al oido acercando sus manos a sus pechos -podria hacerte mia, asi como te tengo ahora...

-Aspiras muy alto, Narutin -lo corto la chica entre suspiros.

Sakura deslizo suavemente una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Naruto. Comenzo a acariciarle lenta &' tortuosamente su hombria por encima del pantalon. Frotaba, tocaba, apretaba. Ahora era ella quien lo torturaba. Naruto cerro los ojos &' sentia sin dejar de mover sus manos que ahora regresaban a los hombros de la chica. Manos insaciables en su busqueda de carne.

-Por lo que percibo, aun no has logrado tu proposito -decia Sakura.

-&' tienes razon, parece que las cosas se me haran un poco mas dificiles -Naruto dejo escapar un ligero gemido -algun maldito bastardo le ha dicho a Hinata todas mis tacticas.

-&' que piensas hacer?

-Vengarme, obviamente -contestaba el chico conteniendo un gemido &' apretando las manos entorno a los hombros de la pelirrosa.

-Bueno -hablo ella -buena suerte.

Inmediatamente dijo eso &' se levanto dejando a Naruto en un extasis inevitable. Observo a Sakura alejandose de el &' por un instante lo aturdio lo que vio. Sakura dejaba caer lentamente la toalla &' dejaba la vista su firme trasero. Giro la cabeza hacia a el &' lo miro por sobre su hombro giñandole un ojo. Un estremecimiento recorrio el cuerpo completo de Naruto de los pies a la cabeza. Detallaba su escultural cuerpo, su espalda &' aquellos gluteos que pedian estar entre sus manos.

-Sera mejor que te vallas, Naruto, si no no podras controlarte...

Naruto apreto los ojos &' nego con la cabeza efusivamente intentando calmar sus pensamientos. Se levanto &' con la misma seriedad con la que habia entrado. Salio.

* * *

Tercer cap, mas corto. Disculpen, pero los reviews no me alentaban, casi no he recibido &' eso no me inspira :/

ACLARACION;

Mis amados lectores, creo que he de descepcionarlos cuando les diga que la trama principal de esta historia no es mia u.u esta basada en un libro que se llama "Les liaisons Dangereuses" &' no recuerdo al autor ahorita ' pero asi se llama el libro que a su vez esta basado en la vida real (&' con vida real no me refiero a una vida en especifico XD) &' bien, me estoy centrando mas en capturar la escencia en el tiempo actual guiandome en la pelicula llamada Juegos Sexuales &' por favor no me apaleen pero mi cerebro se seco momentaneamente, pero les aseguro que mi historia estara bastante alterada &' reinventada, sera algo completamente a mi estilo &' con mi toque.

Espero cumplir sus espectativas.

Criticas; deja un Review

abucheos; deja un Review

quejas; deja un Review

sujerencias; deja un Review

tonterias; deja un Review

desahogos; deja un Review

exigencias; deja un Review

amenazas; deja un Review

Review; deja un Review ;)

Los personajes que aqui aparecen no son de mi pertenencia son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D

Besos. Zel


	4. La debilidad de otros

**Capitulo 4.**

Un buen libro acompañaba su velada. Sus ojos repasaban la misma linea una &' otra vez. Su mente vagueaba en un lugar que ella parecia conocer. Comenzaba con unos ojos azules &' se perdia en una rubia cabellera. Sacudio la cabeza efusivamente &' se concentro en entender cada palabra de lo que leia, en vano. Un ruido ensordecedor la saco de su lectura. Musica a todo volumen le llegaba a los oidos. Hinata cerro el libro sin cuidado &' con enojo, &' lo asento en la mesita de noche. Se coloco una bata sencilla encima &' salio de su habitacion a siguiendo el sonido de la musica. Camino por el pasillo hasta la cocina &' salio por la puerta hacia el jardin. Cruzo el patio hasta llegar a la orilla de una gran piscina. Nauto flotaba viendo al cielo, completamente desnudo.

**La debilidad de otros.**

-Dios, Naruto! -grito la chica tapandose los ojos con las manos.

El rubio, sin pudor alguno, nado hacia la orilla de la piscina &' salio de ella, camino hasta la Hyuga &' le quito los manos de la cara.

-No se a que demonios le tienes miedo -dijo burlón -es la desnudez de un hombre lo que te asusta acaso?

-NO! -grito Hinata apretando los ojos -vistete! vistete ahora! -exigió.

-Como tu quieras.

Naruto la solto &' se alejo de ella. Hinata le dio la espalda en lo que él se vestia &' apreto los ojos con fuerza intentando borrar aquella imagen que se habia impregnado en su retina. El perfecto cuerpo del chico empapado &' salpicado por el reflejo de las luces de los alrededores, su cabello dorado callendo sobre su frente, agradecio a la ley de la gravedad por eso. Un sucio deseo se apodero de su cuerpo unos instantes. Nuevamente apreto los ojos. Naruto camino hacia ella admirando la figura que la fina tela le enmarcaba. Se acerco a su oido &' soplo suavemente. Un estremecimiento recorrio el fragil cuerpo de Hinata.

-Pero que demonios es lo que haces? -pregunto la chica alejandose de el &' viendolo de frente -alejate de mi.

-Vamos nena, no te haras la dura siempre, solo quiero invitarte a nadar un rato -dijo Naruto encojiendose de hombros -aceptarias? Ya es bastante tarde, pero somos jovenes aun.. la vida es efímera, disfrutemosla.

Hinata penso un instante, alzo una ceja &' acepto con una ligera sonrisa arrogante.

-Pero debes estar vestido -sentenció antes de irse.

Camino de nuevo hacia su habitacion. Busco un traje de baño completo &' sencillo, se lo puso &' se miro al espejo dispuesta a salir. Cierto nerviosismo se hizo presente en ella &' tomo un poco de perfume para el cuello &' las muñecas. Se dio una ultima mirada &' se encamino de nuevo a donde el chico.

Naruto al verla llegar, rapidamente emprendio a acortar la distancia entre ellos. La miraba retadoramente con aquellos ojos azules que a Hinata habian logrado cautivar. Finjia tener el control de aquel momento, cuando en realidad era ella quien lo ejercia sobre el, por aquella tan exotica, diferente &' dulce belleza que lo habia envuelto desde la primera vez que le regalo una sonrisa.

Hinata no se redimia ante su mirada &' lo observaba juguetona. Recorria con sus ojos perlas el cuerpo insitante del chico. Reaccionó.

-Pero vas a seguir observandome toda la noche -lo cuestionó.

-Podria hacerlo -dijo el rubio sin siquiera pensar.

Las mejillas de la Hyuga se tiñeron levemente de un rojo carmin. Se apresuro a intruducirse en la alberca &' nado cual fuera su propiedad. Naruto solo la observaba divertido.

-Pero que esperas? -pregunto la chica -me invitaste a nadar, nademos.

Naruto sonrio arrogantemente por un instante &' salto al agua salpicando a la ojiperla. Al emergir, la chica lo miro extrañada &' luego de unos instantes ambos rieron. Naruto comenzo a nadar alrededor de Hinata &' ella solamente lo seguia con la mirada &' una sonrisa. El rubio describia una espiral al rededor de ella, acercandose cada vez mas a su centro.

-Realmente te ves hermosa a la luz tenue en la noche -dijo él galantemente.

-Gracias, tu realmente te ves mojado, me sorprende que alguien asi de cautivador como tu, se dedique a manipular a las mujeres -respondio Hinata en broma. Naruto bufó.

-Deberas que tu me sorprendes, no vendras con ese sermon otra vez, o si?

-No se de que hablas -preguntó Hinata finjiendo incredulidad -Dejame recordar.. es doblemente traidor que atractivo, todo lo que dice normalmente tiene fines deshonrrosos, ninguna chica que ha pretendido se ha negado a su tratar, &' cada una de ellas lo ha lamentado.

-Podrias siquiera tener la desencia de decirme quien hablo tan despiadadamente mal de mi para enfrentarlo? -respondió el chico forzando una sonrisa.

-No -contesto ella sonriente. Naruto bufó.

-Disculpame.. he hecho cosas de las que verdaderamente me avergüenzo...

-No quize hacerte sentir mal -se disculpu Hinata sinceramente.

-No hay problema.. es que, tú, con todos tus valores, tu moral, tu ideales, tan segura de ti misma &' de tus decisiones, eres alguien a quien yo en realidad envidio.

-En realidad? -preguntó la chica halagada.

-No miento.. ademas, estas repleta de cualidades, eres inteligente, hermosa, decidida..

Naruto se acercaba lentamente a su rostro. Le quito un mechon de cabello que caia sobre el rostro de la chica &' vio una llama oculta en sus ojos. Sonrio triunfante.

-Tu sabes perfectamente que tengo novio -sentenció la chica evadiendolo.

-Oh si, ese tal.. Kiba.. me sorprende que lo hubieras mencionado hasta ahora.. por que ha de ser? -reprochaba Naruto acariciandole los hombros.

-Kiba esta de viaje... lo extraño, es un gran chico..

-Me gustas -soltó Naruto en un susurro.

Hinata se aparto de él decidida &' lo miro de frente ligeramente sonrojada.

-Tu no eres mi tipo, galan, casanova, no te importan los sentimientos de los demas... dudaria de que tienes sentimientos.. quizas podria considerar ser tu amiga, pero habria de pensarlo mucho.

Hinata salio de la piscina, evolvio su cuerpo en una toalla &' se alejo de ahi dejando a Naruto indignado.

Naruto, como todo hombre, no podia evitar que por su mente pasaran todo tipo de imagenes sensuales &' lujuriosas al admirar la silueta de la chica que se alejaba, pero lo que ahora se formulaba en él, comenzaba a distar de simple deseo. Era mas que eso. Undió su cuerpo en el agua totalmente &' despues de unos segundos emergió dispuesto a salir.

Una ducha caliente, vestimenta nocturna. Se encamino de nuevo al apartamento de su amigo. Se aproximaba la hora. Llego &' subio con tranquilidad. Al recorrer el pasillo, una ola de gemidos &' susurros atacaron sus oidos. Llegó a la puerta &' se recargó en ella por un instante. Alguien ahi dentro disfrutaba la delicia de una hembra.

Gaara recorria con su lengua, humeda &' calida, centimetro a centimetro el cuerpo de su cuñada. Ella se retorcia en lo ancho de la cama. Humedecia sus labios que por instantes se tornaban áridos. El chico mira como Matsuri deja caer la cabeza hacia atras, su boca entreabierta demuestra &' explica el deseo invadiendola. Queria sentir, sentir hasta explotar cada parte de si. Un calor se expande en su intimidad al sentir unos labios oprimiendose contra ella. Un gemido tras otro se escapan de sus labios. Una boca experta aparece frente a su rostro haciendola callar con salvajes besos. Siente la delicia de sus sexos juntos. Se hacen uno con el placer prohibido. Disfrutan &' gozan. La respiracion agitada de ambos marca el ritmo perfecto de aquel baile sin ensayo. Sienten el cielo entre sus dedos &' la capacidad se tocar el filo de las estrellas. Un grito placentero se escapa de sus bocas. Un golpe &' un portazo los trasporta a lo real. Varios flashes en sus rostros los obliga a cerrar los ojos. Se apresuran &' se tapan con lo que tienen al alcance.

-Pero que demonios..? -grita el pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Gaara expresaban el terror &' el panico que sentia en ese instante.

-Uzumaki, esto no es.. yo... -intentaba explicarse. Matsuri los miraba horririzada cubierta con las sabanas.

-Calla -exigio el rubió -no vine aqui a escuchar absurdas excusas sobre por que te cojes a la novia de tu hermano, vengo aqui por algo que a mi me importa.

-Hare lo que sea.. por favor... solamente olvidemos esto, vale? -pedia Gaara con suplica en sus ojos.

-No lo creo.. solo quiero saber, que te movio a calumniarme con Hinata Hyuga.

-Hinata Hyuga? -preguntaba el chico sorprendido -no se de que me hablas.

-Eres el unico que la conoce desde Suna, solo la verdad salvara tu pellejo -explicaba Naruto.

-No tengo idea, creeme, jamas le he dicho nada a Hinata sobre ti, lo juro.

Naruto medito aquella respuesta unos instantes. Le creeria por ahora.

-Entonces, podrias hacer algo por mi? solamente para asegurarnos de que tu secreto esta a salvo...

-Lo que pidas.

...

Hinata recojia feliz varias conchas de la orilla de la playa. Gaara la miraba con culpa &' pesar.

-&' dime mas, como es Naruto.. -pedia la chica mirandolo con una tierna &' dulce sonrisa.

La conciencia de Gaara lo remordia, pero debia salvar su dignidad. Apreto los ojos &' la miro de nuevo, ahora con total seguridad.

-Bueno -habló con calma -es inteligente, decidido, siempre se esfuerza al maximo para cumplir todas &' cada una de sus metas. Siempre intenta alcanzar la perfeccion, en ambitos escolares. Siempre se preocupa por mi.. es un gran amigo.

Hinata recogio su cabello, que se enredaba con el viento, en un moño alto. Miro a su amigo con duda en sus ojos perla.

-Se que tiene una mala reputacion -explico el pelirrojo -pero la mayoria es por envidia sabes, es muy codiciado entre las chicas &' eso a los demas hombres, les arde.

-Hay Gaara -contesó la chica soltando un suspiro -no estoy completamente segura.. me han dicho cosas horribles sobre el.. ya no se que creer, por que él se comporta, encantador... me intimida..

Gaara la miro con preocupacion disimulada. A su amiga le gustaba el Uzumaki...

-Quien te hablo sobre él? -preguntó.

-No puedo decirlo, lo prometi -contestó la chica intentando evadirlo.

-Hina, sabes que somos amigos desde pequeños, siempre te he cuidado, eres como mi hermana pequeña.. puedes confiar plenamente en mi.. juro que no dire nada.

-Lo juras?

-Hinata, por favor, ya te dije que lo juro, soy yo, Gaara, no dire nada.

...

Naruto reia sonoramente despues de haber colgado el telefono. Sakura lo observaba perpleja &' disgustada.

-Que demonios te sucede? -preguntó.

-Tengo una noticia -respondia el chico serenandose &' tomando asiento junto a ella -Despues de arduas investigaciones, logre encontrar a mi soplon &' resulto ser, nada mas &' nada menos que el querido señor Yamanaka.

-Interesante.

-Si, bastante.. asi que ahora lo unico que debo hacer es asegurarme de que el respetado caballero se arrepienta de haberlo hecho.

-Claro, pero tengo algo que podria ayudarte..

-Dime.

-Parece que la inocente Ino, se ha enamorado de su profesor de arte..

-Al señor Yamanaka le encantara saber eso.. -decia burlón el rubio.

Sakura se levanto de su silla &' se acerco a el.

-Desgraciadamente el artista se mueve con la velocidad digna de una babosa.

-Que piensas hacer?

-Acusare a Ino con su adorado papi, él enfurece &' corta su bella relacion, que lastima...

-&' entonces pediran ayuda.

-A mi -asintio la pelirrosa sonriente.

Sakura repaso con su dedo undice el cuerpo de Naruto. Subio ligeramente su vestido &' lo montó quedando frente a frente. Restregó su pecho al de él &' lo miro ardientemente a los ojos. Nuevamente ejercio el control.

-Ino esta planeando irse un fin de semana a visitar a los Uchiha, necesito que despiertes su deseo sexual, pronto.

-Soy tu servidor -contestaba Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias, hermanito.

La pelirrosa lamio los labios del chico &' se alejo de el perdiendose de vista. Naruto habia caido de nuevo.

-Oh, Sakura, vamos! -gritó.

* * *

Otro cap de Jugando a seducir, ahora si, con mas participacion de Hinata. No se me alteren mis gentes, dejen que la historia poco a poco tome rumbo, sin presion XD

Quiero mandar saludos esta vez, a mis adorados lectores, qe me han dejado reviews.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN, AgHnA, neverdie, Hinako uzumaki hyuga, sumebe, kazuma-yako, NarutoxHinata **&' a mi adorado BFF **Itachi senju **&' a los que me leen pero no dejan review, tambien (pero dejen review ¬¬)

Respondere brevemente las preguntas qe me han hecho &' no habia podido contestar vale?

Si, Naruto pagara xD  
Si, habra final naruhina  
Si, Sakura es una puta pero no la odio, en general me cae bien XD  
Hinata es un encanto &' si habra amor  
Si, aqui casi todos son pervertidos XD HAHAHAHA' ._.

Un **aviso importante;  
**Estoy pensando en hacer un fic alterno (en cuanto termine este) en el que se narra algo asi como la historia contada desde el punto de vista de Naruto a traves de su diario.. que les parece? les gustaria? a que si :E

Dejen review!

los ama

zel.


	5. Verdades

**Capitulo 5.**

El teléfono sonaba en la habitación de Hinata Hyuga. Dedicó unos segundos más a aplicarse su crema preferida sobre sus piernas, antes de decidirse a contestar.

-_Hola, Hinata, soy Naruto -_decía el rubio del otro lado de la línea.

Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Hinata. Escuchar la voz del chico la había hecho sonreír dulce & tiernamente.

-Hola, Naruto, que sucede? -preguntó con voz queda.

Naruto tardo unos segundos en contestar. Después de marcar el numero & escuchar la dulce voz de la Hyuga, había olvidado la razón de su llamada. Nervioso?

-_De casualidad, no deje ahí mis lentes? -_preguntó estúpidamente intentando sonar seguro.

Hinata rió para sus adentros. Acaso el grandioso Casanova Uzumaki no sabía inventarse una buena excusa para hacerle una llamada a una chica? Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a que las llamadas fueran a él.

-No -contestó la ojiperla secamente.

-_De acuerdo..._

Varios segundos de silencio acompañaron la llamada.

-Solo para eso me hablaste, Uzumaki? -preguntó la chica rompiendo el silencio.

-_No.. -_contestó él -_es que, extrañaba escuchar tu voz & tus sermones... Dios, que cursi -_murmuro al final.

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita del otro lado de la línea. Se serenó.

-Ese fue tu momento de honestidad? -preguntó divertida.

-_Si, pero no te acostumbres porque me es desagradable... -_sentenció Naruto.

Hinata rió nuevamente.

-Que harás mañana? -preguntó.

-_Saldré contigo -_contestó el rubio -_si tú quieres..._

-Esa es tu forma sutil de invitarme a salir? -cuestionó la chica en un tono más áspero de lo que esperaba. No tardo en arrepentirse de eso.

-_Si no quieres no hay problema, colgaré -_dijo Naruto despectivamente.

-Si quiero -dijo la chica casi con voz de suplica -es decir, estaría bien, si.

Naruto sonrió triunfante.

Al día siguiente saldrían, no era una cita, no tenían planeado que fuera una cita. Quedaron en ir a pasear a uno de los más hermosos parques de la ciudad & así lo hicieron.

**Verdades.**

Inoishi Yamanaka caminaba apresurado a una de las cafeterías más elegantes en el centro de la ciudad. Horas antes, había recibido una llamada de Sakura Haruno, pidiendo que se encontrasen ahí para platicar cosas de su hija. El tono de voz que había empleado la chica al hablarle lo había alarmado de sobremanera. El solo pensar que su pequeño capullo se encontraba haciendo, diciendo o pensando cosas que no fueran apropiadas para una joven de su edad lo hacían temer quedar mal ante la sociedad & eso no iba a permitirlo.

Entro al lugar indicado & busco con la mirada el llamativo cabello rosa chicle de la tutora de su hija.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura, que es lo que ocurre? -preguntó el señor intentando sonar calmado pero la angustia se dejaba ver a través de sus pupilas.

-Espero no haberle arruinado su agenda -se disculpó Sakura fingidamente.

-No, no, claro que no. Que sucede? -insistió Inoishi.

Sakura era tan buena fingiendo inocencia & el señor Yamanaka era tan estúpido como para creerle. Ilógico.

-La verdad, no sabía si decírselo o no. Usted tiene que prometer que no dirá nada -pidió la chica con un deje de súplica.

-Claro, claro, ahora dime, que sucede con Ino... -pidió nuevamente con un ligero temblor en su voz.

-Lo que pasa es... que hay algo entre ella & su maestro de arte -soltó Sakura en un murmullo.

-Sai? -cuestiono sorprendido el Yamanaka -eso no es posible..

-Yo sé, ella es muy joven & el...

-No es nadie -terminó el señor casi en un grito -lo lamento -se disculpó. Recorrió con la mirada cada recóndito rincón del lugar & luego volvió su vista a la pelirrosa -Como estas segura de esto? -preguntó al fin.

-Ino tiene unas cartas que él le manda, guardadas en un oso grande de peluche -explicó Sakura educadamente -es difícil para mi todo esto, pero un escándalo así podría arruinar la reputación de Ino en Konoha, espero haber hecho lo correcto.

-Muchas gracias por decirmelo, Sakura.

-Cree poder ser discreto, señor?

-Claro -contestó Inoishi rotundamente.

...

Ino esculpia ágilmente una vasija en barro. Sai la miraba con unos completos ojos de ternura que cualquiera podría reconocer. Le gustaba. Desde que la había visto por primera vez, le gustaba. Cuando supo que tendría que enseñar su preciado arte a una muchacha un par de años más joven que él, le agrado la idea. Cuando la conoció en persona, no lograba encontrar la forma de agradecerle a Dios & al mundo haber dejado caer un ángel como ella desde el cielo. Era terca, si, berrinchuda, también, pero innegablemente tierna, dulce e inocente. Inocente. Su cabello rubio siempre recogido en una dulce coleta alta, su flequillo descuidado cayéndole por un costado del rostro, sus ojos azules cremosos, toda ella era un arte. Si, le gustaba, pero también, cuanto la deseaba. Era un hombre, no podía evitarlo.

Unas fuertes pisadas hicieron eco en lo amplio de la mansión Yamanaka e Inoishi Yamanaka se hacía presente en la escena, con un oso de peluche en una mano & un fajo de cartas en la otra. Una mirada pura de odio amenazo al artista.

-Te pago para enseñar arte, no para pervertir a mi hija, maldito bastardo -gritó Inoishi arrojando el peluche a un lado.

-Señor Yamanaka, creo que usted esta malinterpretando algo, no tengo idea de lo que está hablando -dijo Sai casi en un susurro.

-Puedes explicar esto? -cuestionó el rubio tendiéndole las cartas.

Sai contemplo los escritos un instante & una innegable expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro. Ino miraba alternativamente a su padre & a su maestro horrorizada.

-De donde sacaste eso? -preguntó.

-La muchacha de la limpieza las encontró en tu cuarto -explicó su padre sin bajar la voz -ahora ve a tu cuarto, tu & yo tenemos una plática pendiente, jovencita.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la rubia sin siquiera poderlo evitar. Salió corriendo de ahí, azotando la puerta tras ella.

-Tu, te atreviste a faltarme al respeto a mi & a mi familia -decía efusivamente Inoishi señalando al artista con el índice -te di trabajo, te abrí las puertas de mi casa. ¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hija!

-Usted debe saber una cosa, yo jamás toqué a su hija -dijo Sai lenta & claramente -& quédese tranquilo, que no me volverá a ver cerca de esta maldita casa.

Sai se encamino hacia la puerta con los brazos plenamente extendidos. Su salida de aquella casa la iba a pintar como triunfal. Al menos había disfrutado cada momento con su alumna, aunque sabía que ya no la vería más.

Salió de la mansión & cruzó la calle con velocidad. Tras él, un lujoso auto negro se estacionaba.

-Eh Sai! -lo llamó la pelirrosa.

El artista se detuvo en seco de espaldas a Sakura por unos instantes.

-Deja de hacerte el importante & sube al auto -le gritó una voz masculina.

-Ahora que sucede, eh? El señor Yamanaka los ha contratado para secuestrarme? -preguntó Sai exasperado mirando al rubio ojiazul que se encontraba al volante, sin siquiera notar la presencia de la Sakura.

-No seas estúpido, Sai -le gritó la chica -Nos conocimos el otro día, recuerdas? Ahora tengo algo que podría interesarte, así que si quieres salir de tu drama & escucharme; sube al maldito auto & calla.

Sai se quedó unos segundos en silencio ante la agresiva contestación de la chica & luego sin más subió al auto negro. Sakura subió junto a él & Naruto comenzó a conducir hacia la lujosa mansión que los hermanastros compartían. Al llegar ahí, los tres subieron sin decir palabra hasta haber llegado a la sala de estar. Sakura andaba & caminaba frente a él con ese movimiento de caderas propios de una diosa. Los hermanos le ofrecieron asiento & se situaron frente él.

-Ino nos dejó una carta para ti –comenzó a hablar Sakura pausadamente –Quiero que la leas.

Dicho esto le tendió la carta en la mano. Sai la tomó & comenzó a leer con detenimiento.

-Yo no… no tenía idea de estos sentimientos… -habló el artista al final de su lectura –No sé qué debo hacer ahora..

-Creo que deberías decirle lo que tú sientes por ella, no crees? –propuso Sakura .

-Pero cómo? Si voy a su casa su padre va a matarme –sentenció Sai dudoso.

-Se romántico, amigo, escríbele otra carta –sugirió Naruto.

Así lo haría. Porque debía perder ese romanticismo típico & tradicional de un artista.

-Pero como le entrego la carta? –preguntó dubitativo.

-Yo me encargare de hacérsela llegar –ofreció Naruto.

Sakura sonreía maliciosamente. Se paro & comenzó a describir círculos en todo lo amplio & lo ancho de la sala. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. Maravilla tormentosa que a su persona satisface. Como encantaba disfrutar el sufrimiento de las otras personas. Ninguna le importaba. Llegaba a pensar que ni siquiera ella misma.

Se acerco al cuerpo de Sai & comenzó a acariciarle el cuello con suavidad.

-Porque quieren ayudarme? –preguntó el chico.

-Porque nosotros solamente queremos ver feliz a la preciosa Ino, & yo estoy muy segura de que tu lo harías feliz, galán –contesto Sakura acercando su rostro al de él. Sai se dejaba envolver.

Algo hervía en el interior de Naruto. Acaso Sakura iba a ser siempre aquella perra despiadada? Pobre muchacho, de caer en sus redes.

-Toma –dijo el Uzumaki en un tono un poco más alto de lo esperado entregándole una hoja en blanco –te recomiendo que comiences a escribir de una vez.

Sakura lo observo expectante & una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en sus labios. Victoria.

-Creo que necesito algo de privacidad para escribir –pidió Sai.

-Puedes ir a mi habitación –ofreció Sakura –es aquella con las paredes rojas, al fondo a la derecha.

Sai sonrió alejándose de la chica & se encamino hacia la habitación que ella le había sugerido.

Sakura se acerco a su hermanastro, le dio la espalda & se sentó en sus piernas. Se meneo encima de él unos instantes & luego se volvió a parar.

-Celoso? –pregunto sin voltear a verlo.

-No. Harto –contestó Naruto quitándole importancia al asunto.

Sakura negó con la cabeza & tomo el teléfono que tenía cerca a ella.

-A quien crees que vas a hablarle? –pregunto Naruto tapando los números de marcación con una mano.

-A Ino, obviamente –contesto la pelirrosa como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Antes de eso, Sakura, quiero que pienses muy bien lo que estas a punto de hacer –pidió el rubio –digo, hemos hecho cosas muy malas & eso, pero estas metiendo a cuatro personas en un asunto de dos.

-Contigo serán cinco, hermanito –dijo ella burlona.

-Déjate de juegos & piensa.

Sakura fingió concentración por unos minutos & luego volvió a tomar el teléfono dispuesta completamente a llamar.

-No! –grito Naruto arrebatándole el teléfono –esto es demasiado Sakura!

-Cállate imbécil, si tu no me ayudaras con esto, alguien lo hará, pero Sasuke Uchiha & su inocente princesa caerán al vacio.

-Que no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Muchos saldrán lastimados, Sakura –hablo el rubio –Que eso no te importa?

Sakura se aparto de él & camino hacia la ventana. Contemplo la ciudad a sus pies por unos

Instantes & luego hablo conteniendo la voz que amenazaba con quebrársele en cualquier instante.

-Naruto –dijo viendo al chico –Por que los hombres pueden jugarse con la virginidad & el corazón de una mujer? Por que nosotras no podemos exudar confianza de nuestras pieles & disfrutar de nuestra sexualidad? Vivimos en una porquería de sociedad en donde las mujeres debemos soportar que ustedes los hombres su burlen de nosotras a nuestras narices. Tienen derecho a cambiar de vieja como cambian de calzones & se ven como unos héroes. Nosotras, yo, tengo que verme como una mujer pura & casta, la señorita perfecta, solo para ser considerada una dama. Si nosotras disfrutáramos de los placeres que nos dan, como ustedes lo hacen, simplemente somos rebajadas a rameras.

Aquellas palabras salían de lo mas profundo de Sakura & todo era cierto. Naruto sintió aquello como una cruel puñalada de verdad. Quizás ahora entendía muchas cosas. Porque Sakura era la mujer fría & cruel que era? He ahí la respuesta.

-Sabes cuanto aborrezco tener que ser dos personas al mismo tiempo? Tienes idea? Lo odio! Soy una maldita farsa & eso a veces me provoca ganas de quitarme la vida –continuó –Tu no tienes idea de lo que significa ser una mujer.

Miro intensamente a Naruto varios segundos que a ambos les parecieron eternos. Poco bastó para que los ojos jades de Sakura adoptaran un color perla & su cabello rosa chicle se viera azulado. Cada una de las palabras de la chica eran ciertas & ahora comprendía la posición de Hinata. Eso era lo que pensaban las mujeres, lo que Vivian las mujeres. & era cierto, asquerosamente cierto.

Cayó en la cuenta de que estaba pensando en Hinata & negó con la cabeza para borrar su imagen.

-Entonces? –Pregunto efusivamente la pelirrosa sacándolo de su ensimismamiento –Estas dentro o estas fuera?

-Haz lo que quieras, Sakura –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Naruto antes de que la chica tomara de nuevo el teléfono & marcara.

-_Bueno? _–contesto una voz llorosa del otro lado de la línea.

-Ino, no llores –pidió Sakura con fastidio. Sin embargo la rubia no paraba de gemir & sollozar en el teléfono –Deja de llorar Ino.

-_Mi padre corrió a Sai de la casa –_decía la chica –_lo corrió & no dejara que lo vuelva a ver._

-Escucha Ino, te voy a pasar a Naruto –ofrecio la pelirrosa.

-_Naruto?_

_-_Hola, Ino –hablo ahora el rubio –Deja de llorar.

Naruto alejo el teléfono de su rostro & miro a Sakura con profundo desdén. Ino seguía sollozando & balbuceando cosas que él no entendía & que no tenía el mínimo interés por entender.

-Esta la pagaras, Sakura –dijo apretando los dientes.

Sakura rió.

* * *

Disculpen; en serio siento haber tardado tanto pero estuve ocupada, con mi familia, cosas para Navidad, ropa; Disculpen! No tengo excusas buenas enserio.  
Espero este cap valga la pena,

Gracias por sus reviews, aunqe esta vez fueron poquitos u.u

**ETOLPLOW-KUN; **saludos(:

**Hinako_uzumaki_hyuga; **Muchas gracias por el review & ya estoy empezando el siguiente fic, espero lo leas n.n

**AgHnA;** espero te guste este cap, qe me costo algo de trabajito, Un beso(:

**galb;** muchas gracias por tu review, enserio me halago lo qe me escribiste. Espero haya gustado este cap. Un beso grande.

**misaoshinomori03; **muchas gracias por tu review, Un beso.

A mis lectores qe no dejan review, dejen D: porfa XD

Review? Review? Review?


	6. Risas sinceras

**Capitulo 6.**

Aquella mañana, Naruto había despertado con Hinata atravesada en la cabeza. Había manejado fácilmente su "cita" de poco más de media hora por el parque pero después de la abadía de sentimientos y emociones que le había brindado Sakura Haruno le era difícil pensar en una manera de cumplir la hazaña de llevarse a la virgen a la cama para ganar la apuesta. Algo lo perturbaba. Moral? No, no era eso. Lo que Sakura le había echado en cara había sido verdad, pero no le había afectado en lo absoluto. Solamente quería acabar rápido con esa maldita apuesta. Le estaba fastidiando de sobremanera. Normalmente ya hubiera tenido varias sesiones de sexo si se tratara de otra persona. Le hartaba que la Hyuga no se dejara seducir.

**Risas sinceras.**

Camino sin humor hasta el patio trasero para desayunar y ahí la encontró comiendo animadamente un plato de coctel de frutas con un libro frente al rostro. Se acerco lo suficiente para que ella notara su presencia y así fue. Hinata levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azul intenso del rubio sin expresión alguna. Naruto carraspeo un instante y se dio la vuelta decidido a salir de ahí.

-Naruto –llamo Hinata.

Una sonrisa triunfal surco los labios del rubio, quien no se digno a voltear la mirada.

-Espera, Naruto –llamo la chica nuevamente.

-Qué? –pregunto el rubio con ironía volteando la vista hacia ella.

-Ven a desayunar conmigo –pidió Hinata con una sonrisa dulce.

Naruto la miro tentado unos segundos y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tengo algo más importante que hacer que perder ahora mi tiempo contigo, Hinata –respondió sin más.

Hinata lo observo alejarse completamente confundida. Hasta ese momento, Naruto había hecho todo lo posible por llamar su atención y acercarse a ella y, justo ahora que ella estaba dispuesta a ser amable, el se niega. Su cambio de actitud la había dejado pasmada unos instantes, pero no tardo y reacciono, no le importaba lo que Naruto hiciese o dejase de hacer, o la razón de su humor. Termino de ingerir su desayuno y entro a la casa para encontrarse con la vieja Tsunade.

-Hinata, querida, podrías hacerme un favor? –pidió Tsunade en cuanto ella hubo puesto un pie en la sala.

-Si, claro, lo que usted me pida –contesto cordialmente la chica.

-Debo devolver unos libros a la biblioteca, pero con tantas cosas por hacer con el consejo escolar no he tenido tiempo. Podrías ir a devolverlos por mí?

-Claro –acepto Hinata.

-Bien –Tsunade camino hasta un estante y tomo dos polvorientos libros de un de las repisas más altas –Naruto te llevara, está afuera en el auto.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente al escuchar aquello y salió dispuesta a encontrarse con él. Al verlo dentro del auto con una notable cara de fastidio no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Naruto la observo.

-Con que otras cosas más importantes que hacer eh? –pregunto Hinata en burla.

-Calla, y sube al auto –contesto el rubio con fastidio.

Hinata sonrió triunfante y subió a lado del colocando los libros sobe su regazo.

Anduvieron sin prisa y sin cruzar palabra. Hinata tarareaba una canción que se escuchaba en la radio y Naruto parecía plenamente concentrado en la carretera. Llegaron y Hinata bajo rápidamente a devolver los libros.

El teléfono de Naruto sonó y el contexto sin ánimos.

-_Naruto –_hablo la voz de Ino al otro lado del teléfono.

-Que pasa, Ino? –pregunto el rubio fingiendo interés.

-_Sakura me dijo que hablara contigo para ver a qué hora iré a tu casa para responderle la carta a Sai –_contesto la rubia presurosa.

-Hmp –Naruto revolvía su cabeza intentando preguntarse por que había accedido a ser parte de las sucias hazañas de Sakura –Ven esta noche a las 12. De acuerdo?

-_Bien, hasta en la noche, Naruto. _

Colgó.

Hinata volvió al auto con su habitual sonrisa y en vez de subir junto a él se quedo viéndolo interrogante.

-Ahora que es lo que te sucede? –pregunto Naruto expectante.

-Adentro están impartiendo unos cursos de lectura –explico la ojiperla calmadamente.

-Y?

-Y? –Repitió la chica en burla –Nos he ofrecido para ayudar a los pequeños –término ensanchando aun más su ya fastidiosa sonrisa.

Naruto la miso completamente confundido. No podía ser cierto. Ahora además de tener que soportarla a ella, debía enseñar a unos enanos a leer? Quizás solamente se trataba de una absurda broma que ella le estaba jugando, como las que ya había hecho.

-Estas loca? –preguntó.

-Disculpa? –Cuestiono la chica con leve indignación –Solamente nos ofrecí para ayudar a unos niños. Qué tiene eso de malo?

Naruto bufo. Estaba claro que no se trataba de una broma. Eso era enserio. Hizo ademan de estacionar el auto y Hinata sonrió complacida antes de entrar de nuevo a la biblioteca.

Una vez se hubo estacionado, Naruto se vio tentado varias veces a huir de ahí y dejarla sola con esos mocosos, pero luego medito bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cómo fue posible que a Hinata no se le ocurriera que no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de convivir con niños? Simple, quería ponerlo a prueba y la pasaría sin duda alguna.

Entro arrastrando los pies y vio a Hinata con un libro en la mano rodeada de niños. La contemplo unos instantes y nuevamente se sintió enternecido con la escena. Hinata volteo la vista a él y le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que se acercara. Naruto carraspeo y se encamino hacia ella, pero antes de poder acercarse una pequeña mano le sujeto la chaqueta. Junto a él vio a un pequeño niño con cara de autosuficiencia.

-Que quieres? –pregunto Naruto bruscamente.

El niño entorno los ojos como si la respuesta fuera obvia, pero para Naruto no lo era.

-Quiero que me leas un cuento –pidió el pequeño exigente al cabo de unos segundos.

-Pero que demo…? Que no sabes leer? –pregunto Naruto.

-Si, pero mi mama me trajo aquí a escuchar cuentos, no a leerlos –contesto el niño rodando los ojos con fastidio.

Naruto se acuclillo frente al pequeño y lo miro amenazante, sin embargo el niño no se dejo intimidar. El rubio agarro al pequeño niño fuertemente por el brazo y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando una mujer se acerco a él con una sonrisa bondadosa.

-Veo que conociste a Konohamaru –interrumpió la mujer hablando amablemente –mi nombre es Shizune, soy la coordinadora del programa.

Naruto volvió a pararse y saludo a Shizune con una sonrisa forzada que ella no noto.

-Soy Naruto.

-Si, tu amiga Hinata nos ha dicho que les gustaría apoyarnos el día de hoy para leerles unos cuentos a los niños –explico la señora.

-Sera un placer –contesto el rubio completamente irónico.

Shizune esbozo una amplia sonrisa y se alejo de ahí dejando nuevamente solo a Naruto y al pequeño Konohamaru, quien ahora reía burlonamente por lo bajo.

-Porque te ríes mocoso? –pregunto el Uzumaki sin poder evitar su molestia.

-Porque te han obligado a venir, a mi no me haces tonto –contesto Konohamaru suspicaz.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Con que te crees muy listo –le hablo al niño fulminándolo con la mirada –Por qué no tomas tu estúpido libro y lo lees tú?

-Por que tú debes hacerlo –le contesto Konohamaru sin doblegarse.

Naruto arqueo las cejas sorprendido sin dejar su arrogancia. Camino a uno de los estantes más lejanos y tomo un libro. No se dejaría de un mocoso impertinente como aquel por nada del mundo. Leyó la tapa del libro que sostenía en la mano y se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. "Kamasutra ilustrado".

Llamo a Konohamaru con una mano y se acerco a una mesa. Sin hablar le pidió que se siente y le coloco el libro abierto en una ilustración frente a sus narices. El niño abrió los ojos como platos, descolgó la mandíbula y repaso de arriba abajo la imagen que tenia frente a él. Levanto una mano y alargo un dedo pero justo cuando iba a tocar el dibujo Naruto cerró el libro y se lo aplasto.

-Pero que te sucede? –pregunto en voz alta mirando a Naruto con odio mientras liberaba su dedo y lo envolvía con su otra mano.

-Esto no es apto para ti, eres un mocoso –le contesto el rubio sin perder la compostura.

Konohamaru si giro hacia él, cruzo los brazos y lo fulmino con la mirada de la misma manera que él lo hacía. Naruto sonrió triunfante dispuesto a aprovechar la posición en la que se encontraba. El tenía el control y le gustaba tener el control.

-Bien –le dijo al chico –te dejare leer esto, si tu vas con la vieja esa… Shizune y le dices que soy el mejor cuentacuentos que ha conocido y que te la pasaste increíble conmigo –espero unos segundos manteniendo el libro fuera del alcance del niño –Hacemos el trato? –pregunto demandantemente.

-No voy a aceptar ese chantaje –hablo Konohamaru irrefutable.

-De acuerdo, devolveré este libro a su lugar y ningún otro adulto te dejara leerlo, crees que no se que a los niños como ustedes siempre los supervisan en la biblioteca?

Konohamaru bufo y desvió la mirada al libro que Naruto sostenía el alto. Hizo unos ruiditos por un momento y luego volteo a ver al rubio, completamente decidido.

-De acuerdo, ahora déjame leer –acepto vencido.

Naruto ensancho su sonrisa y le acerco el libro, pero justo cuando Konohamaru estuvo a punto de agarrarlo lo alejo de nuevo.

-Pero lo harás? –pregunto sin confiar.

-Claro que lo hare, tonto, ahora dame ese libro –pidió el chico desesperado.

El rubio pareció convencido con esa respuesta, le dio el libro y se sentó junto a él.

Media hora después se encontraba dormido y alguien junto a él repetía su nombre constantemente y le picaba la espalda. Despertó sobresaltado luego de que Konohamaru le gritara justo en su oído y soltó mil mediciones llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca.

-Tu novia ya se va –atino a decir Konohamaru una vez que Naruto hubo dejado de gritar.

El Uzumaki dedico una mirada asesina a Konohamaru antes de salir tras Hinata quien estaba a punto de abandonar la biblioteca.

-Naruto! –Exclamo la ojiperla sorprendida cuando llego junto a ella –no te vi aquí adentro, creí que habías regresado al auto, supuse que no te gusta ayudar –dijo con burla.

Naruto la miro ciertamente ofendido y paso junto a ella sin contestarle. Subió al auto, lo encendió y se puso sus lentes de sol sin voltear a verla.

-Pero, que te sucede? –pregunto la chica al subirse junto a él.

-Nada –contesto simplemente Naruto poniéndose en marcha.

Anduvieron por un rato sin cruzar palabra mientras Hinata apoyaba la cabeza sobre la puerta dándole todo el aire en su rostro y enmarañando su cabello azul. Naruto soltó una risita cuando un mechón de su cabello entro a su boca y se lo quito con molestia. Hinata le dedico una mirada severa por aquel acto, pero luego suavizo sus facciones y lo miro enternecida.

-Por qué me ves así? –pregunto el rubio extrañado.

-Gracias por haber hecho esto por mí, a pesar de que no te gusta –contesto Hinata con una sonrisa.

-De nada, pero no lo hice por ti, fue por los niños –le respondió Naruto con un tono que hasta el mismo se lo creyó.

-Es enserio? –pregunto la Hyuga sin creerle del todo.

Naruto bufo y evito su mirada.

-Es enserio –le contesto el rubio intentando no sonreír.

Hinata rio quedamente y le lanzo una mirada cómplice.

-Seguro? –pregunto una vez más.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas… odio a los niños, odio leerle a los niños y odio que me hayas obligado a leerle a los niños –soltó Naruto con fastidio.

Hinata bajo su mirada y luego volvió a verlo con su típica dulce sonrisa.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que no querías.

-Pero tu ibas a hacerlo aunque yo no lo hiciera, contigo nunca puedo ganar, siempre tan perfecta, tú y tus buenas acciones –le reprocho el rubio aun evitando su mirada.

-No se trata de ganar, Naruto –comenzó a defenderse la chica –y tampoco es por cuantas acciones, sino por las intenciones.

Naruto se doblego ante esa defensa, dejo de alegar contra ella y se dedico a observar fijamente la carretera. Hinata sin embargo sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a él.

-Sabes cuál es tu problema –hablo con calma –nunca te diviertes, no te he visto reír o sonreír si no es porque te estás burlando de alguien.

-Burlarse es divertido –se defendió ahora al Uzumaki.

-De acuerdo… probare.

Hinata se enderezo en su asiento y comenzó a imitar todos los movimientos del rubio. Extendió las manos frente a ella fingiendo sujetar un volante, se acomodaba unos lentes invisibles e intentaba exagerar cada gesto que hacia Naruto. El Casanova la observaba primero un poco confundido sin entender del todo, pero luego divertido y conteniendo una risa. Para acabar el asunto Hinata lo miro sensualmente y le guiño el ojo, justo después le saco la lengua. Naruto no pudo más y estallo en risas junto con la Hyuga.

-Ves que ha sido divertido? –dijo la chica recobrando el aliento y la compostura, y nuevamente le dedico una sonrisa tierna.

Naruto solo le sonrió sinceramente y paso su brazo sobres los hombros de Hinata y ella, a eso, le respondió con un beso en la mejilla. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y un instante después reacciono enseriándose de nuevo. Algo iba a salir mal. Esa chica empezaba a gustarle… más de lo debido.

* * *

Otro cap(:

Gracias por sus reviews, gracias gracias gracias(:

**ETOLPLOW-KUN; **gracias por tu review, saludoos :D

**neverdie;** me gusto mucho tu review xD qisiera tener una computadora qe escriba lo qe pienso, asi seria mas facil y mas rapido terminar mis fics XD HAHAHA', en fin, fue muy extraño qe tu compu ya hubiera diseñado tu review,.. pero puede ser util no? te ha pasado de nuevo? Ñeem y con respecto al fic, pues es la intencion qe a Naruto le pese la moral aunqe no lo qiera admitir.. Y respondiendo tu pregunta, desgraciadamente si, Ino y Sai caeran de lleno en las garras de la arpia de Sakura, pero despues se desquitan ;) Te mando un beso muy grande y espero qe me sigas leyendo y dejando RR(:

**Hinako_uzumaki_hyuga; **molto gratze per le review (no se qe dije) HAHAHA' sigue leyendo, cuidate, un beso grande grande n.n

**AgHnA;** Si, Naruto sin querer y sin pensar, se enamorara poqito a poco de Hina-chan(: Un beso grande para ti y nos vemos en el proximo cap

**itachi senju; **Tu qe? ¬¬ HAHAHA' te quiero Bff, pero tendras qe esperar como todos xD

**diana_carolina;** muchas, muchas gracias por tu RR y por lo qe escribiste en el xD Estoy intentando hacer un buen trabajo y espero qe te guste el fic, Hasta luego(:

A mis queridos lectores qe no me dejan un RR tmbn los qiero y mucho (pero qe les cuesta escribirme? u.u)

**Nahisha Potter;* Hinata-chan36;* galb;* SmilesAndHearts;* kierinahana;* quezo1223;* sumebe;* SweetAndHappy;* Citlaliiify;* uzumaki hyuuga kimiko;* tari isil;* yoyoel;* Skuld dark;* kazuma yako;* enma-naruhina;* narutoxhinatax13;* yury-chan;*... y de los qe de plano no puedo saber qe me leen(: **

LES DESEO UNA MUY MUY MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!  
Que Dios los colme de bendiciones a ustedes y sus familias(:

Hoy todos somos hermanos; LOS AMO ñ.ñ

Review? Review? Review?

Itt-chan


	7. De cartas y encuentros

**Capitulo 7**

_Que estúpido... ¡Dios, que estúpido!... ¡Estúpido!_

_¿Quién se ha creído esa virgen? ¿Qué demonios me sucede riendo con ella? La primera vez que una mujer que ha hecho reír de una forma que hasta yo considere sincera, y tuvo que ser ella. ¿Por qué ella? Es la primera vez que me siento de esta forma. Diablos, me siento indefenso ante su maldita sonrisa y su estúpida ternura. Es tan… ella. Estoy perdiendo la batalla. Demonios, ¡la estoy perdiendo! No puedo permitirme empezar a sentir ni pizca de nada por esa… esa… ¡virgen! A buena hora Sakura me ha programado una sesión de sexo. Hoy podré desvirgar a la adoradísima heredera Yamanaka y eso me traerá de vuelta al grandioso mundo sexual al que sé que pertenezco. _

_Hoy no quiero escribir más. Después compensare la ausencia del bloque de "La verdad de Sakura Haruno"…_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_(Fragmento; El Diario de un Seductor. Itzel Rojas.)_

**De cartas y encuentros.**

Naruto dio varias vueltas en su cama en la casa de la vieja Tsunade esperando ansiosamente que el reloj diera las once para dirigirse a su departamento en la ciudad. Pareciera que incluso el tiempo se había puesto en su contra pasando lo más lentamente posible haciéndole recordar una y otra vez el error que estaba cometiendo al involucrarse sentimentalmente con Hinata Hyuga. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. No lo comprendía y por más que su cabeza buscaba una respuesta no la encontraba. Aquello iba mucho más allá de donde había sido capaz de llegar antes. Algo hervía en su interior y comenzaba a darle nauseas. En cualquier otra situación hubiera pensado que estaba enfermo, pero no, no era eso. Era algo que no entendía y que no quería entender. ¿Podría alguien como Naruto Uzumaki enamorarse de la sonrisa de una inocente?

Escuchó el segundero del reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche que había a un lado de su cama y comprendió que quedándose así como estaba en ese momento no iba a lograr nada que no fuera torturarse a sí mismo. Se sentó súbitamente quedando ligeramente mareado y caminó hasta el baño. Abrió la llave del agua fría, se desnudó y se paro frente al lavamanos mirándose en el espejo.

-¿Qué demonios me ves, marica? –le preguntó con rabia a su reflejo notándose pálido y sudoroso. Atribuyó ese efecto al calor que hacia esa noche y sonrió con burla juzgándose por sus absurdos pensamientos. Él no estaba enamorándose de nadie, solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Caminó hasta situarse bajo el chorro de agua y por un momento sintió como si le quemara la piel, estaba helada. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, permitiendo que el agua le empapara el rostro y su rubio cabello. De repente comenzó a reír. Aquello ahora le resultaba tan gracioso. ¿Él, enamorado? ¡JA! Ni siquiera en su peor pesadilla…

.

Ino andaba de arriba abajo por toda su habitación pensando la mejor forma de escaparse de su casa esa noche. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero a la vez emocionada por saber que Sai correspondía sus tan mal escondidos sentimientos. Revolvió ansiosamente su closet y encontró una vieja muñeca de tamaño natural con la que solía jugar varios años antes. ¿Por qué su padre se empeñaba en conservar todas aquellas cosas tan vergonzosas? Ella ya no era una niña. Era casi una mujer. Casi.

Acostó a la muñeca en su cama y la tapo hasta la barbilla. Hecho una mirada a su trabajo y rió de lo estúpida que se veía aquella escena. Tomó a la muñeca y la arrojó bajo la cama, enojada.

"Diablos" –maldijo por lo bajo mientras se tiraba al piso sin ganas, cruzo los brazos e hizo un puchero infantil mientras repasaba detenidamente todo lo que se encontraba en su habitación. Detuvo su mirada en la puerta del baño que se encontraba cerrado y reparó en la luz que se colaba por debajo. Había dejado la luz encendida y no lo recordaba. Si no se hubiera sabido sola en su habitación, habría pensado que alguien se encontraba ahí. De pronto una idea cruzo su cabeza y la obligo a sonreír ampliamente.

.

-¿Por qué demonios no llega todavía? –Preguntaba Naruto sentado en la oscura sala de su casa iluminada por una única lámpara junto a él –. Dijiste que vendría, Sakura. ¿No será que tu "amiguita" en realidad no confía en ti?

-Vendrá –Le contestó la pelirrosa que miraba por la ventana–. Mira, ya llegó. Suerte, Narutin –dijo antes de perderse tras la puerta de su habitación meneando las caderas. Naruto soltó un bufido de resignación y esperó escuchar el timbre para levantarse a abrir la puerta con una bastante ensayada sonrisa falsa.

El timbre sonó y se levanto sin muchas ganas con una seductora sonrisa en el rostro. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena que le pareció bastante graciosa; Ino lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa con las manos detrás de la espalda vestida con unos pants holgados y una sudadera a juego. La invitó a pasar y la condujo hasta su habitación encendiendo una luz bastante tenue que iluminaba un cuarto impecablemente ordenado.

-Puedes acomodarte en mi cama. En el cajón de allá hay lápiz y papel –dijo Naruto señalando la mesita a un lado de la amplia cama–. ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

-Me gustaría un vaso de té helado.

Naruto se dirigió a la cocina y hurgó en el refrigerador en busca de té helado para su invitada. Encontró varias latas en la parte más baja de la nevera y sirvió un vaso hasta casi llenarlo por completo. ¿Té helado? ¿Solamente té helado? ¿Cómo se suponía que se iba a acostar con ella estando completamente sobria? Solamente se le ocurría una manera de hacerlo. Había tratado antes con chicas que estaban enamoradas y sabía que era más difícil que cayeran en su red. La única forma absolutamente eficaz de hacerlo era emborrachándolas. Sí, bastante sucio, algo tardado y nada refinado, pero si deseaba tanto a una mujer, ésa era la única manera y, aunque a Ino en realidad no la deseaba tanto como para llegar a ese punto, la tarea que le había dejado Sakura lo requería. Tomó una botella de Vodka de la repisa más alta y terminó de llenar el vaso.

-Listo –dijo Ino a duras penas después de casi una hora levantando una carta recién escrita con varios manchones y con la letra menos entendible al final–. Oye, Naruto... –continuó la chica volteando a ver al rubio– ¿Qué le has puesto a este té?

-¿Por qué, cariño?

-No lo sé… sabe raro –contestó Ino levantándose y caminando hacia él tambaleándose peligrosamente. Ya llevaba varios vasos de aquel raro "té helado"–. Léela a ver qué te parece –y le tendió la carta antes de volver a la cama y arrojarse en ella dándole la espalda.

Naruto desdobló el papel y leyó las primeras líneas sin ganas. Esbozo una especie de mueca entre divertido y asqueado, arrugó la hoja y la arrojó sin cuidado. Enseguida tomó una cámara fotográfica que descansaba en su escritorio y comenzó a tomarle fotos a la desprevenida Ino, que se dio cuenta y volteó a verlo confundida con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó la rubia.

-Te tomo algunas fotografías. Sales muy bonita. ¿Alguna vez Sai ha pedido retratarte?

-¿Retratarme?

-Sí, cariño. Retratarte –explicó Naruto como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años–. ¿Nunca te ha pedido que poses para una de sus pinturas?

-No…

Naruto sonrió con malicia y decidió sacarle el máximo provecho a la situación en la que la había acorralado.

-Seguramente es porque no eres sexy –dijo sin aparente expresión en su rostro, pero disfrutando cada palabra pronunciada.

Ino lo miro indignada. Tenía dieciocho años y ese verano estaba por entrar a la universidad, así que consideraba su cuerpo suficientemente maduro y por lo tanto sexy. No sabía porqué pero siempre había sido bastante solicitada. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y bastante infantil comparado con las curvilíneas figuras de las chicas de la universidad, pero aún así, quizás por su rostro inocente y tierno, era muy solicitada.

-Claro que soy sexy –debatió furiosa y mirando al rubio casi con odio– Puedo ser sexy si así lo quisiera.

-A ver…

Tal como Naruto pensaba, Ino no pudo resistirse a ese reto y comenzó a moverse sobre la cama retorciéndose y optando poses que ella creía eran sexys, mas sin embargo parecía más bien infantil y hasta graciosa. Se recostó de lado, boca arriba, boca abajo e incluso se sentó con las piernas bastante abiertas y mirando a Naruto con una cómica cara lujuriosa. El vodka daba sus frutos.

-Se podría decir que luces bastante sexy –dijo Naruto conteniendo la risa.

-¿Ves? Yo puedo ser sexy.

-Ya se… pero, ¿te digo una cosa?

-¿Qué? –los ojos de Ino expresaban curiosidad mientras se acercaba a gatas a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Quieres saber que sería súper sexy? –cuestionó Naruto poniendo una cara como de quien esconde un secreto maravilloso.

-¡Dime! –exigió la rubia impacientándose.

Naruto se acerco a ella lentamente y pegó sus labios a su oído, susurró algo y luego espero a ver su reacción.

-¿Acaso estás loco? –preguntó Ino casi gritando y alejándose de él–. No me voy a desnudar enfrente de ti. Debo irme –anunció rotundamente.

-De acuerdo –admitió Naruto como si nada–. Llamaré a tu padre y en unos minutos vendrá por ti –El rostro de Ino se contrajo en una mueca de pánico y movió la cabeza negativamente mientras lo miraba con ojos de súplica. Naruto se llevo una manó a la boca e hizo un bastante falso gesto de sorpresa encantándose con el efecto logrado –¡Es cierto! Tu padre no sabe que estas aquí. Da igual, aún así lo llamaré… Ó…

-Por favor, Naruto, no llames a mi padre –pidió Ino suplicante y desesperada arrodillándose frente a él.

-…Ó –continuó el rubio como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido levantando a la chica del suelo–…dejarás que te dé un simple beso.

-¿…un beso?

-Así es, solo un simple beso –repuso él restándole importancia al asunto.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par y lo miró confundida una fracción de segundo. Debía aceptar que consideraba a Naruto bastante atractivo. Pero de eso a la oferta de tener que besarlo para salir ilesa de ese problema… pensándolo bien no perdía nada y quizás ganaba algo, al fin y al cabo Naruto era el chico más cotizado y rompe corazones de la academia Konoha. Ganaba mucho…

-De acuerdo –dijo al fin estirando los labios completamente rígidos hacia el rubio que sonrío con malicia.

-Ino, Ino, Ino… Yo no quiero un beso ahí.

-¿A no?

-No.

-¿Y… entonces?

El rubio se agachó y bajo de un solo tirón los pants que llevaba la Yamanaka. La escena que encontró luego de aquello formó una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Ella llevaba unas tiernas bragas de florecitas. Era obvio que no se esperaba esa situación.

-¿Qué diablos haces, Naruto? –preguntó Ino asustada tapándose con las manos y alejándose todo lo posible de él hasta chocar con la cama y caerse sentada en ella.

-Tú dijiste que te dejarías besar –dijo él sin poder ocultar su diversión.

-Pero… –las palabras de Ino fueron calladas por un fuerte y salvaje beso de Naruto, quien al mismo tiempo recorría suavemente las piernas de la rubia con las yemas de los dedos haciéndola estremecerse. Un segundo más tarde ya no oponía resistencia, dejaba que Naruto recorriera su cuerpo con manos expertas y respondía de apoco el apasionado beso– Na…ruto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él con voz suave y profunda.

-Pa… para.

Sin darse cuenta la mano de Naruto se encontraba acariciando suavemente su sexo por encima de las bragas mientras ella reprimía varios gemidos de placer. El rubio desvió el rumbo de sus besos por el cuello hasta la oreja respirando lentamente.

-Es aquí donde quiero darte el beso –dijo en un susurro.

Ino hizo un esfuerzo olímpico por abrir los ojos y caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba disfrutando de placeres carnales, sí, lo estaba gozando, pero no era lo correcto. Aquello no estaba bien. Echó las caderas hacia atrás alejándose de la tortuosa mano de Naruto.

-Déjalo ya –gruñó el rubio que empezaba a desesperarse. Con una mano hábil acercó a Ino a la orilla de la cama y la despojó de sus bragas dejándola desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Ella se estremeció y cerró las piernas fuertemente, cohibida pero extremo excitada–. Dejarás que te bese o llamaré a tu papi… y –continuó descendiendo hasta situarse frente a sus piernas y las abrió de golpe–… las fotos que te tomé pararán con tu amado Sai, ¿Qué crees que pensará?

Lo que Sai y su padre pensaran no importaría esa noche. Ella no pensaría más. Le agradecería al vodka el haberla puesto en ese estado y se dedicaría a disfrutar el placer al que estaba siendo sometida. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó hacer. Un orgasmo, luego otro, luego otro, y fue llevada a su casa casi una hora antes del amanecer, adormilada y cansada.

.

Si le hubieran dicho días antes que podría tener una bonita amistad con Naruto Uzumaki no se lo hubiera creído. Es más, aún cuando sabía que eso era lo que estaba sucediendo, le costaba creerlo. Era lindo, agradable e incluso divertido a su manera. Pero había algo en él que la intrigaba. No estaba segura si creer lo que todos, y el señor Yamanaka, creían del Uzumaki o creer lo que su amigo de toda la vida y compañero de las aventuras de su infancia decía de él. Después de pensarlo varias veces mientras desayunaba un plato de cereal decidió que creería lo que ella veía en él y no lo que los demás le decían, al fin y al cabo era ella la que se arriesgaba de esa manera.

-Hinata –llamó Tsunade desde la puerta principal–, tienes visitas.

Hinata se levanto del desayunador con el plato ya vacio, lo dejó en el lavatrastos y se encamino con paso resuelto hacia la sala donde la esperaba, sentado en un sofá, un chico de cabello café largo y lacio, profundos ojos grises y con una cautivadora media sonrisa.

-¡Neji! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –preguntó la chica lanzándose a los brazos del castaño.

-Gaara –dijo él simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros, una vez se hubo apartado de Hinata–. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?

-Pues… no sabía que estabas aquí, si no por supuesto que te digo. Es muy bueno ver caras conocidas en una nueva ciudad.

-Apenas me mudé hace un par de meses.

Hinata sonrió felizmente y abrazó de nuevo a Neji haciéndolo reír bajamente. Estuvieron charlando unos minutos en la sala hasta que la vieja Tsunade les ofreció una jarra de jugo de naranja y los invitó a salir al jardín trasero donde se sentaron en una mesita con sombrilla a la orilla de la piscina. Hacía casi dos años que no veía al chico con el que se encontraba ahora y eso solamente los obligaba a intentar ponerse al corriente en las horas que disponían para charlar.

-Supe que tu padre será el nuevo director de Konoha –dijo Neji cuando Hinata regresó de la cocina con otra jarra de jugo y rellenaba los vasos antes de sentarse frente a él–. ¿Es cierto?

-En efecto –contestó ella jugando tiernamente con el popote de su vaso sin darle importancia al asunto–. Me estoy preparando para lo que me espera siendo la hija del nuevo director.

Neji rió burlonamente y bebió un sorbo de jugo.

-¿Qué te dice el amor? –preguntó Hinata después de varios segundos en silencio.

-A mí el amor nunca me dice nada –le respondió él con voz agria y evitando su mirada. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió con complicidad mientras Neji hacia lo posible por evitar que una sonrisa surcara sus labios.

Ambos se echaron a reír y sus manos se encontraron a la mitad de la mesa.

.

Naruto abrió los ojos alrededor de las doce del día, semidesnudo y con un amargo sabor en la boca. Se estiró cuan largo era y cerró los ojos recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. A su mente acudieron los plácidos gemidos de Ino, sus estremecimientos, sus besos desesperados. No tuvo sexo esa noche, pero sí que disfruto. Sonrió para sí mismo y se levanto de un brinco completamente motivado para seguir con el desafío de acostarse con la virgen Hyuga. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Salió con una sonrisa tarareando una canción y se vistió. Caminó hasta la ventana que daba al jardín trasero y contempló las nubes un instante pasando una mano por su rubio cabello alborotándolo. Al bajar la vista una bestia que habitaba en su interior, cuya existencia desconocía, despertó gruñendo y retorciéndose; Afuera Hinata jugaba y reía con chico que no era él.

Bajó hacia el primer piso apretando fuertemente los puños y salió por la puerta principal ignorando las preguntas de Tsunade. Subió a su convertible y condujo lejos. El monstruo de su interior le reprochaba el haber huido de ahí y haber dejado sola a su Hinata con otro chico. Pero... ella no era su Hinata. La bestia, que se encontraba furiosa, quería obligarlo a regresar ahí y averiguar quién diablos era aquel sujeto, pero su reputación y su orgullo se lo impedían. Siguió su camino en dirección a su casa en la ciudad debía pensar bien en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Él, Naruto Uzumaki, no podía estar celoso. Naruto Uzumaki no podía estar enamorado.

* * *

_Otro cap(:_

_Gracias por sus reviews, gracias gracias gracias, mil millones de gracias(:_  
_Ando con el menorsísimo tiempo. DISCULPENME!_  
_Actualización hasta el proximo lunes o miercoles. Lo juro!_

_Los amo mi gentusa preciosa & adorada! _

_Review? Review? Review?_

_Un beso._  
_Itzel._


	8. Talvez sí, talvez no

**Capitulo 8**

El trayecto a su casa se le hizo eterno. Parecía que la suerte se empeñaba en restregarle en el rostro cuan mal le estaba yendo. Giró la mirada hacia el asiento del copiloto, Hinata había estado sentada ahi, con el cabello ondeandole al viento y con su aire risueño y encantador muy propio de ella. Negó efusivamente con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el camino frente a él. Sí, era encantadora... sí, le encantaba... pero no, no podía permitirselo.

A medio camino vio a una pelirroja con una diminuta falda haciendo parada. Se detuvo frente a ella y haciendo uso de sus dotes de Casanova se ofreció a llevarla a su destino, a lo cual ella acepto gustosa. No supo su nombre, ni siquiera le importó. Condujo hasta la casa de la chica y ella "amablemente" le ofreció entrar a beber un trago. Después de un par de horas, y de recuperar un poco de ego y orgullo gracias a algo de sexo con una desconocida, se encaminó hasta su mansión para descansar y si era necesario, romper algunas cosas.

**Tal vez sí, tal vez no.**

Bajó de su amado convertible y entró caminando a grandes zancadas. Ya no le importaba nada. Lo único que quería era darse una ducha para borrar los besos de la ardiente pelirroja, y tenderse en su cama a pensar nuevamente las cosas. Algo, una vez más, quedaba fuera de contexto, fuera de sus planes y, por lo tanto, le aterraba sobremanera. Llegó al rellano del segundo piso y una fuerza desconocida (pero bastante bien conocida para él) lo obligo a detenerse a la puerta de la habitación de su querida hermanastra. ¿La razón? Sakura gemía y pronunciaba cosas inentendibles. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Sakura? –Llamó a la puerta– ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó estúpidamente como si no supiera ya la respuesta.

Los gemidos cesaron y se escucharon varias pisadas presurosas seguidas del azote de una puerta, provocando así que la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchara aún más.

-Adelante –se escuchó la voz de Sakura, agitada, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Naruto se meció sobre sus talones y giró la perilla de la puerta de Sakura muy lentamente. Finalmente algo lograría hacerle olvidar todos los males que cargaba. Aquello le divertiría bastante. Llegó hasta la pelirrosa y la repaso con la mirada. Se había puesto un camisón y el filo de sus pezones se marcaban en la fina tela.

-¿Con quién jugabas, Sakurita? –preguntó el rubio disfrutando cada silaba.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Narutin –contestó ella aún con la respiración algo agitada.

-Veamos, veamos… –Naruto caminó por toda la habitación paseándose lentamente hasta llegar al gran armario que tenía Sakura en una esquina– ¿Qué habrá por aquí? –preguntó melodiosamente mientras abría el armario de golpe, pero dentro no había nada. Volvió a pasearse hasta situarte a lado de la cama– Y, ¿Qué tal aquí? –dijo agachándose para ver debajo de ella, pero ahí tampoco había nada.

-Exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Naruto? –preguntó Sakura mientras el rubio echaba un vistazo al baño.

-No lo sé, dime tú.

-¿Decirte qué?

-Vamos, Sakura, estoy seguro de que querías que escuchara tu aventurilla. ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? –pero antes de seguir hablando vio unos pies blancos sobresalir por debajo de la cortina del gran ventanal de Sakura– A jajá…

Se acercó con paso resuelto hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina lentamente. Aquello le divertía más de lo que esperaba. Junto a él, con una expresión de pánico y vergüenza, se encontraba el pálido Sai, completamente desnudo y tapando su hombría con las manos. Permaneció parado inmóvil unos segundos mientras Naruto intentaba evitar reírse y Sakura, imperceptiblemente, esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? –pregunto Naruto a Sai, rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo… bueno, yo… –balbuceó el artista.

-Toma, tapate con esto –dijo el rubio tendiéndole un cojín y empujándolo hacia la puerta–. Toma tus cosas y vete.

Sai tomó el cojín, recogió su ropa, que yacía bajo la cama, y salió presuroso maldiciendo por lo bajo. Naruto se quedó postrado viendo al moreno salir por la puerta y decidió salir él también para continuar con su plan de descansar y pensar. Se había divertido, se había calmado un poco, ya nada podía salir mal. No ahora. Pero antes de cruzar por completo el umbral de la puerta, la mano de Sakura lo detuvo por el hombro. Ella lo miraba con picardía y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo caminando lentamente hacia atrás hasta caer sentada cobre su cama, con Naruto peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-¿Qué te sucede, Narutin? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa, la de Naruto ya se había borrado por completo– ¿Me contarás?

-Contarte ¿qué? –cuestionó él sin entender del todo.

-Lo de Hinata, por supuesto. No necesito que me cuentes como te ha ido con Ino, no para de hablar de la explosión que le hiciste sentir…

-¿Explosión?

-Los orgasmos, Naruto –explicó Sakura al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio– ¿Y bien? ¿Ya te acostaste con Hinata?

-No –contestó secamente él.

De nuevo había salido a relucir el tema que tanto se esforzaba en evitar. De nuevo alguien había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y si las cosas seguían así no lo soportaría. Se soltó del agarre de Sakura y se alejó de ella con paso decidido, levantando todas las sospechas que podía con aquel comportamiento. Sospechas que no tardaron en atacar la retorcida mente de su hermanastra.

-¿Acaso te estás encariñando con ella? –preguntó Sakura con tono desafiante.

-Estás loca… –murmuró él deteniéndose en la puerta.

-Es cierto. La… quieres –terminó de decir como si la simple palabra diera asco. Naruto permanecía callado, y si bien dicen los sabios que "el silencio otorga", el silencio de Naruto explicaba hasta lo que no debía– ¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó ella al fin.

-No tienes que creerlo –protesto Naruto recuperando lentamente su sonrisa de arrogancia–. Las cosas se han puesto un poco más difíciles de lo que creí, pero esa virgen será mía al final de la semana.

-Eso espero, Narutin. Tu bien sabes que no puedes enamorarte de ella. ¿Dónde acabaría tu reputación? O, peor aún ¿Cómo acabaría la de ella? No puedes permitirte tener sentimientos por esa… virgen –dijo Sakura con un tono despectivo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Naruto y recorría su cuerpo con la punta de los dedos– ¿Te gustaría que te recuerde qué es lo que está en juego, Naruto?

Sin esperar una respuesta del rubio, Sakura lanzo los brazos a su cuello acercándolo más a ella. No olvidaba que su cuerpo estaba cubierto únicamente por un camisón holgado que se había puesto de improvisto así que decidió intentar sacarle provecho a la situación guiando la mano del rubio hasta su trasero por debajo de la ropa. Él rozo su feminidad con un dedo y Sakura suspiro gozosa.

-Todo esto será mío, preciosa –dijo Naruto apretándola aún más a él y dandole una nalgada antes de salir de la habitación.

.

Los minutos de espera se volvían eternos cuando de él se trataba. Lo había visto salir muy enfurecido a través de la puerta de cristal del patio trasero. La razón de su enojo la desconocía y, por lo tanto, no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué hora, Naruto Uzumaki, pensaba aparecerse de nuevo en la mansión.

El sol ya iba despuntando el cielo con sus tonos naranjas, rosas y rojos de un bello atardecer, y dentro, el reloj daba las siete. Hinata caminó hasta arrojarse en su cama y encendió la lámpara de noche que había a un lado, puesto que comenzaba a hacerse en penumbra. Despejo su mente de todo tipo de ideas referentes al rubio y su extraño comportamiento, y dejo que una sonrisa atacara su rostro a recordar la agradable visita que había recibido aquel día. Siempre era bueno ver caras conocidas, y Neji era sin duda una de las caras que más le gustaba ver, después de, claro, su novio Kiba.

_Kiba… _Ya tenía un bastante tiempo sin saber de él, y para su regreso aún faltaban casi diez meses.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien del otro lado de la puerta pero sus esperanzas de que fuera Naruto, nuevamente se esfumaron cuando oyó la voz de Tsunade llamarla.

-Hinata, querida, llegó una carta para ti –dijo entreabriendo la puerta.

-Gracias, Tsunade –Hinata tomo el sobre que Tsunade sostenía y, luego de agradecerle con una ligera inclinación, volvió a la cama para leer la carta.

En letras disparejas y garabateadas, se leía su nombre y bajo el, como un borrón no intencional, una pequeña huella canina. La carta era de Kiba, su novio, y por el estado en el que se encontraba parecía no tener mucho esmero; el papel estaba manchado, sucio y le faltaba una esquina al sobre. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado sintiendo el corazón latir como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, estaba nerviosa y emocionada, pero en cuanto leyó las escasas cuatro líneas las lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos. No podía creer lo que leía. No quería creer que aquello era cierto.

_Kiba… _él había terminado con ella.

Después de un año de relación, él la terminaba culpando a la distancia y al tiempo que los separaba. Alegaba que los dos podrían conocer otras personas y que tenían el derecho de enamorarse. Tantos momentos que habían compartido juntos, y justo cuando creía que su relación se fortalecería enfrentando aquel reto que el destino les había impuesto, él decidió que era demasiado. ¿Por qué? Quizás había conocido a alguien más, quizás tenía razón y el tiempo y la distancia era demasiado, o simplemente, quizás era un cobarde y no la amaba en verdad.

Arrugó el papel con rabia y lo arrojó a una esquina de la habitación, para después soltar un grito, ahogado con una almohada. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormida y no se percato de que alguien escuchaba sus sollozos con el corazón en el puño, detrás de la puerta.

.

No supo por qué el haberla escuchado llorar le había afectado de aquella forma. Aunque no sabía la razón de sus lágrimas, casi pudo estar seguro que le dolía como a ella.

Naruto acercó sus nudillos a la puerta de madera de la habitación de Hinata y permaneció ahí, con la mano en el aire a unos cuantos palmos de tocar, dudando si aquel momento era oportuno o no. Podía entrar y brindarle su consuelo pero… ¿en realidad podría hacer eso?

Justo cuando había recuperado, una vez más, su determinación y su orgullo, luego de haber superado el sentimiento de celos que lo embargo al verla con otro chico, tenía que encontrarse con ella, sufriendo, llorando, y haciéndolo sentir como un patán. ¿Patán? Por un momento se le atravesó en la mente que su adorado novio le había hecho algo y la rabia lo inundó hasta el tope. Apretó el puño con fuerza dispuesto a estrellarlo en la puerta para luego entrar, abrazarla y decirle que ahí estaba él, y que la iba a cuidar… pero él era un patán, mucho, mucho peor. Lo que el "patán" de su novio podía haberle hecho no se comparaba en absoluto lo que él pensaba hacerle.

Bajó la mano y la apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo y, después de varios segundos de titubeos, caminó hasta su habitación, se desnudó completamente y se tiró a la cama… nuevamente para pensar.

Mañana mismo iba a acabar con todo aquello. Pero la seguridad de querer hacerlo ahora se reducía a un tal vez.

* * *

_Otro cap(: Bastante corto, lo sé u.u_

_Lamento haberme tardado tantísimo, pero este cap me ha costado trabajo porqe ya son mas sentimientos encontrados y pues me es mas dificil expresarlos, ademas de qe ya entraré a clases de nuevo y estuve tomando un curso. Aparte sigo escribiendo cuanto puedo mi nuevo fic, pero sera otra adaptación (no se alarmen). Es una adaptación al GaaMatsu de una novela qe yo escribi, luego dejo mas detalles n.n _

_Nuevamente dejamos la contestaciones de los reviews para otra ocación, porfa u.u_

_Los amo-quiero-adoro mis queridisimos lectores de mi alma! :D _

_Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review?_

_Un beso._  
_Itzel. _


	9. Un lugar soleado

**Capitulo 9**

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –preguntó Naruto a Hinata intentando parecer desinteresado. Ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto haber llorado la noche anterior, y unas ligeras ojeras que le sumaban varios años. –Escuché ruido anoche en tu habitación –dijo en ausencia de la respuesta de la chica.

-Me fue difícil conciliar el sueño, eso es todo –contestó Hinata evasiva.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio ya sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-S...sí, estoy bien.

Naruto sintió aquella respuesta como una discreta petición de silencio, y se concentro en el plato de cereal que tenia frente a él que, al igual que el de Hinata, seguía intacto. Tomó la cuchara y comenzó a revolver su desayuno, buscando en él las mejores palabras de aliento que podía permitirse decir. No era un experto en ninguna situación que no fuera acerca de sexo. Dejó nuevamente la cuchara y abrió la boca para decir algo, mas sin embargo sus palabras fueron calladas por los sollozos de la Hyuga.

**Un lugar soleado**.

Dejó pasar unos segundos esperando que ella dijese algo con respecto a lo que le sucedía, pero al extenderse el silencio se acercó a ella lentamente y la rodeo con ambos brazos.

Naruto sentía arder su estomago y formársele un gigantesco nudo en la garganta. Jamás le había dolido tanto ver a alguien llorar. Vio a su madre hacerlo cuando su padre los abandonó para irse con otra mujer, vio a Sakura llorar al encontrarse bajo la presión de siempre complacer a su padre, incluso había visto a varios amigos suyos derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por razones que a él nunca le interesaron. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Le interesaba saber qué le sucedía, cómo se sentía, y sobre todo, saber cómo podía devolver a su rostro su sonrisa encantadora.

Un instante después unas finas gotas de lluvia golpeaban las ventanas y apagaban los sollozos de Hinata. Ella se oprimió con más fuerza contra su pecho y Naruto inhalo fuertemente el perfume de vainilla que se desprendía con sutileza de su cabello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó embriagar de su aroma, sin darse cuenta se encontraba acariciándola dulcemente. Sin darse cuenta de que ella había dejado de llorar, siguió abrazándola.

-Naruto… -la voz de Hinata se escuchaba suave y débil, sin embargo estaba cargada de seguridad y calma, tal y como siempre era. –Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme.

-Si tengo, muchas gracias por tu silencio –cada palaba salida de los finos labios de Hinata carecían de sentido completamente para él en aquellos momentos. Ella lo veía directamente a los ojos, aún sin soltarlo, y le hablaba en un cálido susurro. Veía sus labios moverse, pero no escuchaba las palabras que salían de ellos. No pudo más, _la besó _y lejos de todo aquello que pudo haber esperado, _ella le correspondió. _

Fuera se escuchaba el viento y la lluvia, las nubes grises ocultaban la luz del sol y una brisa fresca recorrió el comedor donde ellos se encontraban. Pero nada importaba en aquel momento, podía pasar un maremoto sobre ellos y sus labios seguirían bailando en su suave danza. Para Naruto, muy a pesar del clima de ese día, se sentía como estar bajo un intenso rayo de sol. Sintió un calor desconocido recorrerle el cuerpo y terminar en su nuca, pero en el instante en que deslizó una mano hacia la pequeña cintura de Hinata para apretarla aún más a su cuerpo, ella se alejó de él y lo miró desconcertada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Qué le sucedía? Todo iba perfecto. Ahora ella retrocedía lentamente haciendo aún mas distancia entre ellos de la que se formaba por la forma en que lo miraba. Su beso parecía tan lejano, como la posibilidad de que Naruto recobrara el orgullo y la altanería que lo caracterizaban.

-Lo siento, eso no debió suceder… -dijo Hinata sin saber si estaba en lo correcto o no.

-¿Por qué no? –la pregunta de Naruto salió de su boca sin aviso, ni permiso. Era exactamente lo que quería y necesitaba saber. ¿Por qué? Pero entonces se dio cuenta, él nunca podría ser el chico que Hinata merecía. Si ella se atrevía a estar con él iba a salir más lastimada de lo que se encontraba ahora. Él no era nada bueno para ella.

-Tu… yo…

-¿Qué? Tu, yo ¿qué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti como tu noviecito Kiba? –cuestionó Naruto con rabia. Enseguida supo que acababa de cometer un error, los ojos de Hinata se habían humedecido de nuevo y las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de un instante a otro. Supo que era Kiba el motivo de su llanto. Pero esta vez no se detuvo, estaba suficientemente enojado consigo mismo que no se percato de que solo lograba herir a la persona que más quería en ese momento. -¿Acaso es eso?

-No.

-No ¿qué?

-No… -repitió ella con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué te resistes, Hyuga? Sé muy bien que tú sientes algo por mí. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas mujeres habrían querido estar en tú lugar hace un momento? –soltó Naruto sin importarle nada. La mirada de Hinata cambió, las lágrimas salían con mayor intensidad y apretaba los puños.

-¿Qué yo siento algo por ti? ¡Eres un maldito egocéntrico! ¡No te importan los sentimientos de los demás, Naruto! –lanzó Hinata con enojo. Ahora se mostraba completamente desconcertada, indignada. ¿En aquellos momentos lo único que Naruto se dignaba a decir era que debía sentirse agradecida por haber sido abrazada por él? ¿Pero quién diablos se creía? Podía ser el hombre más guapo de toda Konoha, podía tener la sonrisa mas encantadora que ella había visto jamás, pero igualmente era una persona sin corazón. Y ¿qué ganaba ella con alguien así? Más sufrimiento –Eres un idiota –agregó en un susurro.

-¿Soy un idiota? ¿Igual o más que tu famoso noviecito? Por que por lo qué sé por él llorabas anoche e igual ahora –reprochó Naruto golpeando el desayunador con el puño.

-¡Él es muy diferente a ti!

-¿En qué sentido? ¿En qué sentido es diferente, Hinata? –cuestionó Naruto escrutándola con la mirada. Vagaba su vista de uno de sus ojos perlas al otro, y ambos tenían la palabra "confusión" explícitamente escrito en ellos.

-Al menos él tiene corazón –terminó Hinata dándose la vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí e irse a donde quiera que no estuviera él para atormentarla. Secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, e intentó caminar de prisa cuando sintió la mano de Naruto alrededor de su muñeca, apretándola, casi haciéndole daño.

No podría soportarlo mucho más, tenía que hacer lo que fuera posible por acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Estaba enfermo, de algo que él no conocía. Y el remedio era peor que la enfermedad. La había sujetado con fuerza de la muñeca, más de lo necesario, y la giró bruscamente para que quedara frente a él nuevamente. Ya no la miraba a los ojos, no tenía valor. ¿En qué momento había llegado a eso? Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta de ese acto, tan rápido como impensado, la pequeña mano de Hinata se encontraba aprisionada contra el pecho del rubio… _justo en su corazón._

Latidos.

Fuera, la lluvia aún rebotaba contra las ventanas. Sumergidos en el silencio en el que se encontraban, donde solo se podía escuchar el apaciguante siseo de la lluvia, Hinata sentía el agitado corazón del Uzumaki palpitar contra su mano, queriendo salir de su pecho. Lo miraba a la cara queriendo encontrarse con sus ojos azules, pero él no lo permitía, mantenía la cabeza gacha. La fuerza con la que apretaba su mano disminuía lentamente, ahora podía retirarla e irse de ahí si así lo deseaba, pero no lo hizo. Esperó unos segundos más en silencio y cuando bajó la mirada, derrotada, escuchó la voz de Naruto, tranquila y calmada, profunda y serena.

-Hinata, no sé de dónde has sacado eso, pero soy humano, también siento… -levantó la mirada y poso sus ojos en los de ella, mirándola intensamente, derritiendo el frio tempano de sus ojos de hielo –aquí dentro… también late un corazón.

Hinata lo miró, perpleja de lo que había oído. Ahora veía a Naruto tan débil, tan vulnerable como ella. Permanecieron mirándose con la misma intensidad, si sus labios no querían confesarle lo que sus ojos gritaban prefería simplemente conformarse con solo mirarlo y entender lo que sentía. Pero él nuevamente no dijo nada. Soltó a Hinata casi con brusquedad y salió de ahí caminando bajo la lluvia. Lo escuchó arrancar su auto y después hubo un completo silencio, salvo por la incesante lluvia.

Y ahí, parada a la mitad de la cocina, con la mano aún en el aire donde segundos antes había estado el corazón de Naruto, escuchando la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas, se dio cuenta de algo que resultaba obvio y que había estado pasando por alto, por que cada momento con él era inevitablemente perfecto, muy a pesar de su manera de tratarla, su forma de mirarla era lo que en realidad le importaba, por que ella… _estaba enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki. _Y ¿Cómo lo supo? Por un beso. Como en los más mágicos cuentos de hadas. "La princesa supo que estaba enamorada del sapo justo después de darle un beso".

Lágrimas.

Y se reprimió a sí misma por ese pensamiento. Apretó el puño que aún se encontraba en el aire, y lo bajó con los ojos cerrados soltando un suspiro. ¿Por qué pensaba constantemente en él? ¿Por qué le importaba en donde estaba, si era una buena persona, si se preocupaba por ella? Aún a pesar de haber llorado antes por el hombre al que creyó amar, derramó una lágrima por una razón diferente, sin expresión alguna en su rostro y mirando un punto fijo inexistente, con los ojos humedecidos, lloraba su confusión. Derramó otra y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

.

Naruto andaba deprisa por la carretera hacia la ciudad. No le había importado demasiado subir el toldo de su convertible y ahora sus preciados asientos de piel estaban completamente empapados, pero él no pensaba, su cerebro ya no le permitía pensar en nada más que no fuera Hinata Hyuga y su eterna manera de hacerle sentir que era la peor persona del mundo, que no era nada más que escoria sobre la tierra. Pero… en realidad eso era. No podía ser algo mejor que lo que él mismo se había impuesto ser. ¿Y si había cambiado? Él mismo no se reconocía, estaba diferente, había sentido celos de un amigo de Hinata, pensaba en ella la mayor parte del tiempo, pensaba en sus ojos, sus labios, su pelo, su cuerpo, incluso pensaba en ella como algo más que deseo, había querido protegerla cuando la oyó llorar, había querido partirle la cara al idiota de su novio por haberla hecho sufrir. Pero él también lo haría.

No se percató de en qué momento había aparcado su auto en la puerta de su mansión y permaneció un rato mas sentado frente al volante, completamente empapado, pensando en las mil maneras en las que pudo haber llegado al grado de no poder alejarla ni un segundo de su mente. Todo siempre era entorno a él, siempre había sido él mismo el centro de su universo. Pero ahora todo era ella. Era su lugar soleado bajo una intensa tormenta. Su sol.

-Baja de ahí de una buena vez –dijo una voz femenina bastante bien conocida para el Uzumaki –Y sube el toldo del auto, que sabes bien pronto será mío. No quiero que se estropee.

Maldición. Lo único que quería era un poco de privacidad, paz, soledad para pensar en realidad lo que estaba pasando. Y tenía que encontrarse con la única persona en el mundo que era capaz de restregarle en la cara todos y cada uno de sus errores sin sentir remordimiento alguno. A Sakura no le importaba como se sentía, _ella no tenía corazón._

Y otra vez pensó en ella… Hinata.

-Pasa ya –pidió la pelirrosa con fastidio parada en la puerta, sosteniendo un paraguas rojo vino. Andaba con un vestido entallado del mismo color y el cabello sujeto en una cola alta, bastante elegante para encontrarse sola en su casa, quizás iba a salir, y Naruto podría tener su momento de soledad como tanto lo deseaba. Error. –Entra, sécate, cámbiate de ropa, iras conmigo a una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta? –preguntó el rubio entrando seguido por su hermanastra.

-Sí, tonto, una fiesta, fue exactamente lo que dije. ¿Acaso estas sordo?

-No, Sakura. ¿No crees que sea bastante temprano para una fiesta?

-No todas las fiestas tienen que ser necesariamente de noche, cariño –contesto ella arrogante con un dulzón tono de voz.

Naruto desbotonó su camisa, que se le pegaba empapada al cuerpo, y se despojo de ella arrojándola al suelo con desgana. Se dejó caer en un sillón, sin importarle si lo mojaba, y se llevo los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz, intentando vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con ella. Sakura lo miraba expectante y confusa, sumamente confusa, incluso temía, y temía lo peor. Así que atacó con preguntas, directas, ella no se andaba con rodeos.

-¿Ya te acostaste con ella? –cuestionó dándole la espalda.

-Calla, no quiero que me interrogues ahorita, Sakura… -atajó sin mirarla.

-Solamente hice una pregunta. ¿Qué diantre te sucede, Naruto? ¿Sientes algo por ella? ¿Sientes "amor" por esa virgen? Ya no puedes ocultarlo, Narutin. Es obvio –atinó Sakura sin interponer un espacio entre cada oración. Tenía razón, absolutamente toda la razón, y debía devolver inmediatamente a Naruto al camino al que corresponde. ¿En donde acabaría su reputación si pasara algo con aquella virgen? Caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y lo rodeo situándose a su espalda.

-Si en realidad te interesa tanto saberlo: Sí. Siento algo por ella, pero no sé que es. No puedo lidiar con su comportamiento y su actitud de "yo soy mejor que tu". Ella es diferente. No sé qué hacer, me siento desarmando, expuesto… Me hizo reír, me ha dado celos, y me duele su dolor… -las palabras de Naruto salían sin premeditarlo. Cada cosa que había dicho era cierta, y así era exactamente como se sentía en esos momentos.

-No dejes que te afecte, Naruto. ¿O tengo que recordarte con cuantas mujeres te has acostado ya? Ella es solo una más de tu lista. Termina con eso de una buena vez. Ya verás que una vez que la hagas tuya todo se volverá a poner claro… lo que tú sientes es una obsesión porque no estás acostumbrado a que te rechacen…

-¡No es eso! –Interrumpió Naruto con enojo –Es completamente diferente.

-Entonces déjala. Olvidémonos de la absurda apuesta y déjala…

Dejarla… eso. Eso era lo que debía hacer. Dejarla. Era lógico, dejar todo ahora y hacer como si nunca nada hubiera ocurrido. ¿Era eso? Tenía cientos de cuerpos que podían reemplazar el de Hinata, labios que besar, cinturas que estrechar, sabores que probar… Pero no. No podía… no ahora, mucho menos ahora. ¿Por qué no quería hacerlo? Hinata ya se había clavado profundo en él, a pesar de no saber exactamente cómo, pero eso dolía, dolía aún más que cualquier daño físico. ¿Pero por qué dolía tanto el solo pensar que tenía que dejarla? Se levantó del sillón bruscamente, desconcertando a Sakura por unos momentos, y caminó por la estancia describiendo círculos.

-No puedo… -musitó vagamente.

-¿Qué?

-Que no puedo, maldita sea. No puedo –dijo en voz alta. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se recargó delicadamente sobre el gran piano que se encontraba tras ella.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó desafiante alzando la voz igual que el.

¿Por qué? La respuesta quizás se encontraba tan cercana como lo estaba Sakura en aquellos momentos. Caminó hacia ella y la tomo con fuerza de los hombros, mirándola a la cara, directamente a los ojos.

-¡Mierda, porque la necesito! –soltó casi gritando y con cierta furia en su voz. Se llevo una mano a la cara, cubriéndose con ella y respiró hondo tratando de controlarse. Había admitido algo que jamás había pensado admitir. –Necesito ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella. La necesito, y nunca antes había necesitado nada… y mucho menos a alguien –terminó vencido, hablando con un hilo de voz. Sakura permaneció quieta, inmutable, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera sorpresa, ni siquiera arrogancia. Esperó y Naruto descubrió su rostro antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse de ella. Y lo vio, una única lágrima resbalaba solitaria por la mejilla de su hermanastro.

No. Había sucedido. _Estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuga._

* * *

_Otro cap(: Y espero este compence la tardanza de los anteriores, tmbn su longitud. _

_Me esforce mucho con este capitulo, y para mí es el mejor hasta ahora... aunqe apesar de eso no me convenció del todo al final... no sé por qé u.u Pero en fin, espero enserio enserio enserio, no haberlo arruinado mucho & notese qué este capitulo tiene muy poco de la pelicula, (a mi parecer nada) por eso ha sido como un reto xqe tenia que mantener la trama, el sentido & el hilo de la historia. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, y si no, por lo menos algo aceptable._

_Nuevamente dejamos la contestaciones de los reviews para otra ocación porque ahorita estoy apunto de marcharme al colegio :/ _

_Los re **amo**-**quiero**-**adoro** mis queridisimos lectores de mi alma! :D _

_Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review?  
Recuerden que un bien y bonito review motiva al escritor,  
__sus reviews me hacen feliz y si yo soy feliz escribo para ustedes, y si escribo para ustedes, ustedes son felices, asi que todos somos felices XD HAHAHAHAHA' (no me hagan mucho caso no he comido)_

_Un beso._  
_Itzel. _


	10. Una reacción inesperada

**Capitulo 10**

Habían pasado ya treinta minutos desde que Naruto Uzumaki abandonó su mansión bajo una lluvia torrencial, dejando sola a Sakura Haruno vestida y sin baile. Pero eso a ella ya no le importaba demasiado. Lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era bajar a su hermanastro de los cuernos de la luna y obligarlo a sentir la tierra bajo sus pies. ¿Por qué le había confesado todo aquello? ¿Había caído tan bajo ya? Tenía muchas preguntas y para ellas, pocas respuestas, pero eso no la detendría. Nadie podía detenerla. Si Naruto sabía exactamente quién era ella (y lo sabía) debía estar consciente de que acababa de entrar a la boca del lobo. Y una vez dentro era imposible salir de ahí.

Tomó una hoja de papel de uno de los cajones de la mesita de lectura y sacó una pluma fuente de su bolso. No dudaba ni un poco de lo que estaba a punto de realizar. Sabía que era un acto extremo, pero el estado de Naruto lo ameritaba, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, si no lo perdería. Y, en un secreto tan bien guardado que nadie más que ella misma conocía, siempre había estado enamorada de su hermanastro. Escribió con letras largas y estilizadas, una carta dirigida a la única persona que sería capaz de devolver al Uzumaki a su mundo, y esa persona no era más que Jiraiya, el hombre que lo trataba como a un hijo y que, prácticamente, había introducido a Naruto en las artes del placer. Su abuelo.

Pero antes, debía mandar una invitación a un baile.

**Una reacción inesperada.**

Se sentía tan débil y frágil ante cualquier cosa, varado en su convertible negro bajo un cielo tétricamente gris con las últimas finas gotas de lluvia golpeándole la cabeza. Tenía el cabello pegado a su frente y a los costados de su cara, y tiritaba por completo gracias a la fuerte ventisca. Aunque la verdadera razón de su estado anímico tenía nombre y apellido: Hinata Hyuga.

Y justo ahora que había confesado casi por completo todos sus sentimientos a la peor persona a la que se le pudo haber ocurrido, su vulnerabilidad se encontraba a niveles estratosféricos, convirtiéndolo en un blanco por demás fácil para la arpía de Sakura, su hermanastra. No podía permitir que ella interfiriera con sus asuntos, sería demasiado peligroso, y mucho menos dejaría que se arruinen las cosas con Hinata. Iba a acostarse con ella, iba a ganar la apuesta, iba a tener para él a la mujer más deseada del colegio, y luego iba a olvidar que alguna vez sintió amor. ¿Amor? Respiró profundamente aclarando sus ideas y pensó. ¿Amor? ¡Diablos, no! Quizás solamente estaba obsesionado con el rechazo por parte de la virgen. Sí, eso era lo más sensato de pensar. Por que sentía que la necesitaba, pero… quizás no la necesitaba precisamente a ella, si no solamente necesitaba tenerla a sus pies, rogándole como muchas otras lo hicieron. Sí, eso era exactamente. Por que no había aceptado que la amaba, aquello era simple necesidad

¡Listo! Se había convencido a sí mismo, nuevamente, que Hinata Hyuga no era más que otra en su larga lista. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar su necedad? Lo descubriría pronto. Muy pronto.

Levanto la vista al cielo y se concentro en las nubes grises que se movían muy lentamente sobre él. Jamás había visto un día más triste y lluvioso en pleno verano. Se dispuso a encender el auto cuando su celular vibró intensamente anunciando una llamada entrante; Sakura Haruno. Tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero al final lo hizo para no levantar más sospechas. No podía dejar que ella piense que en realidad la situación le afectaba. Por mucho que así fuera. Y lo era.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –contestó de mala gana.

-_¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche, Narutin? _

-¿Te interesan mis planes?

_-No es eso, cariño. Pero creo que tienes una lección pendiente con la pequeña Ino. No la puedes dejar mal._

Estupendo, Sakura no había tardado ni un poco y ya había organizado otro furtivo encuentro sexual con la heredera Yamanaka. Soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos cansadamente, esperando algún tipo de insistencia por parte de la Haruno. Pero esta permaneció también en silencio.

-¿A qué hora? –cuestionó al fin, convenciéndose a sí mismo que eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Engañándose.

-_Doce de la noche. Adiós –_y colgó.

No esperaba tener una amena conversación con la pelirrosa acerca de su situación y lo que debía hacer, muchos menos vía telefónica, pero el cortón casi inmediato que le dio al saber que accedía habría despertado cierta intriga al antiguo Naruto, pero a éste no le había importado mucho.

Puso en marcha su auto y condujo despacio de regreso a la mansión de Tsunade sin pensar en nada más. Encendió el estéreo y subió el volumen todo lo que pudo. Pero no lograba apagar los fuertes latidos de su corazón al saber que ira de nuevo a donde ella se encontraba. ¿Por qué se sentía tan diferente? ¿Nervioso? Ansioso de ver de nuevo los ojos perlas de Hinata, que ahora se habían vuelto su único refugio. Unos ojos en los que era capaz de perderse y de olvidar el mundo. De olvidar quién era. Pero más aún, poder ver sus labios rosas, aquellos labios que solo había probado una vez, pero que necesitaba besar nuevamente. Y luego lo pensó. ¿Podría resistirse a estar en presencia de la Hyuga sin querer tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla de nuevo? ¿Qué haría ella si eso sucedía? ¿Sentía Hinata lo mismo que él? Pero a esas interrogantes las callaban otras de igual o mayor proporción, de igual o mucha mayor importancia, y todas comenzaban en: ¿Qué sentía él en realidad?

Estacionó el auto, pasados varios minutos y un fuerte trueno lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Había llegado y no se había dado cuenta. Pero ahora aquella mañana en la que la había besado parecía tan lejana. Entró, había perdido su eterno porte de superioridad y caminaba con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies, como si estuviera realmente agotado. Pero su cansancio no era físico…

-Naruto, ¿Qué te ha sucedido? –preguntó Tsunade apenas lo vio, mojado de pies a cabeza, despeinado, pálido y demacrado.

-Estaba afuera, llovió, es simple –contestó Naruto de mala gana. Caminó hasta el desayunador y no pudo evitar recordar la escena de hace unas horas. Casi pudo sentir los suaves labios de Hinata rozar los suyos, y cerró los ojos en un acto incontenible -¿Y Hinata? –preguntó sucumbiendo ante la necesidad de saber de ella.

-No está, salió hace un rato. Dijo que no volvería hasta dentro de unas horas. –Tsunade escrutó a Naruto con la mirada, deduciendo que su mal estado no se debía a la lluvia, y al preguntar por Hinata más dudas se presentaron ante ella. -¿Qué te sucede, Naruto? Sabes que a mí puedes contarme cualquier cosa, hijo.

Naruto medito su respuesta unos segundos. No quería ser grosero con la vieja Tsunade, no había razón para serlo, solo se preocupaba por él, pero si le contaba en realidad lo que estaba sucediendo, que intentaba acostarse con su huésped, que además era la hija del nuevo director de la universidad, para cumplir una apuesta y enriquecer su reputación, lo iba a correr de su casa en ese mismísimo momento, y se encargaría, gracias a su excelente posición en el consejo escolar, de que no pueda volver a acercarse a ella, ni a besarla, ni a intentar herirla. Aunque esa podría ser un buena opción. Podría decirle toda la verdad a la vieja Tsunade y luego mentirle a Sakura con que se había enterado por sí sola para que dejara de joderlo de una buena vez. Pero nuevamente pensar en perderla le causó pánico.

-Tuve una mala noche y una pésima mañana –mintió dándose la vuelta e infundiendo seguridad en sus palabras.

-¿Estás seguro? –insistió Tsunade.

-Sí, no se preocupe. Estoy bien… _o lo estaré pronto._

Y con esa forzada seguridad caminó hasta su habitación para darse una ducha y esperar la hora de su encuentro con la Yamanaka, aunque para eso faltaba toda la tarde. Se tiró en su cama, tomó su diario y escribió cuanto era capaz de expresar, empezando por su incertidumbre… y terminando en una mentira que ni él estaba siendo capaz de creer.

_"…pero no estoy enamorado de nadie, mucho menos de una patética virgen hija de papi. Naruto Uzumaki nunca se enamora. Nunca…" _

.

Después de ser golpeada por una verdad inevitable, Hinata había pasado el resto de la mañana haciendo sus maletas dispuesta a alejarse cuanto antes del causante de sus males. Hizo unas cuantas llamadas buscando un lugar en donde pasar las últimas semanas del verano antes de que su padre se mudase a la ciudad, y recibió negativas por cada número que marcó, excepto de Neji. Pero ese día no se cambiaria, no, quizás esperaría hasta la tarde siguiente cuando el clima se hubiese calmado, así sus pertenencias no correrían el riesgo de mojarse por la lluvia. Pero cuanto le gustaba esa lluvia, el olor a tierra mojada y su eterna ilusión infantil de bailar bajo ella. Sonrió por ese repentino pensamiento y no pudo evitar pensar que cierto rubio la invitase a danzar, entrando por la puerta de su habitación en cualquier momento, pidiendo disculpas por su repentina salida de aquella mañana, por haberla hecho sentir mal… Pero pasaron los minutos y luego se volvieron horas, tres para ser exactos, y Naruto nunca llegó. Fue en aquel momento que acepto la invitación de Neji a pasar la tarde con él, la había invitado al cine y propuso ir por unas malteadas antes de regresarla a la mansión, a ella le encantaba todo eso. ¿Por qué Neji la conocía tan bien?

-Y ¿qué te pareció? –le preguntó Neji varias horas después al salir del cine.

-Me gustó mucho –contestó Hinata con una sonrisa –Tu siempre encuentras la manera de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Lo que sea por ti, lo sabes –afirmó él abrazándola por los hombros. Un acto cariñoso típico de Neji Hyuga.

-Eres el mejor primo del mundo –dijo Hinata recargando la cabeza en el hombro de él. Y ambos rieron. Lo cierto era que del lapso de enamoramiento-rencor-odio que tuvieron, nació una amistad que sabían era muy difícil de romper. Ella era la única persona en la que Neji hallaba consuelo y viceversa. Eran los mejores amigos por encima de todo.

-¿Quieres que ya te lleve a tu casa? –preguntó Neji para cuando llegaron al auto.

-Hm, aún es temprano. Además me debes una malteada –contestó ella con tono resuelto sonriendo ampliamente y entrando al vehículo. La verdad era que le atemorizaba la idea de volver a la mansión de la vieja Tsunade y ver a Naruto, no sabría cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué hacer?

Naruto había despertado en ella un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido pero temía saber que él no sentía lo mismo. Lo mejor, tanto para él como para ella, era que ni siquiera dejaran crecer ese sentimiento que sabía le haría más mal que bien. Naruto nunca la tomaría enserio y ella lo había descubierto por sí misma. Porque él era _diferente, _era amable, luego arrogante, era lindo, luego odioso, era comprensible, y luego un completo ególatra. Y ella no tenía tiempo para gastar con alguien que no decidía si ser una buena persona o no. Él mismo se contrariaba en ese aspecto, decía ser bueno, que todo lo que se hablaba de él era una farsa y mera envidia, y luego actuaba tal y como era descrito por el señor Inoishi. ¿Entonces? ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Y por qué diablos le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué ya no pensaba en Kiba?

-¿Hinata? –la voz de Neji la devolvió al mundo real. Se encontraban estacionados frente a _Smooth & Shake's_, su nevería favorita desde muy pequeña, y Neji la miraba extrañado desde el asiento del piloto. -¿Te sucede algo? ¿Es por lo de Kiba? –preguntó ingenuamente.

-No… -contestó Hinata negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Entonces es por el Uzumaki… ¿o me equivoco? –inquirió el Hyuga.

-No… -repitió Hinata, pero esta vez asintió. No tenía sentido seguir ocultando algo obvio, y menos a Neji. Le había contado lo sucedido con Kiba y con Naruto respectivamente y él le aconsejo, con la mejor intención, que siguiera a su corazón. ¿Pero cómo? Si su corazón decía una cosa su mente se lo refutaba.

-Vamos, charlemos allá, pero baja ahora porque parece que lloverá muy pronto –propuso su primo bajando del auto. Dio la vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta de Hinata, y la abrió para que bajara.

-Estoy confundida, Neji. Muy confundida –dijo Hinata mientras bajaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿No sabes qué es lo que sientes por el Uzumaki? –interrogó Neji. Y dio en el clavo. ¿Qué sentía por él?

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si siento algo –_mentira._

Caminaron hasta el mostrador y ordenaron, después caminaron hasta una mesa alejada y se sentaron a esperar. Neji clavó sus ojos grises en los perlas de Hinata, como si mirara su alma y supiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no decía nada. Sabía que su mirada la delataría si continuaban viéndose de esa manera, así que agachó la cabeza concentrándose en sus manos, juntando y separando sus dedos índices una y otra vez. Empezó a llover, y comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Amabas Kiba? –preguntó Neji escrutándola con la mirada.

-Sí –_verdad._

_-_¿Aún lo amas?

-Sí _–mentira._

-¿Te gusta el Uzumaki?

-Sí –_verdad._

-¿Sientes algo por él?

-No –_mentira._

Hubo una pausa y Hinata volvió a levantar la vista hacia su primo. Neji dejaba ver una casi imperceptible sonrisa en rostro y gruñó con arrogancia. Ya lo había adivinado.

-¿Por qué intentas convencerte a ti misma de que no sientes nada por él? –cuestionó Neji al cabo de unos segundos.

-No lo sé. Quizás porque no me conviene enamorarme de alguien como él…

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? –interrumpió.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes si ni siquiera lo conoces? –cuestionó ahora Hinata, un tanto harta por la posición en la que se encontraba. ¿Qué Neji no se daba cuenta de que todo eso era difícil para ella?

-No lo defiendo, pequeña, es solo… ¿por qué no intentas darle una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

¿Por qué no intentarlo? Simple: si ella se enamoraba perdidamente de Naruto y él no le correspondía, su frágil corazón se rompería en mil pedazos. Él no es un hombre de una sola mujer, y ya se lo habían advertido, no tenía por qué correr ese riesgo… no había necesidad. Oh pero sí la había, la necesidad de perderse en sus ojos azul cielo y descubrir qué se encuentra más allá del tempano de su mirada. Porque ya se había rendido a sus pies, ya era demasiado tarde para decir que no.

-No lo conoces –soltó Hinata repentinamente.

-Y no creo que sea necesario. Al fin y al cabo no soy yo quien está enamorado, Hina –repuso Neji dejando entrever que una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. –Confía en tus sentimientos.

Y con eso concluyó su evaluación. ¿Resultado? Sería más feliz de lo que había sido en toda su vida… y luego sufriría por eso. Haría lo que su corazón le dictara, sin importar las consecuencias. Naruto le había demostrado una parte de sí que creyó no existía en el. Nada podía salir mal, o al menos eso quería creer.

Hablaron de varios temas sin importancia, y luego de un rato Hinata pudo reír alegremente de nuevo. Pasaron casi una hora entre pláticas y risas, y luego de pagar, cuando hubo dejado de llover, se dirigieron a la mansión de Tsunade. Anduvieron sin prisa con la música en alto volumen. Neji definitivamente la había ayudado mucho a sentirse mejor y con el nuevo ánimo que tenía dejaba ver una sonrisa radiante. Ya no pensaba en Kiba, tenía bastante tiempo que no pensaba en él, ahora su mente se concentraba en la profundidad de los ojos cielo de cierto rubio, y al pensar en él no podía evitar sonreír más ampliamente. Lo vería pronto.

Divisó la mansión al estar cerca y un cosquilleo atacó su estomago. Se sentía estúpida, como una niñita enamorada con sus respectivas mariposas en el estomago y rió por eso.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Neji al verla reír.

-Pensé algo gracioso –contestó Hinata encogiendo los hombros restándole importancia. El coche se detuvo en la entrada y ella se giró completamente hacia su primo para despedirse. –Muchas gracias por este día, Neji. –dijo mientras lo abrazaba y dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

.

Ya era suficientemente tarde como para que Hinata aun no hubiese regresado de dondequiera que había ido con quienquiera que haya ido, su paciencia comenzaba a agotársele y no fue hasta ese entonces que decidió salir a caminar un rato. Tenía que verla ya para que sus ansias se calmaran. Tenía que verla y entonces haría lo que tanto había planeado toda la tarde. Estaba decidido a descargar todo lo que sentía con Hinata Hyuga, pararla en seco y darle el beso que nunca le habían dado, acariciarla y tocarla, dejarle ver y conocer el deseo a través de sus ojos. Hacerle saber que debía sentirse afortunada de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Naruto Uzumaki y poder tenerlo para ella sola, así fuese solo una tarde… Pero eso dejó de importarle en cuando la vio.

Hinata abrazaba y besaba al tipo de pelo largo con el que la había visto el día anterior, y al voltear ella sonreía radiantemente.

Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor directamente en su pecho. Y otra más en su orgullo.

El castaño lo vio y bajó del auto para acercársele. ¿Acaso iba a presentarse ante él? ¿Quién diablos se creía? ¿Quién diablos era? Echó un vistazo al auto y vio que Hinata los miraba consternada, preocupada ¿nerviosa? Pero no se movía, permaneció dentro con la puerta entreabierta, mirándolos.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Naruto con agresividad.

-Neji… -comenzó el castaño, levantando una mano para ser estrechada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Naruto lo callo con otra pregunta, volviendo a su frivolidad habitual después de un instante de perplejidad. Para Hinata había cambiado tanto, había olvidado su típico tono de superioridad y solo lo recordaba con la voz suave y pasiva con la que le había dicho que tenía corazón, pero ahí estaba de nuevo.

-Yo… solo vine a dejar a Hinata… -intentó hablar Neji.

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora largo –ordenó Naruto enfurecido. No entendía qué lo hacía sentirse así, pero en definitiva, si no se hubiera contenido, le hubiera propinado un fuerte y rotundo puñetazo a aquel sujeto solo para verlo tirado en el suelo suplicando piedad, _frente a ella._

-¿Pero qué te sucede, amigo? Solo vine a traer a Hinata de vuelta…

-Deja ya la escena de celos, Naruto –habló Hinata, saliendo de su shock e intentando pararse frente a Neji, pero este se antepuso a ella y le cerró el paso, protegiéndola. Eso simple acto enfureció aún más a Naruto. ¿Celos? ¿Por él, de nuevo? Y ahí estaban nuevamente sus altibajos, y esta vez caía con más profundidad. ¿Por qué aquel cretino podía protegerla sin que nadie se lo restregara en la cara? ¿Por qué él siempre tenía que ser el malo? Porque lo era.

-Hinata, mejor vámonos de aquí. Tenías razón, este sujeto está loco –dijo Neji tomando a Hinata por el brazo dispuesto a llevársela de ahí. –Mañana vendremos por tus cosas.

-¿Te vas? –cuestionó el rubio con ironía al ver que el castaño se daba la vuelta.

-¿No era eso lo que querías? Nos vamos –lo enfrento Neji.

-Neji, no, espera –intentó detenerlo Hinata.

-Vámonos, Hina, no puedo dejarte sola con él.

¿Que no qué? Y eso fue todo, se la iban a llevar y no tendría que volver a verla. Y olvidaría todo lo sucedido. Pero ¿en realidad iba a permitir que se la llevara?

-Hazle caso a tu nuevo novio, Hyuga, no me interesa, eres una zorra –y las palabras habían escapado nuevamente de los labios de Naruto, con ese aire despectivo que le caracterizaba.

Hinata sintió que algo se había roto en su interior y contuvo las ganas de llorar. La había llamado zorra, la había insultado, justo después de demostrarle que era capaz de sentir como ella, no le estaban importando sus sentimientos ahora. Había vuelto para poder perderse en sus ojos azul cielo sin importar nada, y así la recibía él. No lo entendía.

-Si la vuelves a insultar una vez más te parto la cara aquí mismo, imbécil –sentenció Neji. Y Naruto sintió un profundo odio hacia aquel sujeto. Él podía defenderla, era el héroe, y Naruto el villano. Y se enfureció por qué sabía que él nunca podría defenderla de esa manera. Quiso destruir, quiso romper, pero posó sus ojos en los perlas de Hinata, y nuevamente el frio témpano de hielo de sus ojos se derritió.

-Neji, detente, por favor –suplicó Hinata al ver que el semblante de Naruto se había calmado. Había suavizado sus facciones y aflojó los puños.

-Me voy –anunció Naruto antes de pasar junto a ellos sin dignarse a ver a Hinata a los ojos. No podía. Y sintió que ella tampoco lo miraba.

Subió a su convertible y condujo a gran velocidad hasta la ciudad. Aún faltaban algunas horas para la cita acordada con Ino pero si ella sabía lo que le convenía respondería a su llamada inmediatamente. Y así lo hizo.

-Ino, te veo en treinta minutos en la nevería de la esquina de tu casa, ¿entendido?

-_Pero, ¿no nos íbamos a encontrar hasta las 12?..._

_-_Ino, te veo en treinta minutos en la nevería de la esquina de tu casa, ¿has entendido? –repitió Naruto más despacio, intentando parecer sereno.

-_De acuerdo…_

Y colgó. Anduvo en silencio y sintiendo que todo se movía a su alrededor. ¿Qué había hecho para sentirse de ese modo? ¿Por qué no podía entender? Apretó los puños con fuerza, haciéndose daño con las uñas clavadas en la palma de su mano. No encontraba una respuesta lo suficientemente cuerda como para darla por aceptado. Todas comenzaban y terminaban en algo que le resultaba ridículo. Pero después de todo lo sucedido él mismo podía llegar a pensar que las sospechas más insólitas eran ciertas… ¿Y si de verdad estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuga?

Sí que lo estaba, a pesar de no querer admitirlo. Pero es que no podía admitirlo.

Miró su mano y una gruesa gota de sangre resbaló por su brazo. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¡Mierda! Se estaba volviendo loco.

Llegó al lugar donde se encontraría con Ino al cabo de unos minutos, y cuando la vio acercarse la hizo subir al auto sin rechistar para dirigirse a su mansión.

-Naruto, ¿qué te pasó en la mano?, estas sangran… -preguntó Ino después de un rato, pero no alcanzó a terminar porque el Uzumaki paró el auto en seco, salió de él, caminó hasta la puerta de su acompañante y la bajó en brazos con un andar torpe y brusco -¿Qué te sucede? Espera…

Naruto no habló durante el camino a la habitación, ya al llegar ahí le robo el aliento sumergiéndose en un beso fuerte, brusco, un beso egoísta y desquiciado. No sabía donde más refugiarse, la soledad de su habitación le parecía aterradora, y luego de pensarlo varías veces lo único que quería era desquitar toda su furia y enojo de la única manera que él conocía. Guió a la rubia a la cama con andares torpes, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo sin ninguna delicadeza, sin rodeos, pero ella no se quejó… Recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro de la cavidad bucal de Ino haciendo bastante difícil la correspondencia del beso, pero ella no se quejaba, ¿por qué no oponía resistencia como lo hubiera hecho Hinata? _Ella _jamás se dejaría besar así.

Se quitó la camisa y despojó a Ino del vestidito floreado que llevaba puesto. Comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, lamía, arañaba, mordía, no le importaba el daño que le estaba haciendo a Ino, y ella solo jadeaba y gemía con fuerza retorciéndose bajo él. Se acercó a su cuello y se hundió en él tratando de recrear el aroma que tenía tan impregnado en la memoria, el dulce olor a vainilla que desprendía Hinata, pero no podía. Besó su cuello con salvajismo y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la chica. La despojó de su ropa interior y, después de denudarse él, la hizo suya sin piedad ni rodeos. Llevándola al borde del colapso, haciéndole gritar su nombre. Pero eso no le bastó.

Cayeron rendidos sobre las sabanas revueltas y Naruto contempló a Ino unos segundos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué razón Hinata rondaba constantemente sus pensamientos? Se sentó en la cama y sacó su desgastado diario para hojearlo, las últimas páginas llevaban el nombre de Hinata, escribía constantemente sobre ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto? –preguntó Ino, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia –evadió él cerrando su diario de un golpe y guardándolo de nuevo.

-Estas así por ella, ¿verdad? –más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Naruto la miró prestándole atención por primera vez en toda la tarde esperando que continuara hablando –Sea quien sea no merece que le hagas esto…

-¿Segura? Porque que yo sepa tu "amas" a Sai, sin embargo escuché que gemías y jadeabas sin control hoy...

Ino bajó la mirada y al sentir que Naruto se levantaba de la cama volvió la vista hacia él.

-Naruto… -lo llamó. Él se detuvo en la puerta del baño y apenas giró la cabeza sin verla a la cara –Entonces, ¿tú la amas a ella?

-Hmph –Naruto hizo un ruidito que denotaba autosuficiencia, escondiendo las verdaderas palabras que ahora ansiaban con salir de sus labios, desesperadas. ¿Y si era cierto? Él no conocía el amor, quizás se parecía un poco a lo que él sentía. Tal vez era lo que sentía. Entró al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta murmuró inaudiblemente, más para sí mismo que para Ino -: _Me temo que sí. La amo. _

.

-Hinata, llegó esta carta para ti –anunció Tsunade fuera de la habitación de la Hyuga.

Hinata se levantó perezosamente de su cama y caminó hasta la puerta, para abrirla y recibir la carta. Tsunade sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño sobre, una tarjeta y una rosa teñida de azul. Tomó sus cosas y regresó a su cama. Abrió el sobre y le sorprendió un poco lo que había en su interior: Una invitación a un baile.

Observó la rosa azul y se sintió confundida. ¿Quién podría haberle mandado todo eso y por qué? Vio la pequeña tarjeta que pendía de la rosa y la leyó:

_Esta es mi forma de pedirte disculpas._

_Naruto._

* * *

_Por que ustedes mis amadisimos lectores lo pidieron: (ta tararán) Otro cap de Jugando a Seducir n.n _

_Me estoy largando al colegio, pero en la noche haré un chat ^^ para el que qiera contactarme music_itsmytime _

_Los re **amo**-**quiero**-**adoro** mis queridisimos lectores de mi alma! :D _

_Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review?  
_

_Un beso._  
_Itzel. _


	11. Absurda cenicienta

**Capitulo 11**

¡Qué idiota había sido! Le mandó una rosa para disculparse con ella, por haberla tratado tan mal, por haberla llamado zorra. Pero no una rosa cualquiera, una azul… ¿por qué una rosa azul? No sabía exactamente por qué a las mujeres les encantaba que les obsequiaran flores, era una especie de cliché, y aún más cuando eran rosas rojas, pero ¿azules? Dejó de divagar sobre aquello y caminó hasta la nevera, sacó de ahí una lata de té helado a medio acabar y se echó al sofá a bebérsela. Encendió el televisor y pasó los canales repetidamente sin buscar ninguno en específico, solamente quería sacar de su mente la manera en la que había desquitado su rabia con Ino. Había caído muy bajo.

Echó un vistazo al ramo de rosas que descansaba sobre el diván de la sala… también eran _azules._ Pensaba darle aquel ramo en caso de que la única rosa no haya sido suficiente para ser perdonado y lo había dejado a la vista para que no se le pudiera olvidar, pero ahora le molestaba tenerlo tan cerca de él. Le recordaba constantemente lo idiota que se sentía… enamorado.

**Absurda Cenicienta.**

Repasó por enésima vez la carta que había recibido esa mañana. Una carta de Jiraiya. Tenía bastante tiempo sin saber de él y, casualmente, justo en ese momento, intentaba comunicarse nuevamente. Y por lo que en la carta decía, podía apostar lo que fuera a que su abuelo estaba enterado de su "situación".

_Naruto._

_Me he enterado que tramas algo por ahí con la hija de tu nuevo director, así que te pido discreción y que no pierdas tu objetivo. Recuerda que eres un Uzumaki, Naruto, nunca olvides eso. Planeo hacerte una pronta visita. Espero me recibas tan bien como siempre lo has hecho: con dos mujeres y una buena botella. _

_Tu abuelo._

_Jiraiya._

¿No podía ser más obvio que había sido llamado justo en ese momento? Estaba casi completamente seguro de que había sido Sakura quién había informado a Jiraiya sobre los sucesos recientes, sobre su repentino enamoramiento y su extraña confesión, y seguía empeñándose en meter las narices en donde no la llamaban. ¡Que importaba su apellido en esos momentos! Tenía mejores cosas de qué preocuparse. ¿Cómo manejar todo aquello? ¿Podría en realidad?

Escuchó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de entrada y enseguida el perfume de mujer delató quién era. Justo la persona a la que más quería encontrarse en esos momentos: Sakura Haruno.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –cuestionó la pelirrosa acercándose a su hermanastro. Llevaba una mano tras la espalda, como escondiendo algo, y lo miraba con complicidad.

-Son las seis de la tarde, Sakura. No es temprano –contestó Naruto sin muchos ánimos tratando de concentrarse en un comercial de detergentes que estaban pasando en el televisor. Sakura se paró frente a él obstruyéndole la vista, y dejó caer un sobre en su regazo – ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué no sabes leer, Narutin?

Naruto rodó los ojos con fastidio y tomó el sobre para leerlo. No hubo necesidad de abrirlo, porque en cuanto le dio la vuelta y leyó en él "Estas invitado a un baile", se negó rotundamente sin darse tiempo de contemplar la idea. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Sakura, y arrojó la invitación al suelo.

-No seas tan arisco, Naruto. Te conviene salir a despejar tu mente… Me he enterado de que tu noviecita irá.

¡Alto! ¿Hinata irá a ese bailecito sacado de la manga por Sakura?... Naruto Meditó un poco la situación. Sí, necesitaba calmarse, "despejar su mente", intentar olvidarla aunque solo fuera una noche, refugiarse en otras caderas y hacerse de otros pechos. Total, esa noche podría pasar por incontables números de habitaciones y la olvidaría por completo. Y decidió que iría, la pasaría bien, y también podría verla, pero ignoró esa idea en cuanto apareció en su mente, aún cuando quizás era la más determinante. Hinata, la vería.

-¿Hora? –preguntó Naruto. Sakura dio en el clavo. Así de calculadora podía resultar si la situación lo ameritaba.

-Pero recuerda que iras conmigo, Naruto.

-¿Esa es la condición? –cuestionó el rubio enseguida.

-No es una condición, Narutin… solamente quería recordártelo. Yo te estoy invitando –contestó ella. Sí era una condición. No iba a compartir a "su" Naruto con alguien más. Y mucho menos por una virgen a la que casi no conoce. No podría elegirla por sobre ella. No lo permitiría.

-De acuerdo, iré –respondió el Uzumaki al cabo de unos segundos. Pero había establecido una regla: esa noche iba tener en sus brazos a cuantas mujeres quisiera. Así era él y así sería siempre. Sin importar cuán enamorado podría estar…

…

9:30 pm.

Hinata seguía en la bañera, sumergida hasta el cuello y con su largo cabello azulado sujeto en una coleta alta, y el desgarbado flequillo cayendo irregularmente sobre su frente mojada. Tenía en sus manos una rosa teñida de azul violáceo, permanecía intacta, como cuando la recibió de las manos de Tsunade, y descansando en un banquillo junto a ella se encontraba la nota que Naruto le había mandado, y bajo ésta, una invitación. No sabía que pensar de esa situación, la actitud de Naruto la confundía pero a la vez la tenía tan… _enamorada_…

Salió de la bañera y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla delgada. Secó sus pies y salió del baño.

10:00 pm

Hinata se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación, mirando con detención su reflejo.

Repasó su rostro, de dulces facciones, sus ojos perlados que brillaban con nerviosismo, el flequillo que adornaba y enmarcaba la forma de su cara, sus labios finos con un ligero toque de brillo labial. Bajó la mirada a sus hombros descubiertos, luego sus pechos, que se alzaban irreverentes en contra de la gravedad. Bajó un poco más, en su pequeña cintura, un poco más, sus caderas. Siguió bajando la mirada por el contorno de sus piernas y al final se posó en sus pies descalzos. Se sentía absurda en esos momentos, creía sentirse como una princesa… Ya no llevaba puesto sus vestiditos florales y holgados, ni sus jeans desgastados. Se encontraba parada en medio de su habitación ataviada con un vestido lila que se ajustaba con sutileza y perfección a su cuerpo… y descalza.

Había preferido un buen libro y música suave para pasar aquella noche de sábado, o nadar en la piscina o cualquier otra cosa a estar vestida así, con un maquillaje ligero y su cabello, que normalmente caía lacio y recto, con ligeras ondulaciones. Nunca se había considerado atractiva, pero en ese momento la palabra "hermosa" la describía perfectamente. No se sentía por completo cómoda, ella prefería pasar desapercibida, no le interesaba mucho llamar la atención, y menos la de los hombres.

10:30 pm

Hinata había bajado a la sala de estar y miraba con impaciencia el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la estancia. No sabía exactamente qué estaba esperando, Naruto no le había dicho si pasaría por ella o no, ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera sido él quien mandó la invitación, más sin embargo ahí estaba.

10:45 pm

Hinata dormitaba sobre el sillón de la sala de la mansión de Tsunade, con un vestido lila, ajustado en el escote y suelto al vuelo al caer suave al suelo, con los pies descalzos. Nadie había llegado por ella. Y no se atrevió a ir sola. ¡Qué ridícula!

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos azules que le devolvían una mirada embelesada.

-Naruto… -musitó Hinata al caer en la cuenta de la situación. Naruto se encontraba ahí, agachado, con un traje negro, junto a ella… y la observada dormir. Ya no había en sus ojos ese témpano de hielo que se oponía a la vista de su verdadera alma, ahí estaba él, autentico y real. Pero a su vez tan irreal.

-No digas nada, esta noche vamos a un baile –Y el mundo como lo conocía cayó al vacío. De todas las mujeres con las que pudo haber pasado la noche la eligió a _ella. _La vio tan hermosa, tan única, tan perfecta. Y como todo un príncipe azul, la cargó y la llevó al auto – ¿Tus zapatillas? –preguntó al notar la desnudez de los pies de Hinata.

-Los he olvidado junto al sillón –contestó ella incorporándose- iré por ellos…

-No. Espérame aquí, ya regreso… -Naruto se dio la vuelta y entró velozmente por las zapatillas de _su princesa_. Aún se sentía algo confuso por la decisión que había tomado, pero al verla ahí, tan inocentemente bella supo que tomó la decisión correcta. Ni un millar de cuerpos desnudos le hacían competencia a la belleza tan angelical que Hinata poseía. Regresó con un par de tacones blancos, no tan altos como las demás mujeres acostumbraban a usar, y se agachó junto a ella en la puerta del auto.

-Naruto… ¿por qué haces esto? –cuestionó Hinata cuando extendió una mano para calzarla él mismo.

-Solo lo diré una vez, y espero que te quede bien claro, Hinata… te quiero –pronunció Naruto lentamente y mirándola con intensidad a los ojos.

Hinata se sintió perderse en la inmensidad de los ojos azul cielo que la miraban con tanta devoción. Creyó que de un momento a otro despertaría y que ese sueño tan magnífico iba a terminar, y temió que así sucediera. Pero seguiría soñando, aunque su sueño acabase en pesadilla, mientras él estuviera ahí, seguiría soñando.

Levantó delicadamente una pierna y Naruto le colocó la zapatilla, hizo lo mismo con la otra y después de un instante acercó su rostro al de ella. No podía emitir palabra alguna y su corazón latió tan fuertemente que sentía que saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante. ¿Por qué Naruto Uzumaki podía causar ese efecto en ella? Él tampoco habló, permaneció ahí, a pocos centímetros de Hinata, repasando el contorno de sus finos labios para luego mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, como una pregunta silenciosa. Tal vez pasaron varias horas, quizás solo unos minutos, a lo mejor tan sólo unos segundos, pero Hinata por primera vez se sintió completamente feliz y segura. Como nunca antes se había sentido con ningún otro hombre.

Acercó su rostro lentamente al de Naruto y posó sus labios en los de él.

Tal y como Hinata pensaba, ése era el beso perfecto, suave, tierno, delicado, y a la vez apasionante, profundo, intenso, que irónico era el amor. Sintió la cálida lengua del Uzumaki rozar sus labios tímidamente e hizo lo mismo como modo de aceptación. Llevó una mano a la nuca de Naruto, enredando sus dedos en su cabello rubio, pero él se alejó de ella, despacio, haciéndole querer más de esos besos que apenas había probado, pero que la habían enloquecido.

-Debemos ir a un baile, Hina –y le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Besó su mejilla y cerró la puerta del auto para dirigirse al asiento del piloto. Encendió el coche y anduvieron en silencio hasta la ciudad. Un silencio turbio, interrumpido únicamente por los sonidos de la noche y los demás autos que andaban por la carretera.

Hinata no dijo nada en todo el camino. Temió decir cualquier cosa. Temió hablar y de repente encontrarse en su cama, aferrándose a su almohada, y terminando con ese sueño que parecía perfecto. Tuvo miedo. ¿Por qué ahora era encantador y aquella misma tarde la había insultado? Y desvió la mirada de él, no podía seguir observándolo, sintió pánico de que todo fuera un engaño.

-Naruto, todos nos verán ahí… -musitó débilmente, tentando la aparición del Naruto que conocía. Con sus tantas conquistas no podía aparecer de repente con ella, una completa desconocida, o quizás no tan desconocida, pero esa misma idea la aterraba, llegó a pensar que él solamente la quería como un trofeo, sí, era bien conocida, por su artículo en la revista más popular, y por ser la hija del nuevo director de la mejor universidad del estado, y era un gran partido para cualquier Casanova… justo como Naruto Uzumaki.

-No, Hinata –contestó Naruto casi enseguida, con una voz calmada y completamente segura –El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo.

-Oh, lo olvidaba, el mundo gira en torno a ti, ¿cierto? –dijo ella con amargura al notar el deje de arrogancia en las palabras de Naruto. Pero él sonrió, dejándola desconcertada -¿Qué?

-No todo el mundo –respondió Naruto volteando a verla. Ella no entendió.

-Perdón, ¿qué?

-Esta noche, al menos mi mundo gira en torno a ti –Aseguró él tomando su mano y apretándola entre la suya. Quería dejarle en claro que estaría con ella y que no la dejaría sola. Que _la amaba._

11:40 pm

Hinata iba en el convertible negro de Naruto rumbo a la mejor noche de su vida. Tal y como siempre la había soñado.

Llegaron al gran salón donde se celebraba el baile y Naruto bajó con prisa para asegurarse de abrirle la puerta a su princesa. Sí, esa era la única palabra que podía describirla. Caminaron hasta la entrada y, después de enseñar sus invitaciones, desfilaron tomados de la mano por la gran alfombra color plata que cubría el lugar. Todas las miradas se posaron casi inmediatamente sobre Hinata y los murmullos estallaron al reconocer a su acompañante, pero eso a Naruto no le importó, asió con más fuerza la mano de la Hyuga y la condujo hasta una mesa alejada, donde nadie tuviera la inoportunidad de interrumpirlos. Nada ni nadie podía interrumpir esa perfección.

…

Sakura llegó rabiosa a la fiesta una hora después de la acordada y con el cabello esponjado por la humedad de la lluvia que había empezado a caer justo cuando ella bajaba de su limosina. Su "cita" no había aparecido, y para compensarlo le había dejado simplemente una nota que decía: "Quizás te vea ahí" ¿Era eso posible? A ella nunca la habían plantado en una cita. ¡Nadie! Y Naruto Uzumaki no iba a hacerlo ahora… Pero ya estaba hecho y ella tuvo frente a sí una revelación sorprendente. Lo vio con la virgen, entrando tomados de la mano, y caminando hacia una esquina, juntos… ¿Por qué? ¿La había cambiado a ella, Sakura Haruno, por esa… cosa? Si pudiera comprender tan solo por un momento lo que ocurría con su hermanastro quizás no se encontraría en esa situación; a la deriva en medio de un baile, sola, sin compañía, y sintiéndose absurdamente pisoteada. Contuvo las ganas de llorar y gritar, y se comportó como cualquiera pudo haber esperado de ella, enmarcó su rostro con una sonrisa radiante, y caminó con determinación hasta un chico que se encontraba solo al igual que ella y contemplando a varias parejas bailar en la pista. Al sentir su cercanía, el chico giró su vista hacía ella, y le sonrió.

-Hola –lo saludó al llegar junto a él. El muchacho se levantó de su silla y se la ofreció a Sakura, ella no dudó y se sentó, y luego él tomo asiento a su lado. -¿Me dirás tu nombre o esperas que lo adivine? –preguntó Seductoramente la pelirrosa, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

-Inuzuka…Kiba… -contestó él nerviosamente. La sonrisa de Sakura simplemente se ensanchó aún más.

…

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado aquello. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que algo había comenzado. Pero así lo sentía; la tenía frente a él, completamente bella, perfecta, mirándolo con dulzura, como era típico en ella, con sus ojos perlas clavados en él, sujetando su mano con ligera fuerza pero con necesidad, y creía que algo existía entre ellos. Aunque no se había declarado abiertamente como algo más que mera amistad, ambos lo sabían al mirarse a los ojos, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-Te ves hermosa –comentó al descuido notando cómo las mejillas de Hinata adquirieron un tono rojizo bastante tierno. Cuanto le gustaba aquella chica. Como ninguna otra. Y por primera vez en su vida creía conocer el verdadero significado del amor. Porque ella no contestó, porque ninguno de los dos habló, pero con tenerse el uno al otro, y observarse fijamente, y sentir el contacto de sus manos, bastaba. Y había de sobra –Hinata… yo

Pero algo interrumpió el momento. Hinata ya no lo miraba a él, tenía la vista fija hacia el otro extremo de la sala, y un gesto horrorizado, con el verdadero pánico grabado en el rostro. Buscó el lugar al que ella veía, pero antes de poder encontrarlo la escuchó hablar, con la voz temblorosa.

-Kiba…

Naruto se levantó de su lugar inconsciente de sus actos y paseó la mirada por todo el salón, incluso vio a su hermanastra coquetear con un tipo castaño, pero no había nadie más ahí, donde Hinata mantenía la mirada fija y horrorizada. Entonces el horror llegó a él repentinamente ¿qué importaba Kiba ahora? Estaba con él, y se supone que nadie más debía interponerse en lo que estaba surgiendo. ¿Cómo era posible? Quizás Hinata aún lo amaba.

-Ven conmigo –dijo con fuerza sosteniendo entre sus manos el frágil rostro de Hinata, obligándola a verlo a él. Esa noche era suya, y tenía que serlo, solo de ellos dos, de nadie más. No iba a permitirlo. Pero ella dudó, volvió la mirada hacía aquel punto y no contestó a su petición.

-Yo… -la emoción y la conmoción eran muchas. Demasiadas quizás para ser comprendidas en ese instante.

-Ven conmigo –repitió Naruto y la súplica se hizo notar, y se avergonzó por eso. Pero no tenía más nada que ocultar, aquello era lo que había escogido, por muy erróneo que fuese, por lo falso que pareciese ¡no importaba nada! Si aquello era una mentira prefería vivir en ella a volver a la asquerosa realidad en la que había aprendido a vivir –Hinata, por favor, ven conmigo.

Hinata vaciló unos segundos más. No se encontraba en sí de la situación; el simple hecho de ver a su ex novio y su amor de toda una vida, en la misma ciudad que ella, en el mismo salón donde ella se encontraba, sabiendo por él mismo que debía estar en otro país, le había traído más dudas que todas las que había tenido esa tarde, no, muchas menos, pero ella no lo veía así, su felicidad era tan frágil como la flama de una vela, pudiendo así apagarse por la más mínima ventisca.

Pero tenía a Naruto frente a ella, pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado, con la súplica impresa en su mirada, pero ¿qué hacer? No podía simplemente irse e intentar creer que quizás Kiba no la había visto, o que quizás sí, y que iría tras ella pidiéndole perdón… ¿Pero qué contestaría ella si ya no lo quería? Y volvió a ver a Naruto, y se perdió en sus ojos azules, y comprendió que Kiba en realidad ya no le importaba, el shock había pasado; ni siquiera le dolía el saber que él se encontraba ahora con otra frente a sus ojos, solo fue que el hecho de verlo ahí la había impactado, que simplemente su sueño se había convertido en pesadilla. Que escoger a Naruto, el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, había sido un gran error. ¿Qué era mejor: vivir y volar por una noche, o aterrizar y pisar el suelo bajo sus pies? Pero sintió los labios de Naruto presionarse contra los suyos y supo entonces que la realidad se había desvanecido. Con Naruto junto a ella no importaba más nada. Aunque quizás fuese una mentira, aunque fuese solo un sueño, aunque durase tan solo unos minutos, aún sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría despertarse y darse de tumbos contra la realidad: prefería volar.

Y se levantó y caminó junto a él, tomados de la mano igual que cuando entraron. Anduvieron con prisa por todo el salón hasta la puerta trasera y salieron al jardín, donde llovía con ligereza. Se refugiaron en una pequeña placilla techada y Naruto se colocó frente a ella, tapándola de la lluvia y recibiendo las frías gotas con su espalda, en un gesto protector. No la dejó pensar, pego su cuerpo al de ella, la sujetó por la cintura con fuerza y la volvió a besar, con desesperación, con ansias. Hinata podía sentir los latidos del corazón del Uzumaki contra su pecho, podía sentir su respiración agitada ¿Tenía miedo? ¿De perderla? Hinata se aferró al desordenado cabello del rubio, temiendo que la dejara sola. Pero él no lo haría. Hizo el beso más profundo y rápidamente sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse, a jugar entre ellas, en una endemoniada lucha pasional. En ese beso desaparecía su mundo y nacía uno nuevo, desparecían todos, y solo quedaban ellos dos. Solos.

Pero pronto la voz de Sakura los devolvió de su mundo paralelo a aquel en donde no podían existir juntos, donde no estaba permitido amarse entre ellos por quienes eran.

-Naruto –vociferó la pelirrosa muy cerca de ellos, pero aún sin notarlos. Su voz se escuchaba lejana pero sabían que estaba ahí, y no era recomendable verlos juntos. Sería el fin para Naruto, lo hundiría. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué aún le importaba lo que los demás pensaran?

Se miraron y se besaron por última vez, como si el aire fuera de sus bocas fuera denso, como si el contacto entre sus labios fuese el oxígeno y el mundo exterior, el mar que los ahogaba. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?, ¿cómo habían llegado a esa necesidad?, ¿a esa adicción?

-Te veo en quince minutos en la entrada principal. Nos iremos de aqui –susurró Naruto con la voz agitada, aún sin terminar el beso y sin separase por completo de los labios de su amada. Sí, su amada. Hinata asintió, no se sentía capaz de reaccionar, ni de formular una palabra coherente, así que solamente apretó la mano de Naruto, justo antes de que él se apartara de ella y saliera al encuentro con aquella pelirrosa.

-Oh, Narutin, con que aquí estas… ¿solo? –cuestionó Sakura al verlo salir de entre las sombras, y casi completamente empapado. Naruto revolvió su cabello distraídamente y caminó alejándose de ella -¿A dónde crees que vas, polluelo?

-Ahora no, Sakura. Déjame en paz –y dicho esto entró nuevamente al baile. Echó un último vistazo al lugar en donde se debía encontrar Hinata y anduvo con paso resuelto y despreocupado por todo el salón, sin siquiera importarte que las miradas se posaban sobre él, y los murmullos sofocaban sus oídos.

Sakura lo siguió hasta la entrada.

-¿Qué esperas, cariño? –preguntó la Haruno haciéndose la desentendida. Los había visto, sí que los había visto. Los vio llegar juntos, sentarse alejados de todos, salir con prisa hacia el jardín trasero y él se lo ocultaba. Ella no era tonta, ni estúpida, sabía perfectamente de la situación y debía hacer algo para detener aquello.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Sakura. Ahora si no es mucha molestia por favor déjame solo –pidió Naruto con molestia apartándose de ella, que se acercaba peligrosamente meneando las caderas y repasando su cuerpo con la yema de los dedos, como de costumbre. Pero esta vez no cedería, ya no era capaz de ver a nadie más, de sentir a nadie más, y lo había comprobado al estar con Ino.

-Has estado tan raro, Naruto. Te desconozco –anuncio ella dejando entrever una sonrisa arrogante. Caminó nuevamente hasta llegar junto a él y esta vez no se movió, reposó sus manos en su bien formado pecho, se acercó aún más a él y acarició su rostro, repasando sus labios, después de todos esos años Naruto Uzumaki le había enseñado sus puntos débiles, sabía cómo provocarlo, como tenerlo a sus pies.

-Vete –musitó el rubio, más bien como un jadeo dificultosamente ahogado. Sakura había comenzado a pasar su lengua tímidamente por el cuello de su hermanastro y él respondía, tal y como debía ser. Aprovechó tal momento de debilidad y subió hasta sus labios para besarlo. Pero él reaccionó y la alejó de su cuerpo con brusquedad, haciéndole daño–Sakura, vete.

La pelirrosa se mostro verdaderamente sorprendida por aquel acto, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró severamente. ¿Cómo podía rechazarla? A ella, a quien siempre había deseado.

-¿En realidad estas enamorado? –pero Naruto no contestó; desvió la vista hacia una esquina del lugar y luego se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Sakura, despachando a la que antiguamente era la mujer de sus delirios –Bésame –retó ella –Bésame y demuéstrame que esa chica no significa nada para ti, que no es nada más que un juego.

Naruto titubeó. Había deseado a Sakura durante tanto tiempo, y ahora ella se le ofrecía sin preámbulos, pero estaba Hinata, siempre ahí estaba Hinata. ¿Por qué no simplemente besaba a Sakura si sabía que era la amante perfecta? Llena de conocimiento en las artes del placer…

Y la besó. La besó con ira, con brusquedad, con salvajismo, carente de cualquier sentimiento, pero cargado de emoción. Quería demostrarle que aún era Naruto Uzumaki y que no le importaba tanto Hinata pero ¡mierda! Solo se mentía a sí mismo, porque claro que le importaba Hinata, su Hinata, porque los besos de la mujer a la que más deseó no le sabían nada. Estaban vacios. No se comparaban con los de Hinata.

12:00 pm

Hinata no supo si en realidad habían pasado los quince minutos que Naruto le pidió que esperara, pero sintió la necesidad de verlo, de tenerlo solo para ella nuevamente. Por que así lo había escogido. Se abrió paso entre el mar de ojos que la observaban salir y llegó a la estancia principal, entonces escuchó voces. ¿Quién más estaría ahi? Podría ser cualquiera, claro, por aquel lugar tenían que pasar muchas personas, pero escuchó la voz de Naruto, y de alguien que le hablaba. Y su mente comenzó a formular mil ideas, cada una peor que la otra. Pero lo que vio la dejó helada.

-_¿En realidad estas enamorado? -_preguntó una voz que no pudo reconocer. Se acercó un poco más y se percató de que era la pelirrosa que los había estado buscando. La misma que había esta con Kiba minutos antes. Y ahora cuestionaba de aquella manera a Naruto. Pero ¿qué respondería él? Lo vio bajar la mirada, pero no dijo nada. No contestó. Y en ese primer momento su corazón se encogio por miedo -_Bésame. Bésame y demuéstrame que esa chica no significa nada para ti, que no es__ nada más que un juego._

A Hinata se le heló la sangre, y por un momento pudo jurar que su corazón ya no latía. Su mente le decía que saliera de ahí, que huyera, que se alejara para ya no regresar. Y se sintió estupida por no poder moverse, por esperar a que él dijera algo que le hiciera volver a su sueño. Que ignorara a esa pelirrosa y la buscara a ella, y le dijera que la amaba.

_Pero Naruto la besó._

La besó con pasión, con locura, con ansias. _Dios, la besaba como a ella, la estrechaba como a ella_. Y no pudo más. Salió corriendo del lugar, sin importarle que la viera ¿qué más daba? Ya le había hecho suficiente daño, no podía hacerle aún más. Corrió bajo la lluvia como si la vida se le estuviese llendo, y así lo sentía. ¿Quién la engañó haciendola sentir como una princesa? No era más que una niña de cara bonita disfrazada de mujer. Todo no era nada más que una farsa. Un juego para él. Y ella era su juguete.

...

Naruto no soportó un segundo más con aquella farsa y apartó a Sakura de un empujón, justo a tiempo para ver un manchón lila perderse bajo la lluvia. Y sintió pánico. Ella era Hinata, ¿Lo había visto besar a Sakura? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? ¿Por qué corría? ¿Por qué lloraba? A la mierda con todas esas interrogantes, no se iba a quedar ahí parado viendo a la única mujer que había amado irse bajo la lluvia. No lo permitiría, iría tras ella y le diría que la amaba. Tenía que encontrarla, y le confesaría todo. Todo. Le dio la espalda a Sakura una vez más y echó a correr.

Corrió bajo la lluvia con el rostro ardiendo por el impacto de las gotas en él pero no le importó. La alcanzaría, y hablaría con ella, aunque no estaba seguro de exactamente qué iba a decirle en ese momento, pero debía encontrarla. La lluvia cegaba su visión, ya no había rastro de Hinata, maldición, maldición, ¡maldición! ¿donde estaba?

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento y paseó su vista por todo el lugar. El cielo tenía un tétrico color azul grisaceo y donde no llegaba la iluminasión de los escasos faroles de esa calle, era completa penumbra. Habíendo recuperado un poco de aire se decidió a continuar su busqueda, pero entonces la vio.

Hinata Hyuga corría a toda velocidad hacía un parque que había cruzando la calle. La vió tropezar...

* * *

_TIEMPO DE RESPONDER REVIEWS! Sí, ya sé, despues de tanto merezco una golpiza u.u_

_Pero antes que nada...  
Sobre el capitulo de hoy: Me pareció algo confusa la idea... siento que no quedo como yo lo esperaba, pero espero le puedan entender, aunqe sea un poqito a lo que yo quiero expresar, porque este cap me ha costado alguín de trabajo Eh! :/ Me estaba extendiendo demaciado y decidì cortar el cap en dos, para no aburrirlos tanto con tanta letra... así que la proxima es la segunda parte de este cap, qe no se llamara **absurda cenicienta II **__neee, no manchen XD le pensarè el nombre(: _

___Ahora sí: TIEMPO DE RESPONDER REVIEWS! (de nuevo) xD Diablos qe desde el capitulo 8 dejé de contestarlos D:!_

**___florciita: _**___Tienes otra cuenta o what onda xqe la vez pasada apareciò como si no tuvieras cuenta & ME PANIQEE! XD Pero es bueno verte de vuelta (si es qe te fuiste... aunque no me dejaste RR en el 10 ¬¬) Espero en verdad,verdad,verdad, que te haya gustado el cap, porqe todo el tiempo estuve pensando ¿le gustará a flor? & asi :B HAHAHAHA' Te mando un fuertisisisisisimo abrazo & un besote, vale? & te gusto como qedo mi nombre? apuesto a qe tu sabes muy bien qe significa monogatari. _

___**AgHnA: **Sé qe medio mundo esta odiando a Sakura en este momento por todo lo qe ha hecho & ahi no acaba! D: sisis, es MUY mala u.u pero veras que nuestra parejita de tortolos saldra bien librado de sus cosas. Para empezar Naruto ya la bateo! :D HAHAHA' Te envio un fuerte abrazo & tmbn un beso(:_

**___Namikaze Rock: _**___Nos seguimos viendo en todos los caps qe siguen, (qe ya faltan poqitos) un beso ;)_

**___Anii-chan: _**___Bienvenida a Itzelandia, y gracias por leer esta novela mutada-alterada-transtornada que yo escribo. Te veo pronto ;) Un beso _

**___sango surime: _**___Y aqui seguimos, nos vemos pronto! Un beso(: _

**___andreita XX: _**___Aqui te traigo un cap larguìn cargado con todo & de todo qe espero hayas disfrutado! Gracias por leerme y nos vemos en la proxima. Un beso(:_

**___Rocio Hyuga: _**___Muchas gracias por leerme & por tus siempre tan buenos comentarios! Mil gracias! & espero este cap tambn te haya gustado(: _

**___selene uchiha: _**___Selene, ya tiene tiempo qe no hablamos! xD & espero este cap te haya gustado, nos hablamos luego no? Un beso y un abrazo!(:_

**___sumebe_**___: Como qe vas subiendo la continuacion de vendo recuerdos no? ¬¬ Esa novela me ha tenido a rayisima & tu me haces esperar demasiado! D: eso no puede ser... nononono! xD Enfin, este cap va para ti (mas especificamente para qe te apures) Nos saludamos luego, un besote & un abrazote de oso panda :E_ (deja a mi virgen sin dolor) xD hice una encuesta & muchas de mis amigas dijeron qe no duele... así qe Ino es de las qe no les duele & PUNTO! XD esqe... lo olvide u.u gomennasaiiiii_

___**neverdie: **Aùn no sé si meter a Gaara y a Lee de nuevo.. esqe namas no sé como, pero ya veré qé me invento por ahi! XD Bueno, espero haberte complacido con este cap (qe me ha matado por cierto: horas pegada a la computadora o a una libreta! D:) Sale pues, un besote(:_

___**hinataxd: **Otro capitulo más y espero tu critica sincera(: un beso._

___**hinata-sama198: **Porque lloraste en el cap 9? D: & yo tmbn me enoje con Naruto (& cnmigo misma por escribir eso) por haberse acostado con Ino por sus Huev... ¬¬ pero tenía qe darle sazón al asunto & dejar en claro qe es un idiota, pero un idiota mal enamorado. Espero este capitulo de haya gustado, un beso(: _

___**placebo: **Qe genial qe te gusta mucho el fic y como lo estoy desarrollando. Y aqi te traigo Naruhina! (& no me tires a loca) porqe escribi este cap por ti! Estaba muy consciente de qe le faltaba muchisisisisisisimo Naruhina & aqi te deje con esto(: Un besotototote _

___**Rociio uzumaki**: Lamento haber ignorado tu peticion de meter a Sasuke al fic pero esqe la vrdd me cae al higado & por mas qe le he pensado no se me ocurre ninguna forma de meterlo ' aunqe ultimamente he pensado una (pero no te la dire ñaca ñaca) Asi qe haber qe surge... nos saludamos(: un beso_

___**Kenniana**: Aqui me tienes alejandome olimpicamente de la pelicula & haciendola mas mia (& de una camarada de ff cuyo nombre no mencionare) & espero qe te este gustando. Me encanto el primer review qe me mandaste en el primer cap & como nunca volvì recibir uno así me puse triste u.u pero que bueno que estes de vuelta & te este gustanto!(: Gracias (miles) por leerme & seguirme. Te mando un besote & un abrazo :D_

**___Fernando-Urashima_**___: gracias por leerme, nos estamos leyendo(: _

_**diana carolina: **perdon por el chantaje, pero no me negaras qe es cierto xD porqe sus bonitos reviews me inspiran a escribir mas y mejor! HAHA' Un beso grande, nos vemos :D_

_**suih: **Gracias por seguirme & por leerme & por comentar xD Te espero en este cap, un beso & un abrazo :D_

**_himeotaku-chan: _**_Pues ya lo aceptó & la onda :D Ahora veremos el desenlace & asi, aunqe desde este principio ya hizo mal al dejarse engatuza por la chiclosa ¬¬ Pero al final el amor triunfa... o almenos pierde por muy poco (efecto dramatico) HAHAHA' nos vemos en este, Bye. Beso_

**_A todos los demas (& los demas, & los demas, & los demas xD) les mando tambien besos & abrazos (ox_****_xo: como la tienda) _**_Nee, porqe digo tanta estupidez? D: Esqe ya tengo novio :3 Asi qe es probable qe los siguientes caps tengan muuuuuuuucho amor :E_ HAHAHA'_

_LOS AMO! _

**Recuerdan que uno de los mas absurdos sueños de Hinata era bailar bajo la lluvia? Lo dice en el cap pasado chicos! ;) Recuerdenle & me dicen... **

_Itt - Out! _**  
**


	12. Orgullo

**Capitulo 12**

Hinata Hyuga corría hacia un parque que había cruzando la calle. La vio tropezar…

-¡Hinata! –gritó Naruto desesperadamente al ver un auto acercándose, y corrió hasta ella sin importarle nada más, la cargó en brazos y la sentó con cuidado en un columpio en el parque.

Hinata estaba aturdida, no hablaba y miraba sin ver el lugar en donde había estado segundos atrás, en donde pudo haber perdido la vida. Pero Naruto la había salvado, aunque aún no reparaba en el porqué. Por más simple que fuese ya no podía creer que lo hacía por quererla.

La lluvia incrementó y caía con más fuerza que antes, calándoles los cuerpos con el aire helado estrellándose contra ellos. Y Naruto envolvió a Hinata en un abrazo protector, queriendo apaciguar su frio, y calmar su miedo. Solamente quería cuidar de ella. ¿Por qué se permitía dar tal escena? Él no era así, pero por ella haría lo que fuera. Pero Hinata se apartó de él y lo miro con un gesto horrorizado, reclamándose a sí misma el haber sido tan débil.

**Orgullo.**

-Hinata, tranquilízate por favor –suplicó Naruto intentando acercarse a ella para volver a abrazarla.

Hinata tembló. ¿Por qué se preocupaba así por ella? ¿Por qué la confundía aún más? Él debería estar con esa pelirrosa, besándola, abrazándola… quizás haciéndole el amor. Pero ahí estaba, frente a ella, acercándose lentamente con temor a asustarla. Pero ya estaba asustada. Su sueño había acabado y ahora solo podía tratarse de una pesadilla. Estaba frente a Naruto, él y sus profundos ojos azules que la obligaban a perderse. Pero ella no quería más, no quería volver a ilusionarse. No podía volver a caer en su juego. Y se hizo la fuerte, aunque le doliera el alma.

-¿Quieres que me tranquilice? –cuestionó al rubio.

-Si, en realidad me gustaría que lo hicieras –contestó él sin poder impedir el tono de prepotencia de su voz.

-Pues fíjate que no me pasa nada –contestó Hinata de igual manera. Iba a ser digna, Naruto Uzumaki no tenía que saber que estaba así por él. Pero él sabía.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué son esas lágrimas? –preguntó Naruto con burla, acercándose más a ella para volver a abrazarla, para protegerla de la lluvia. Pero Hinata fue más rápida y se alejó de él aún más.

-¿Lágrimas? Es la lluvia, Naruto. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que esta lloviendo? –reprochó ella con ironía, con astucia. Con fortaleza.

Naruto sintió que algo hervía en su interior. Y su corazón, que hasta entonces había sido de piedra, comenzó a resquebrajarse, y a descubrir la debilidad de su interior. Si ella lo había visto con Sakura, si ahora lo odiaba, no podía permitírselo, no podía, pero no encontraba las palabras que justificaran sus actos. Simplemente se acercó a ella y la abrazó posesivamente, pero Hinata nuevamente fue más hábil, y se apartó de él de un empujón, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y lo miró con odio, con repulsión. Y Naruto no lo soportó más. Se acercó a ella y bruscamente la tomó por los hombros, enfrentándola, encarándola, luchando por ella. Pero Hinata no cedió a su mirada, cerró los ojos esperando despertar de su pesadilla, pero la calma no llegaba, seguía ahí, bajo la lluvia, y con el témpano derretido de los ojos de Naruto, que ahora le mostraban un universo que le pertenecía solo a ella.

-Déjame explicarte, Hinata –comenzó Naruto, entre sorprendido y aturdido por la reacción de Hinata, porque ella había dejado de oponer resistencia –Con respecto a lo que viste –continuó calmadamente.

-Yo no vi nada, Naruto, o al menos nada que me importara –atajó Hinata, mirándolo con furia a los ojos.

-¿Entonces porqué corres? –Cuestionó Naruto de la misma manera -¿Porqué huyes de mi?

Hinata pensó su respuesta durante un minuto y luego de soltarse del agarre del rubio, contestó.

-Porque tu presencia me es desagradable –Y Naruto sintió como si mil agujas se enterraran lentamente en su pecho. Hinata pronunció aquellas palabras tan amargamente que incluso a ella le dolió, pero no podía permitirse titubear, enfrentó a Naruto, cara a cara, con la frente en alto, hinchada de orgullo, pero temblaba, que irónico era ese asunto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar nuevamente por sus mejillas y rogó a los cielos que se pudieran confundir con la lluvia. Lo odiaba, él era un mujeriego, jamás iba a amarla, debía odiarlo ¿cierto?

-Hinata…

Pero esta vez fue ella quien no pudo resistir el juego que el estaba imponiendo. Intento mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, pero no pudo, volvió a perderse en la súplica de la mirada azul de Naruto, y, siendo consciente de su debilidad, corrió. ¿Por qué él no la siguió, por qué permitió que se fuera? A Hinata ya no le importaba nada, todo lo había perdido. Porque seguía teniendo el intenso color azul de los ojos de Naruto impregnado en sus pupilas, en su mente, en su corazón, y la lluvia no era capaz de borrarle ese sentimiento. Llegó hasta la avenida y se detuvo para respirar. Su piel estaba helada, sus ojos ardían, sus pulmones le dolían, pero su corazón se iba partiendo por cada paso que daba lejos de él.

-Hinata… por favor, deja de escapar… por favor –escuchó decir a una voz agitada, algo ronca, melodiosa, y más que bien conocida. Era él. No la había detenido, pero sí la había seguido, no la dejó sola. Y se sintió culpable al alegrarse por aquello.

-No, Naruto… -intentó alejarse nuevamente pero los fuertes brazos del rubio la detuvieron en un abrazo, algo posesivo, impidiéndole moverse, impidiéndole huir. Sintió los rápidos latidos del corazón del Uzumaki y las lágrimas escaparon de su control otra vez.

-Hinata, ahí dentro se esta dando un baile… las personas más importantes e influyentes de la ciudad están ahí… las mujeres mas sensuales están ahí… pero yo estoy aquí contigo… empapado, bajo la lluvia, persiguiéndote, porque no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero perderte, Hinata… ¿entiendes eso? Dejé todo eso por ti, estoy aquí por ti. Date cuenta de eso –dijo Naruto, casi exigentemente, apretándola contra él, indispuesto a soltarla, y ella ya no forcejeaba contra su cuerpo.

-Eres un maldito egoísta, Naruto. A mi no me importan las expectativas que la gente tiene de ti, no me importa tu apellido, ¿dejas eso por mi? ¿Y yo que? Yo lo he perdido todo, Naruto, todo. He perdido mi fortaleza, he perdido mi valor, he perdido mi dignidad y mi orgullo, por querer a alguien como tu. Pero no te das cuenta de eso ¿cierto? A ti solo te importas tú, luego tú y por último tú –se defendió la Hyuga tratando de ser lo suficientemente dura como para que él entendiese que era ella quien más sufría.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que me sueltes, Naruto. ¿No me has humillado suficiente aún? –exigió Hinata. Él la soltó, dolido.

-Hinata…

-Deja de repetir mi nombre que me estas exasperando –pidió ella dándole la espalda. Ya estaba harta de escucharlo, de sus excusas tontas, ya estaba harta de sentirse confundida e iba a acabar con todo aquello en ese mismo instante –Te odio –anunció –Te odio, y odio que me hagas sentir insegura de mi misma, por que no puedo confiar en mi cuando estoy contigo, odio que me hagas a tu antojo, que me tomes, que me dejes, que me beses, que me grites, que…

Pero Hinata no pudo terminar con su larga lista por que en ese momento Naruto la había tomado entre sus brazos, sujetándola con fuerza, haciéndole perder el aire, haciéndole perder la compostura. La besaba. Naruto recorría su boca con maestría, haciéndole estremecerse, y temblar, y lograr que sus principios se desmoronaran dentro de ella. Y se rindió a ese beso tan deseado como odiado. Se dio por vencida ante aquel juego de lenguas, aquel cálido roce que la enloquecía, ante aquellos miles de sabores que explotaban al contacto de sus labios. Pero había además otro sabor, algo parecido a fresas, claro, había besado a esa pelirrosa, la había besado hace muy poco, y ahora la besaba a ella… Y soltó al rubio con brusquedad… con cierto asco.

Ambos se miraron durante un largo silencio, retándose, tiritando aún bajo la lluvia que arreciaba.

-Si tanto odias que te bese ¿por qué me has respondido ahorita? –interrogó Naruto con malicia, imaginando su victoria.

-No todo se arregla con besos, Naruto ¿entiendes? Seguimos de la misma manera, no lograste nada –se defendió Hinata, aún juzgándose por su debilidad.

-¡Maldita sea Hyuga! ¿Entonces para ti esos besos no significan nada? Creí haberte oído decir alguna vez que tu no te entregas a cualquiera pero a mi me has besado, con pasión, con necesidad ¿eso no significa nada? –Hinata no contestó inmediatamente. Se dio la vuelta una vez mas y comenzó a caminar, cruzó la avenida y se refugio bajo el toldo de una tienda cerrada y se dio cuenta de que Naruto la seguía -¿Entonces?

-¿Quieres saber? Pues la respuesta es sí, los besos que te di significaron algo para mí. Porque yo no ando regalando besos como si fueran caramelos, Naruto. Y ¿quieres saber algo más? No significaron solo "algo", para mí lo fueron todo–confesó Hinata de una vez por todas, cansada de fingir y de luchar -Porque cuando estoy contigo mi corazón se acelera, late más fuerte, más deprisa, y todo se detiene y odio eso. ¡Lo odio! Odio tener que sentir más que nada por ti. Odio querer besarte. Odio quererte. Lo hiciste, Uzumaki, enamoraste a la hija de tu nuevo director, a la chica virgen y pura, al mejor partido para la reputación de un Casanova. Felicidades –terminó con ironía.

-Hinata…

-No te preocupes, Uzumaki, no necesito más excusas tuyas, no necesito escuchar el discurso muy bien ensayado que le has dicho a no se cuantas mujeres, _esto termina aquí._

Naruto tembló, de miedo, de pánico ante cada una de las palabras de la Hyuga, sintió su corazón acelerarse. Ella había confesado todo, le había dicho todo, estaba enamorada de él, así como él de ella, pero ¿Naruto tendría el valor de confesarlo también? Quizás no podría decirle que su corazón también se aceleraba cuando estaban juntos, que latía más fuerte, mas deprisa, que todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, y que ya no existía nadie más para él que ella. Intentó hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, estúpido "orgullo Uzumaki". No podía decirle eso, era un Uzumaki, y ella se empeñaba en recordárselo llamándolo por su apellido. Pero no podía perderla, no lo permitiría, la necesitaba pero las palabras se rehusaban a salir.

Se acercó a ella esperando su reacción, pero Hinata se inmutó, decidida. Naruto, aturdido por tantas preguntas sin responder, por tantas dudas, se abalanzó hacia ella para besarla nuevamente, pero Hinata no reaccionó, permanecía con los labios tiesos, no los abrió pese a la presión que ejercía sobre ellos. Y tuvo que soltarla. Hinata se dio la vuelta una vez más y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, pero no se permitió correr, no, ella tenía que ser digna, tenía que irse con la frente en alto.

-Espera, Hinata –exigió Naruto siguiéndola, la tomó del brazo obligándola a darse la vuelta y la escrutó con la mirada -¿Quieres decir que esperas que simplemente yo olvide lo que me acabas de decir? Maldita sea Hyuga, he mandado todo a la mierda por ti ¿y eso es lo que quieres? Dime que no quieres nada de mí, que quieres que me aleje de tu vida. ¡Dímelo!

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, ahora por favor suéltame, Uzumaki. No quiero volver a verte más.

Naruto la soltó y permaneció petrificado viéndola alejarse. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Frente a él se iba la única oportunidad de conocer el amor como tal. Porque había sido un cobarde toda su vida, un idiota, un imbécil. ¡Mierda! Porque tenía que ser Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Naruto Uzumaki?

Se dio la vuelta, intentando recuperar la compostura, se iría a casa, estaba empapado, agotado, quizás dormiría hasta la semana siguiente, quizás ni siquiera podría conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué más daba? Ya no importaba nada.

* * *

_TIEMPO DE RESPONDER REVIEWS! _

_Pero antes que nada...  
Quiero pedir disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, tengo dos capitulos mas qe ya estan listos es solo qe no se xqe la pagina no cargaba en mi computadora & me marcaba error tipo 2 o algo asi :/ & hoy actualizo en la lap de mi papa xqe ya tarde demasiadisimoo; Espero lo hayan disfrutado u.u_  
_Sobre el capitulo de hoy: Me costó algo de trabajo & la onda, pero creo qe al final qedo bien, no? DIGANMEE! D: Esqe... no lo se, fue bastante dificil expresar tantas cosas u.u bueno ESPERO SU CRITICA ^^ _

_Ahora sí: TIEMPO DE RESPONDER__ REVIEWS! ;3_

**___florciita: _**___Flor! con todo mi amorci (& mucho trabajo) este cap va completa & absolutamente para ti xqe ha sido un verdadero desafio! Asi qe estoy completamente a la deriva de tus criticas, comentarios y opiniones! ;3 Gracias por leerme & ojala te la hayas pasado POP en tus vacaciones (yo ya qiero salir D:) Estoy pensando seriamente en meter a Sasuke & varias ideas han ataco mi cabecita pero aún no estoy por completo segura :/ no se xqe... en fin, te mando saludos, besos, abrazos, flores, chicos, renacuajos, gallinas, pasteles & muchas cosas qe pueda sacar de mi barnibolsa (ESO QE? XD) Nos vemos ;3 _

___**AgHnA: **Ya volvi a meter la pata u.u lo siento! X3 pero esqe eso le da más sabor a la historia para qe no todo sea de color de rosa & asi nomas de facil VERDAD? Espero te haya gustado el cap, nos seguimos leyendo ;3_

**___Namikaze Rock: _**___Gracias por leer el cap & asi, espero este te paresca iguaal de bueno, auqne en realidad espero qe mejor... Un beso :3_

**___sango surime:_**___ Ha' Otro cap más, espero qe te guste, nos estamos viendo ;3 _

**___Rocio Hyuga: _**___Ha' si, lo corte bastanton, aunque no creo qe en lo mejor xD solo lo corte en donde me parecio masomenos la mitad x3 Pero espero este cap tambien te haya gustado, Un besuco :3_

**___selene uchiha: _**___lamento haberme tardado, enserio & SI ya tengo novio :3 gracias por tus felicitaciones. Bueno este cap, algo dificulton, espero qe te haya gustado, enserioo! Un beso grandisimoo! ;3_

**___sumebe_**___: SISISI, Me dedicaste un cap de Vendo Recuerdos :3 Hay como me encanta esa novela, es taaaaaaaaaan bonitaa! & aqi esta, otro cap para qe estemos parejitaas & asi ;) Un besotototote grandotototote y fuertototote x3 _

___**hinata-sama198: **Espero no llores cn este cap D: pero me agrada el poder conmover asi los corazones n.n eso dice mucho. Gracias por tus reviews & por leerme, nos vemos. Un beso ;3_

___**placebo: **Qe genial qe te gusta mucho el fic y como lo estoy desarrollando. Y aqi te traigo Naruhina! (& no me tires a loca) porqe escribi este cap por ti! Estaba muy consciente de qe le faltaba muchisisisisisisimo Naruhina & aqi te deje con esto(: Un besotototote _

___**Rociio uzumaki**: porqe todas odian a Sakura? x3 son crueles, pero a ver cuentame tu teoria, te mando un beso :3 _

___**Kenniana**: siempre es hermoso recibir un review como los tuyos! Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios & si, ya viene mucho amor a continuacion asi qe esperalo paciente & asi, vendra un cap dedicado a ti :3 HAHAHAHA' En fin, Lamento no haber actualizado pronto pero esqe mi la se rompìo u.u & ahi tenia todo mi avance D: entonces tuve qe recuperarlo muy duramente, & aqi esta, solo para ti (bueno, no literalmente hablando, pero si) HAHAHA' Un besote & un abrazotee! :D_

_**diana carolina: **aqui te traigo la continuacion para qe me digas qe tal :3 espero no este demaciado mala D: Un besotee :3 _

_**suih: **lamento MUCHISIMO haberme tardado D: pero tuve un problema cn mi lap xqe murio u.u & tuve qe rescatar mi progreso, ahora hasta he interrumpido mis otras novelas D: Espero este cap te haya gustado ;) Un besotee :3_

_**himeotaku-chan:** Esqe despues de una vida de "qe diran" creo qe es algo dificil para Naruto cambiar en un par de semanas, pero mira lo que ha hecho, ya es bastante no? Ahorita si las cosas no se qedaran así. Un Besuco :3_

**_MissLitlleTOD: _**_eres nueva? xD Bienvenida a mi mundo de locuras & esa onda x3 Un saludo & claro qe un beso tmbn :3_

**_Namikaze-Tomoyo: _**_gracias por tus halagos & aqi te dejo otro capitulito más, espero te guste & lo disfrutees. Un besoo(: _

**_Tenshou Getsuga: _**_Ha' Muchisimas gracias por leerme & por tu revieew(: Espero te haya gustado este capi, eh? Un beso! :3_

**_Naru-fan AVD: _**_No, no, no, nada de eso pasara, no en mi historia, aqui YO TENGO EL CONTROL! (6) HAHAHAHA' Okay not! Bueno, espero te haya gustado el cap :3_

**_NIMAGAMA: _**_Muchas gracias por leerme, un saludo & un beso ;3 _

**______****Tambien GRACIAS a neverdie, ****___Fernando-Urashima,_** ___**hinataxd, ******____andreita XX, ****____Anii-chan qe en este cap no dejaron review u.u pero los tengo en cuenta ;3_

**_A todos los demas & los demas, & los demas, & los demas, & los demas, & los demas, & los demas... & ...bueno, ustedes entienden no? xD_**

**_LOS AMO! _**

_Itt - Out! _


	13. Decisiones

**Capitulo** **13**

Naruto Uzumaki caminaba de arriba abajo en su habitación.

Se sentó en una esquina de su cama y se llevó el dedo índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz, en un intento por aclarar sus ideas. Pero no lo lograba. Se dejó caer recostándose en el colchón, tomó una almohada y la colocó sobre su rostro, oprimiendo con fuerza hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire, aunque no tanto como la cordura. Buscaba una salida fácil para esa situación pero simplemente no encontraba ninguna, dejarla no era opción, olvidarla le sería imposible, entonces ¿qué haría? ¿Por qué besar a otra le resultaba tan repugnante ahora? Tenía que estar Hinata constantemente en sus pensamientos, tenía que ser ella la única mujer con la que ansiaba estar, tenía que ser justamente ella, quien lo sacaba de sus casillas, quien lo orillaba a hacer locuras, tenía que ser justamente ella.

**Decisiones.**

Se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar se detuvo, y regresó hasta su cama para arrojarse a ella de nuevo. ¿Qué haría? ¡Mierda! Se levantó una vez más y esta vez no se detuvo, abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Hinata, sin saber exactamente qué iba a decir o qué iba a hacer. Solamente quería ver sus ojos color perla destellar una vez más, con eso le era suficiente… ¿en verdad lo era? No se imaginaba resignándose a no poder besar esos labios nunca más. Pero el amor tenía que ser tan difícil ¿por qué?

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de la Hyuga y olvidó por completo la razón por la que había ido. Sin embargo tocó la puerta.

.

Hinata caminó muy lentamente hasta el espejo de su tocador y se sentó frente a él, repasando con detenimiento su reflejo. Solamente había una palabra para describirla ahora: Miserable; sus ojos carecían de brillo y vida, y bajo ellos habían unas grandes ojeras, sus labios se encontraban resecos y pálidos, su piel demacrada, su cabello liso, apagado, y por más que lo intentaba no podía esbozar una sonrisa decente para disimular su estado anímico, que se encontraba terriblemente por los suelos. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y había estado llorando, más de lo que era capaz de admitir, pero su confusión aún no se disipaba. Se sentía tonta, absurda por lo que le había dicho a Naruto Uzumaki, y por la forma en la que se lo había dicho. Había montado toda una escena melodramática bajo la lluvia, eso no era de ella. Hinata Hyuga no era así. Iría a disculparse, a hablar como la muchacha decente que era, y terminaría las cosas en buenos términos, sí eso haría, pero ¿y si él intentaba besarla de nuevo? ¿Podría oponer resistencia? No, era mejor no verlo…

Ese día no salió de su habitación, no comió y pasó toda la mañana leyendo un libro, intentando no pensar en él, pero ¡diablos, no podía! ¡Cómo podría olvidar a aquel hombre, si todo le recordaba a él, lo que veía, lo que leía, ahí siempre estaba él! ¡Siempre estaba Naruto Uzumaki!

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y se paseó por toda la habitación buscando respuestas, respuestas que sabía no llegarían con un simple caminar. No sabía que hora era, no sabía ni siquiera qué día era y tampoco le importaba. Pero tampoco estaba tan mal como para no percatarse que alguien tocaba la puerta. Y en realidad alguien tocaba, quizás era Tsunade anunciando alguna visita o tan siquiera una llamada. Eso sería lo suficientemente bueno para desahogarse u olvidarse un momento de lo que ocurría. Se despojó de la toalla, se vistió con un pequeño y ajustado pijama blanco y se cubrió con una bata de seda color azul turquesa.

Si Tsunade tocaba la puerta era muy insistente.

-Pase –dijo al fin sujetando su cabello en una coleta dejando que el flequillo cayera sin cuidado sobre su frente.

Y la única persona que ocupaba su mente y también su corazón, se encontraba ocupando el espacio de la puerta entreabierta. Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hola –murmuró débilmente después de asegurarse que no estaba soñando de nuevo.

-Hola, Hinata –saludó él con voz profunda, haciéndola estremecerse –solamente vine a decirte adiós –anunció cortante y con miedo de atreverse a entrar. Pero el miedo era por ella, porque su corazón latía fuerte, exigiéndole llegar a su lado, estrecharla contra su pecho, besarla con locura. Porque tenía miedo de que ella lo dejara partir.

-¿Te vas? –cuestiono Hinata, claramente sorprendida.

-Sí, y no volverás a verme, tal y como querías. Lamentablemente me verás al entrar al colegio, pero no me acercare a ti, será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, Hyuga –anunció tajantemente Naruto, arrastrando con desprecio las palabras, apretando los puños, infundiéndose el valor necesario para terminar con aquello. Ya había dicho adiós muchas veces, a muchas de sus amantes.

Hinata sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, la noticia le caló la piel y la horrorizó. A pesar de que se había jurado a sí misma que no iba a ser como todas aquellas muchachitas que caían fácilmente a los pies del rubio, sentía que esa noticia le partía el alma, se sentía como otra más siendo abandonada.

-Oh, Naruto… yo…

-Creí que eso era lo que quería, señorita Hyuga –se justificó Naruto apretando la mandíbula, que empezaba a tiritar.

-Si…bueno yo… Lo siento, Naruto -Hinata no sabía exactamente qué decir, o si tenía que decir algo en realidad –entonces ¿por qué estas aquí?

-¿No lo he dicho ya? Vine a decirle adiós, señorita –explicó con propiedad, confundiéndola.

-Creí que todo había quedado suficientemente claro la última vez que hablamos, Uzumaki –retó Hinata ahora, tomando fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía.

-Lo he pensado, Hyuga y tenía que decírtelo a la cara, tú sabes, somos dos adultos que pueden mantener una charla civilizada –explicó Naruto tan calmadamente como pudo –y es que no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza en todo el día, y eso me ha hecho pensar, tienes razón; somos de dos mundos diferentes, las personas como nosotros no pueden estar juntas, así somos, así soy yo y no cambiaré por nadie, no cambiaré por ti.

Ahí estaba lo último que necesitaba para que su mundo terminara de caerse en pedazos. Él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar, ni por ella ni por nadie. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no iba a darle el lujo de verla desmoronarse frente a él.

-¿Eso era lo que quería decirme, Uzumaki? Pues si ha terminado es mejor que se retire de mi habitación. Y ¿sabes algo? Nunca quise llegar a esta situación. Si pudiera borrar todo esto lo haría –concluyó intentando mantener la compostura.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído. Si pudiera borrar cada beso, cada vez que nos encontramos, lo haría. Olvidaría que alguna vez fuiste más que Naruto Uzumaki para mí –reiteró.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, dio un paso dentro la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Pues yo no –declaró luego de un rato –no lo borraría. No borraría ninguna de las cosas que hice contigo o por ti, pero ya no soporto más tus juegos, Hyuga.

-¿Juegos? ¿Qué juegos, Uzumaki?

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué juegos? Te acercas a mí, me haces reír, me besas, te alejas y me rechazas. Eres tú, rechazándome a mí, llamándome egoísta, ególatra, promiscuo, pero respondiendo a mis besos y mis caricias. Me confundes, Hinata, eres cálida un momento y un témpano de hielo al otro. Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti y eso me mata –terminó Naruto, confundido por su propia confesión.

Hinata tembló sintiendo un calor recorrerle la columna vertebral. Él no borraría nada…

-Pues entonces será mejor que te marches y que nunca más nos volvamos a ver –afirmó intentando sonar segura. Quizás Naruto no notaba que ella estaba temblando, quizás no se daba cuenta de que lo único que quería era echarse a llorar.

-Pues me largo, Hyuga –corroboró el rubio dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-No quiero que acabemos en malos términos –murmuró Hinata casi imperceptiblemente antes de que el saliera.

-No tienes ningún derecho a imponer condiciones, Hyuga. Eres una hipócrita, y yo no me junto con hipócritas.

-¿Hipócrita? ¿De qué diablos hablas ahora, Uzumaki? –preguntó Hinata confusa, ¿qué tenía eso que ver ahora?

-Me has estado diciendo que quieres encontrar el amor, que quieres encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente te ame, y ahora que lo tienes delante de ti le vas a dar la espalda. Yo seguiré adelante, conoceré más mujeres porque ese es mi estilo de vida, pero tú, tú estas rompiendo tus propias reglas… y eso te convierte en hipócrita. ¿Qué sentirás cuando beses a otro? Seguramente lo compararas con mis besos, Hinata. Así que yo ahora me marcho, ten una vida agradable.

Hinata reflexionó. Cada una de las palabras de Naruto se había clavado fuerte en su pecho. Tenía razón, por Dios que tenía razón. Había abandonado todo por él, se había redescubierto a sí misma con él, había sentido cosas nuevas junto a él, ¿y ahora lo dejaba partir tan fácilmente? Debía admitir que lo detestaba, detestaba su porte arrogante, su egoísmo, su forma de menospreciar a los demás… pero esos detalles eran lo que lo hacía ser quien era; el único chico del que se había enamorado. Recordó su sonrisa honesta, sus cumplidos, sus "momentos de sinceridad", sus besos suaves y luego apasionantes, la rosa azul… ¿acaso podría encontrar otro chico como él? Su corazón latió con más fuerza, sintiendo miedo, no podía dejarlo ir, no podía dejar que su amor saliera por esa puerta para ya no verlo nunca más.

-Naruto, espera –lo detuvo con nerviosismo, sujetándolo por el brazo, jalándolo hacia ella. Llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltó su cabello.

Naruto estaba enojado, desesperado, frustrado, había cargado cada palabra con odio, había estado tratándose de convencer de que Hinata solo era una chica más en su larga lista, tendría que superarla, pero no podía… y ella lo había llamado por su nombre de nuevo. Su corazón se aceleró, ¿por qué no se iba de una vez para conservar algo de orgullo? Simplemente no podía. Miró sus ojos perlas, brillaban hermosos a la luz de los últimos rayos anaranjados de la tarde. Intentó herirla, insultarla, rebajarla, odiarla, pero no pudo. No podía hacerle daño. No mientras sus ojos se aferraran a los suyos como si se aferraran a la vida.

Permanecieron observándose en silencio durante rato. Escuchando el sonido mudo de sus pensamientos. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a tranquilizarse.

Hinata posó su mano suavemente en el formado pecho de Naruto, ella temblaba y no podía controlarlo, y él permaneció estático, inmóvil, aún sin comprender del todo la situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía una fuerte disputa entre la mente y el corazón. No quería irse, no quería dejarla. El roce de los dedos de Hinata lo hacía estremecerse, su respiración volvió a agitarse.

Hinata miraba fijamente los ojos azules de Naruto, y fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de él, acariciando su pecho con suavidad, y lo besó, muy suavemente, con timidez. Él no respondió inmediatamente, pero al cabo de un instante sus labios se movían acompasadamente sobre los de ella. ¡Maldición! Era tan tierna, tan dulce, tan delicada, completamente diferente a cualquier otra chica con la que hubiera estado antes.

Poco a poco sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse, a explorarse entre ellas, dejándose saborear, se dejaron llevar por la pasión, profundizando el beso y sus emociones. Diciéndose todo lo que por orgullo habían callado.

Hinata pegó su cuerpo al de Naruto, sintiendo sus fuertes latidos, y dirigió el rumbo de los besos hacia el cuello, llegando hasta su oído, haciendo que reprimiera un ligero gemido.

-Naruto, quédate conmigo esta noche –susurró, tratando de sonar completamente segura de su decisión. Pero la paz por fin llegaba hasta ella, porque estar con él era lo único que en verdad quería, sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar si aquello terminaría después de eso. Sin importar nada.

Naruto comprendió el mensaje y su cuerpo entero tiritó. No contesto nada, no había necesidad de palabras. La besó con más fuerza, sin perder la delicadeza, y la envolvió con sus brazos, pegándola más a él. Hinata pasó una mano por entre sus brazos y cerro la puerta con llave, sin detenerse en besar a su amante.

Comenzaron a acariciarse, a tocar sus cuerpos con necesidad, con ansias, sus manos recorren cada pedazo de piel al descubierto, hambrientos de más. Buscan y encuentran, Naruto llevó las manos hacia la pequeña cintura de Hinata, bajó hasta las caderas y se detuvo allí para oprimirla contra él. Para hacerla sentir su deseo.

Ella condujo sus manos a desabrochar el pantalón de su amado, quitó el cinturón, desabotonó y bajó el cierre, rozando apropósito la hombría del Uzumaki, y haciéndolo estremecer, y él gimió contra sus labios, y mordió suavemente uno de ellos. Lo acercó más a ella, no sabia lo que hacía, pero sí lo que sentía, y se dejó conducir por la pasión que ahora la ha cegado. Caminó hacia atrás lentamente, sin detener los besos, y sintió una de las manos de Naruto rozar tímidamente uno de sus pechos. No pudo reprimir un gemido.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre la cama, ahora Naruto abría con lentitud la bata de la Hyuga, dejándola caer suavemente por sus brazos. Se detuvo para admirarla y se da cuenta de lo hermosa que es; llevaba una blusa blanca transparente y un bóxer, la vio celestial, era un ángel, con su cabello azulado cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, sus ojos perla brillantes de emoción, sus labios rosados, un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, tan inocente. ¡Maldición! ¡Era perfecta! Posó la mirada en sus pechos, regocijándose ante su belleza.

Naruto miró a Hinata fijamente a los ojos, sentada en la cama, esperándolo, sin saber que hacer y se enterneció por aquello, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que la vio sonreír. Cuando ni siquiera imaginaba lo mucho que llegaría a amarla.

Pero pensó en la apuesta de Sakura, en cómo había pensado que Hinata resultaría una buena presa, que sería difícil pero caería rendida a sus pies como cualquier otra, pero no, ella era diferente. Su corazón se volvía a acelerar, se maldijo por se débil pero no podía evitarlo, había estado con cientos de mujeres y ahora temblaba como un principiante. Pero esas mujeres no eran Hinata, no se comparaban en lo más mínimo con ella. Tenía miedo de tocarla, de corromperla, de arruinar su perfecta inocencia. El nunca podría ofrecerle nada bueno, ¿un futuro? Ni siquiera un presente.

-Naruto, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Hinata desde la cama. Él seguía observándola y eso solo la ponía más nerviosa.

-Hinata… -pareció vacilar pero se acerco a ella nuevamente, llevo los labios hasta su cuello y lo repasó con la punta de la nariz, dejándose inundar por su aroma, tan dulce. ¡No podía hacerle eso! Ella se había reservado para su verdadero amor, para compartir con él el resto de su vida. Pero por más que Naruto lo quisiera, por más que lo deseara, no podía permitírselo. Ella se merecía alguien mejor.

Se separó de ella nuevamente y la miro con fijeza a los ojos. ¡Mierda! ¡Sus ojos!

-Yo… mejor me voy… -anunció ajustando sus ropas sin poder mirarla a los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era la primera vez que rechazaba a alguien de ese modo. Porque era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacer el amor y no tener solo sexo, y eso le aterraba.

Salió de la habitación dando traspiés y lo último que pudo ver fue a Hinata envolviendo su cuerpo con sus brazos y bajando la mirada al suelo. ¿Qué había pensado ella? ¡Mierda! ¡Que imbécil! Llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta de golpe y se recargó en ella. Dejó que su cuerpo resbalara lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y sujetó con fuerza el puente de su nariz.

-Que patético –se dijo a sí mismo con reproche – ¡patético, cobarde!

Y valla que lo era.

* * *

_RESPONDO REVIEWS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP! _

_Sobre el capitulo de hoy: No quize hacerlos esperar asi que actualice prontisimo! Por lo mismo no respondere reviews hasta el siguiente x'qe por ahora me han llegado muy pocos. Espero hayan disfrutado el cap! ;9 _

**___florciita; _**___**AgHnA; **_**___Namikaze Rock; _****___sango surime; _****___Rocio Hyuga; _****___selene uchiha; _****___sumebe; _**___**hinata-sama198; **____**placebo; **____**Rociio uzumaki; **____**Kenniana; **__**diana carolina; **__**suih; **__**himeotaku-chan; **_**_MissLitlleTOD; _****_Namikaze-Tomoyo; _****_Tenshou Getsuga; _****_Naru-fan AVD; _****_NIMAGAMA;_**

**______****neverdie, ****___Fernando-Urashima,_** ___**hinataxd, ******____andreita XX, ****____Anii-chan _

**_A todos los demas & los demas, & los demas, & los demas, & los demas, & los demas, & los demas, & los demas &... & asi :3 _**

**_LOS AMO! _**

_Itt - Out! _


	14. Rosas Azules

**Capitulo 14**

Era ya bastante tarde y Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba tumbado en su cama, boca arriba, contemplando el techo de su habitación. La razón de aquello distaba mucho de ser una enfermedad, dolía, sí, pero era completamente diferente. Aquel dolor no desaparecería con medicamentos. No, ese dolor no se extinguiría nunca de no tomar una decisión, y aún de tomarla podría seguir doliendo. Todo era por ella. Hinata Hyuga causaba una confusión mortal dentro de él, era una obsesión malsana, una necesidad, una adicción, sumada a la impotencia de su ser en aquellos momentos por no poder estar con ella. Tenía que verla, abrazarla, besarla, explicarle tantas cosas que había callado, pero temía que ella llorara de nuevo, y ser él el causante.

Dio una vuelta sobre su cama y aferró una almohada como si su vida dependiese de ello. Como queriendo encontrar en ella la respuesta a todo aquello. Pero la calma no llegaba a él, y distaba mucho de hacerlo pronto. Dio una vuelta más y arrojó la almohada con fuerza contra la pared. No había podido dormir aún. Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que salió con prisa y miedo de la habitación de Hinata y cada vez que cerraba los ojos llegaban a él las imágenes de la inocente Hyuga… llorando. Y eso lo torturaba. Había estado dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás, hacerla sufrir, rebajarla una vez más y alejarse para siempre de ella pero luego… luego… ¡AH! ¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué? No podía dejarla y olvidarla como a todas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando desaparecer, un vago intento de ahogarse entre sus sabanas y dejar sus problemas atrás. Pero sucumbió ante el sueño después de un instante.

**Rosas Azules.**

Sakura Haruno entró a la habitación de su hermanastro, silenciosa, solo como ella podía. Lo contempló dormir durante unos segundos y luego vagó su mirada por todas partes. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que buscaba, pero cualquier cosa podría acallar su curiosidad innata. Entonces lo vio, el viejo cuaderno negro que Naruto utilizaba como diario desde hacía varios años descansaba bajo su almohada. ¿Qué tendría escrito? ¿Había algo sobre ella? Seguramente sí. Él la amaba, la deseaba como a nadie y ella lo sabía, seguramente su nombre estaría escrito en varias paginas, quien sabe, quizás en todas. ¿Habría escrito sobre Hinata? Pensó un segundo sobre aquello y su curiosidad incremento. ¿Qué sucedía con ella que lo había cambiado tanto? Era su oportunidad de tener algunas respuestas. Respuestas que no fueran simplemente "necesidad".

Sintió unas cosquillas subir y bajar por todo su cuerpo y no pudo resistirse, él estaba dormido, no podía enterarse, o quizás si, que mas daba, tenía que saber lo que había más allá de los fríos ojos azules de Naruto Uzumaki. Se acercó de puntitas, subió lentamente a la cama y alargó una mano hasta el cuaderno.

Estaba a unos milímetros de distancia. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido como para que ella lo entendiera. Naruto despertó repentinamente y la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza, hiriéndola, y Sakura, como muy pocas veces, temió.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Sakura? –cuestionó Naruto recobrando la calma. Sakura permaneció callada. –Sabes que no me gusta que toques mi diario, hermanita.

-Uh, olvidaba lo cursi que te pones con esto –contestó ella con un tono arrogante pero sin ser capaz de ocultar su verdadera curiosidad.

-Oh vamos, sé perfectamente que te mueres por saber que está escrito en mi diario… sobre todo de ti, Sakura –acertó Naruto sonriendo.

Sakura miró detenidamente a Naruto, que una vez más había reconquistado su tono irónico y engreído, no podía verse más sexy con su pelo todo alborotado y envuelto en esas sabanas blancas. Lo miró seductora y acerco más su cuerpo al de él, restregándose.

-Amor, solamente vine a ver si ya podía cobrar tu premio –anunció ella seductora acariciando el pecho desnudo del Uzumaki.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Naruto claramente confundido.

-Me refiero a si te has llevado ya a la cama a la santurrona e inocente virgen Hyuga para cobrar tu premio –explicó Sakura muy lentamente y haciendo énfasis en cada palabra disfrutando el cambio en la expresión del rubio.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –interrogó Naruto incomodo. Todo había regresado de golpe a su memoria y la certeza de que todo había sido cierto y no una pesadilla.

-Es obvio, bebé, solamente quería saber si te apetecía pasar una mañana inolvidable o quizás un día entero –contestó Sakura –como ella salió apurada esta mañana creí que…

-Espera… ¿qué? –preguntó Naruto incorporándose, tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la hizo a un lado con brusquedad.

¿Hinata se había ido, se había marchado?… No, no podía.

-Si, cariño, salió temprano con todas sus cosas, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí?... espera, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Sakura. Naruto se levantó de la cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

-No es de tu incumbencia, ahora sal de mi habitación –contestó el rubio tomando el diario antes de salir de ahí.

.

Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla? Podía estar en cualquier parte ahora mismo, quizás había regresado a Suna. Había cientos, no, miles de lugares en donde podía estar y no sabía por dónde empezar a gustar. Y se dio cuenta de que la conocía tan poco, no sabía sobre sus lugares favoritos, qué le gustaba hacer además de leer, no conocía a sus amigos, no sabía nada de ella. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla? La necesitaba, desesperadamente, no podía dejarla ir y ahora lo comprendía. Hasta ahora, y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué sus sentimientos no se controlaban?

Subió a su auto y condujo hacia la ciudad a toda prisa, sin rumbo fijo y sin pensar nada más que no fuera encontrarla, decirle la verdad, suplicar perdón si era necesario, pero lo era, todo era por ella, y de pronto su celular sonó.

-¿Bueno? –contestó, más por inercia que por cualquier otra cosa.

-_Hola, hola, galán. Soy Lee._

-¿Qué quieres? –cuestionó Naruto con obvio enfado. No estaba de humor para conversar con nadie, solamente necesitaba ver a Hinata Hyuga para calmarse.

_-Tranquilo hombre, no estés tan arisco. Ya supe lo de tu chica. ¿Huyo de ti, eh?_

_-_¿Qué sabes de ella, Lee? ¡Dime! –exigió Naruto. Su tono delataba su estado y eso era más de lo que se podía admitir, respiro profundo y habló con más calma pero manteniendo su tono demandante –Lee, ¿me podrías decir todo lo que sepas de ella?

-_Claro, amigo, ¿por qué crees que te llamé? Tengo a Matsuri aquí conmigo, Hinata habló con Gaara anoche, bastante tarde, creo que buscaba dónde vivir un par de semanas…_

_-_¿Y dónde está ella ahora? ¿Está con él? –preguntó el Uzumaki impacientemente.

-_ Para tu suerte o desgracia: no. Estuvo ahí esta mañana hablando con él. Según sé, iba a quedarse con un primo… un tal Neji… _

¿Primo? Naruto se sintió completamente estúpido en ese momento. Se había puesto celoso como nunca antes y ahora el chico que siempre estaba con su Hinata resultaba ser su primo. Por él la había llamado zorra, la había insultado, por sus malditos celos. ¡Qué imbécil!

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-_Irá a Counting Road, salió hacia la estación hace unos minutos, si te apresuras quizás puedas alcanzarla. _

_-_Gracias –y colgó. Sí podía alcanzarla.

Pero necesitaba hacer otra llamada.

.

Derramaba silenciosamente varias lágrimas mientras veía pasar los edificios velozmente por la ventana del taxi que la alejaba del único hombre al que había amado, y el que más la había herido. Qué vergüenza para ella misma, que patética, tan en contra de sus principios. Lloró como si el alma se quebrase aún más con cada gota salada que salía de sus ojos, naciendo desde lo más profundo de su corazón para perderse en el abismo tan irreal al que pertenecía. No le importaba ya nada, alejarse era lo único que quería, olvidar, pero se perdía de nuevo en la profundidad de los ojos azules del Uzumaki, era débil, sumamente débil. Sollozó con fuerza y el conductor le dedico una mirada compasiva, de seguro daba lástima.

Se detuvieron en la estación y ella bajó con prisa, mientras más rápido huyese de ahí, mejor. Tomó sus maletas y corrió dentro. Sintió miradas clavarse en ella pero siguió su camino. Su pecho se encontraba agitado y sus ojos empañados, pidió rápidamente los boletos de su destino y se dirigió hacia él, dispuesta a no dar vuelta atrás. Subió los escalones con fuerza, con cierta rabia, intentando de desquitarse con cada pisotón que daba.

Elevó los ojos al tiempo que se acercaba al final de la escalera, esperando encontrarse con un mar de gente que abordaría el mismo tren que ella, pero lo que encontró hizo que su corazón se paralice durante una mínima fracción de segundo. Esos ojos azules que la torturaban en su memoria se encontraban mirándola fijamente, como esperando que ella llegase. Y sostenía una rosa azul. _Su manera de pedir disculpas._

Se detuvo un instante, respiró hondo y continuó subiendo. No parpadeaba, temía que si cerraba los ojos aunque sea un segundo él desaparecería y se daría cuenta que solo soñaba despierta. Pero aquello parecía mucho más que un sueño, mucho más.

Llegó hasta donde Naruto se encontraba y permaneció callada, observándolo fijamente, comprobando que en realidad se encontraba ahí frente a ella. Y él sonreía ligeramente.

-**Estoy sorprendida** –dijo Hinata por romper el silencio. No pudo pensar otra cosa más inteligente que decir y sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

-**Yo yo enamorado.**

Y esas palabras terminaron con todo, cualquier otra frase estaría de sobra. Porque con la mirada se expresaban más que con sus voces, diciéndose a gritos, a través de los latidos de sus corazones, que se amaban. Y eso era lo único que les importaba. ¡Al diablo con la sociedad! ¡Al diablo con lo que pensaran sus amigos, sus familias, al diablo con todo eso! Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso desesperado, anhelante, cargado de éxtasis, de necesidad, calmando sus ansias por probarse nuevamente.

Naruto llevo las manos al rostro de Hinata, en un gesto tierno, acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas. Sus labios se juntaban con fuerza, tratando de hundirse más en un beso que creían eterno. Se rozaban y sus lenguas se encontraban, demandantes, jugaban, comenzaban a desesperarse. Él la besaba como si solamente pudiera conocer la felicidad a través de los labios de Hinata, como si fuese su oxigeno, como si fuese todo lo que él necesitaba para saber que estaba vivo, para sentirse con vida. Disfrutaba cada momento de aquello que creía imposible, ¿cómo podía amar tanto a esa chica, quién debía ser solamente un trofeo, algo que podía ser desechado, cómo?

Fueron separándose lentamente, mirándose a los ojos. Por el altavoz se anunciaba que el tren estaba a punto de partir y Hinata partiría con él.

-Quédate, por favor –susurró Naruto en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

La gente a su alrededor subía al tren y la sala de espera poco a poco iba despejándose. Sonó nuevamente el altavoz haciendo una última llamada a abordar y Hinata permanecía mirando fijamente a los ojos de Naruto, como intentando encontrar una mentira en él. Pero lo veía completamente sincero y seguro de sus palabras.

-Quédate –repitió Naruto –Quédate conmigo.

Hinata tembló de pies a cabeza, eso era exactamente lo que siempre quiso escuchar de los labios de Naruto, y ahora estaba sucediendo.

Naruto extendió una mano hacia ella. Hinata aún dudó un segundo y luego tomó su mano. Inmediatamente después salieron casi corriendo hasta el auto del rubio, subieron a él y condujeron en silencio de vuelta hasta la mansión de Tsunade. Las flores descansaban en el regazo de Hinata y ella las observaba detenidamente con la mirada enternecida, y alternaba la vista de Naruto a ellas. ¿Así de fácil había caído nuevamente a sus pies? Parecía que sí.

-Tengo algo que enseñarte –dijo Naruto una vez que hubieron llegado.

Hinata caminó nerviosa hasta la puerta y al entrar tuvo que llevar ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Desde la entrada había un camino formado por pétalos azules, cruzaban el recibidor y la sala y subían por la escalera. Volvió su mirada a Naruto y él hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que las siguiera.

Subió las escaleras procurando no pisar los pétalos y vio que estos seguían hasta su habitación. El sol bañaba el lugar con un brillo dorado y sobre la cama descansaba un enorme ramo de rosas azules. Y una nota.

-Hinata, perdóname. Perdóname por favor por ser un tonto, un imbécil…

Pero Naruto no pudo seguir hablando. Sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de Hinata. Y ella lloraba.

Se besaron despacio, disfrutando la dulzura de sus labios y sus movimientos, suaves, tiernos. Pero eso no era suficiente para ellos, comenzaban a desesperarse por sentirse y sus lenguas ya jugaban y se probaban entre ellas. Naruto la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo más a él. Deslizó una mano por su espalda, hasta su cuello, y dirigió hacia ahí el rumbo de sus besos. Hinata se sintió desfallecer por aquello, se estremeció por completo y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, vencida. Sus labios estaban resecos y su respiración agitada. Buscó con desesperación una vez más los labios de Naruto, y nuevamente se hundieron en un beso profundo y apasionado.

Hinata llevó sus manos hasta el desordenado cabello del rubio y enredó sus dedos en él, asiéndolo más hacia ella, con ansias. Naruto mordió suavemente su labio inferior haciéndola suspirar. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con sutileza. Explicando el deseo sin palabras, con acciones. Y ella se lo permitía. Hinata comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa del rubio, disfrutando el contacto con la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Y luego bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón.

-Hinata… -murmuró Naruto separándose ligeramente de ella y mirándola con fijeza a los ojos -¿Estás segura?

No podía hablar, temblaba, pero asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Estaba completamente segura de lo que ahora quería, y era entregarse al hombre que amaba. Y que la amaba a ella.

Naruto se deshizo de su camisa y comenzó a desnudar lentamente a su amada, deslizando el cierre de su vestido, rozando su espalda, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza. Dejó caer el vestido al suelo, dejándola en ropa interior, y la cargó entre sus brazos, sujetándola por los muslos, caminó hasta la cama y la recostó en ella con cuidado, como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca. Y valla que lo parecía. Desabrochó su pantalón sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y se despojó de él.

Hinata recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo del Uzumaki, deteniéndose en su entrepierna, notando la erección que allí se encontraba luchando contra el bóxer. Más no dijo nada, cualquier palabra habría estado de sobra. Naruto sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a ella para besarla, en los labios, las mejillas, el cuello, los hombros. Deslizó una mano por su espalda y desabrochó con maestría el sujetador de su sostén liberando sus pechos que se alzaban irreverentes ante él.

-Naruto…-escuchó susurrar a Hinata, mientras aprisionaba uno de sus pezones suavemente entre los dientes. Levantó la mirada hacia su rostro y la vio con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas, regocijándose con su inocencia y su hermosura.

Volvió a besar sus labios mientras una mano descendía dispuesta a borrar los límites. Ya no hay distancias. Hinata, al sentirse despojada de su ropa, no sintió frio sino el calor de las manos que la desnudaban. De la misma mano que ahora acariciaba con suavidad su entrepierna. Y olvidó por completo la timidez. Acariciando con dulzura la espalda del Uzumaki, siente el placer de saberse deseada, al notarlo estremecer, arremeter con más furia contra sus labios, restregar su sexo enhiesto en ella, reprendido por una estúpida tela.

-Naruto…-repitió nuevamente, invitándolo a continuar, a ir más allá de cualquier frontera. Y con un movimiento rápido lo sintió completamente desnudo sobre ella, moviéndose suavemente, aún sin penetrarla. Sus cuerpos empiezan conociéndose, se distinguen y se mezclan. Se hacen uno.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Naruto al mirarla con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Pero apenas formuló la pregunta y sus facciones se suavizaron.

¿Dolor? Su cuerpo entero se partía en deseo.

Hinata se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos y miró al techo. Durante un instante creyó que estrellas danzaban sobre ella.

El cielo no esta tan lejos, ¿verdad?

Se abrazó a él temiendo perderlo, gimiendo bajamente en su oído sin poder evitarlo, y Naruto continuó besando su cuello, sus hombros, saboreándola a cada instante, sin querer perderse un solo detalle de ella. La forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración agitada, mezclada con la danza que sus cuerpos mantenían. Sentía el sudor correrle por la nuca y deslizarse por la espalda, el control se escapaba de sus manos y los hacía perderse en aquel calor.

Susurraron sus nombres al odio del otro una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Se besaban desenfrenadamente, mordían, succionaban, lamían. Varios gemidos escaparon de la boca de Hinata mientras ella perdía el aliento, y él se perdía en ella.

Lo que hasta entonces había sido placer para él en esta vida, no se comparaba con esa sensación que ahora experimentaba. Todo quedaba reducido a cosas sin sentido. Controló su ritmo para que ella pudiera gozar en plenitud, pero perdió la cordura cuando ella abrió los ojos e intentó mirarlo con la vista perdida y arqueó la espalda entregándosele completamente.

Pronto la presión entre sus sexos se hizo presente y él, sin poder contenerse, comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, dispuesto a conducirla, y a sí mismo, a través de aquel oscuro túnel en el que luego alcanzarían la luz. Y el orgasmo los alcanzó, gimiendo y gozando.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, abrazados, unidos, calmando sus respiraciones agitadas, producto del placer. Hinata sentía los fuertes latidos de corazón del Uzumaki golpeado contra su pecho y se sintió plena, completamente feliz, y enamorada.

-Te amo –susurró a Naruto, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras él descansaba en su pecho.

Naruto salió de ella con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla, se acostó a su lado y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos con una sábana blanca.

Entonces, ¿existía la felicidad? ¿No era una simple mentira para los débiles?

Junto a Hinata, que ahora dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, había conocido el verdadero significado de "hacer el amor" y había experimentado el amor en sí por primera vez. ¿Era eso ser feliz?

-También te amo –susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

_RESPONDO REVIEWS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP! _

_Sobre el capitulo de hoy: HolaHolaHOLA! Les dejo el capitulo de hoy & una sarta de tonteras de porqé hasta ahorita estooy actualizando.  
1.- Había estado tantísimo ocupada con la escuela xqe estoy revalidando materias & aún así no estoy alcanzando los puntos suficientes para pasar & tengo qe presentar globales!  
2.- Me acaban de devolver mi laptop xqe habia estado descompuesta & enseguida me puse a actualizar todos mis escritos qe tengo aqi guardados.  
3.- Queria qe este capitulo qedara PERFECTO & espero no haberlo arruinado mucho xqe despues de tanto no me convencio & eso me MORTIFICA!  
4.- Mi cerebro estaba seco! & sigue estando seco! Lo qe qiere decir qe tuve que forzar mucho mi mentecita para poder hacer este capitulo!  
5.- No se que más poner pero no me gustaría dejar la lista en cuatro... no se porqé xD  
En fin, espero enserio no recibir muchos tomatazos, tortasos, lechugazos, salchichazos, martillazos, golpazos o cualquier otros "azos" qe se les ocurran. u_u_

**___florciita; _**___**AgHnA; **_**___Namikaze Rock; _****___sango surime; _****___Rocio Hyuga; _****___selene uchiha; _****___sumebe; _**___**hinata-sama198; **____**placebo; **____**Rociio uzumaki; **____**Kenniana; **__**diana carolina; **__**suih; **__**himeotaku-chan; **_**_MissLitlleTOD; _****_Namikaze-Tomoyo; _****_Tenshou Getsuga; _****_Naru-fan AVD; _****_NIMAGAMA; _****______****neverdie, ****___Fernando-Urashima,_** ___**hinataxd, ******____andreita XX, ****____Anii-chan _

**_Respondo Reviews hasta que tenga tiempo & un mejor humor! _**

**_LOS AMO! _**

_Itt - Out! _


	15. Después de la paz va la tragedia

**Capitulo 15**

Despertar y abrir los ojos, darse cuenta del pequeño cuerpo que dormía a su lado, sentir el calor del sol colándose por las cortinas blancas, la dulce sensación que se tiene al haber hecho el amor justo después de la guerra, y luego la amarga verdad de saber que toda la felicidad que ahora sentía solamente le traería desgracias.

Naruto se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Hinata y permaneció de pie unos segundos contemplándola al dormir, observando la manera en la que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente al compas de su respiración. No pudo evitar quitarle un mechón del rostro y darle un suave beso en la frente antes de regresar a la cruel realidad que le esperaba. Una realidad en la que su reputación se venía abajo, una realidad en la que amar estaba prohibido.

**Después de la paz va la tragedia.**

_Naruto, __  
__Te escribo para avisarte que llegaré a tu departamento por la tarde, recuerda que tenemos que discutir unos asuntos importantes y quizás nos demos una escapada para conocer algunas buenas mujeres, yo se que ésa es tu especialidad. No pierdas de vista tu objetivo: El negocio de tu padre. __  
__Tu reputación es un arma, ya te hemos regalado el apellido. __  
__Buen sexo,__  
__Jiraiya_

¡Maldita sea!

Encontrar esa nota en la puerta de su habitación, abierta y mal doblada, solamente quería decir que Sakura se había encargado de que llegara ahí. ¡Lo sabia! Todo ese tiempo había sabido lo que realmente sucedía entre él y Hinata, y había estado actuando en silencio. ¿Por qué? ¿En qué le afectaba a ella que él estuviera enamorado? ¿Tan malo era estarlo? "Uzumaki", justo en ese momento le gustaría poder deshacerse de ese apellido y de todo lo que significaba pertenecer a esa familia. ¡Pero que importaba su apellido en ese momento! Tenía mejores cosas de que preocuparse. Y una de ellas era hacer callar a Sakura de una buena vez.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se encamino al departamento que compartía con su hermanastra. Tenía que encararla de una vez por todas, tenía que hacerle saber que ahora él dirigía su vida y que lo hacía a su modo. ¡A la mierda el apellido Uzumaki y su asquerosa reputación! Por una vez en la vida haría las cosas tal y como él quería, a su manera, sin importarle lo que su familia tuviera que decir, sin importarle si quiera si lo condenarían a perder su herencia, a negarlo como hijo, ¿qué más daba? Su libertad lo valía.

Llegó al edificio y bajó velozmente de su auto, casi tropieza con el escalón de la banqueta, entró a la recepción sin mirar a nadie y se metió en un elevador apretando con desesperación el botón del piso de su apartamento. Al llegar por poco atropella a una señora con unas bolsas de compra saliendo del elevador de al lado. Caminó un poco y al fin estaba en la puerta. Toco tres veces y nadie contesto, hubo silencio y después algo de cristal cayó al suelo, seguramente haciéndose añicos. ¡Estupendo, tenía compañía! Saco sus llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una pelirrosa despeinada y envuelta en una sabana sentada junto al piano.

-¿Tan temprano y ya haces favores Sakura? No me digas que interrumpí –anunció Naruto con ironía, parado en el umbral de la puerta. – ¿Es Sai de nuevo?

-Me temo que te equivocas esta vez, y ciertamente interrumpiste algo muy interesante –contestó la pelirrosa sugestiva y esbozando su mejor sonrisa de inocencia, las mas falsa de todas.

Sakura guiñó un ojo y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a su habitación. Naruto entendió perfectamente, Sakura disfrutaba que él se enterase de sus fantasías, pero nunca imagino quién era tan importante como para ser absolutamente delatado por ella misma.

Y la sorpresa fue tal: Un castaño empapado en sudor y despeinado lo miraba con estupefacción envuelto en una sabana desde la esquina de la habitación. Respiraba agitadamente y miraba hacia los lados como queriendo buscar una salida a aquella situación.

-¿Kiba Inuzuka? – interrogó Naruto sin siquiera creer el mismo a quien estaba viendo.

Era él, estaba completamente seguro que era él, había visto su foto en el artículo de Hinata en aquella revista y le pareció haberlo visto la otra noche en aquel baile. Pero supuestamente se había ido de viaje a quien sabe dónde. ¿Era en serio que la persona que le rompió el corazón a su Hinata una vez ahora se revolcaba con su hermanastra? ¡Maldito imbécil! Por un momento Naruto tuvo ganas de gritar, romper, hasta matar, quiso lanzarse sobre aquel idiota y partirle toda la cara, destrozarlo así como él lo había hecho alguna vez con el corazón de Hinata, cosa que jamás dejaría que sucediera de nuevo. Controló sus impulsos y simplemente continuó mirándolo con odio.

Kiba tomo sus cosas y salió con prisa de la habitación y luego del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte estrepito.

-¿Kiba? –repitió Naruto insólito apretando los dientes y sin voltear a ver a su hermanastra.

-Así es, cariño –contestó Sakura cínicamente– ¿Acaso creías que esperaría a esa virgencita toda la vida?

-¡Cállate! –vocifero Naruto furioso apretando los puños.

-No te pongas de roñoso, Narutin. De repente te portas de una manera muy agresiva, ¿sabías? – se defendió Sakura dejando caer la sabana para exhibir su cuerpo desnudo ante su hermanastro.

Naruto no flaqueo esta vez, mantuvo su vista fija en ella, mirándola con desprecio, mientras ella se vestía y se arreglaba. Si alguna vez se había sentido débil ante el exuberante cuerpo de Sakura, ahora no le provocaba nada, más que repugnancia, asco, Sakura era una cualquiera, siempre lo había sido y él lo sabía, solamente que su deseo le tenía cegado y nunca había querido admitirlo. No podía creer lo capaz que era una mujer de denigrarse de aquella manera, de pasar a ser solamente un objeto sexual para un hombre. Por un momento hasta sintió lástima por ella.

Hubo silencio durante largo rato y de pronto el rubio recordó por qué había ido a verla. Buscó en su bolsillo y encontró la carta que había recibido esa mañana, la arrugó procurando hacer ruido.

-Veo que la recibiste –dijo Sakura al instante sin voltear a verlo.

-Así es, Sakura. Ahora solamente quiero saber porque mierda tuviste que meter a Jiraiya en esto –exigió el rubio arrojando la carta al suelo. La pelirrosa sonrió burlonamente y se agacho a recoger el papel arrugado que apenas esa mañana había causado tantas reacciones diferentes en su hermanastro y ella. Lo leyó manteniendo esa sonrisa y al terminar soltó una risita de satisfacción.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Solamente me aseguro de que te mantengas con la cabeza fría y fija en el juego –explico Sakura.

-¿Cuál juego? No me incluyas en tus jueguitos estúpidos, Sakura –contestó Naruto.

-Ya ya, tú sabes que era lo mejor –se desentendió ella aburrida - Necesitabas recordar cuál es tu apellido y tu propósito en esta familia.

-¿Mi propósito en esta familia? ¿Mi apellido? ¿Es eso lo que te importa, Sakura? ¿Y tú qué? Eres una zorra, una cualquiera…

-¡Cuidado con esa boca, Uzumaki! -dijo de pronto la pelirrosa chasqueando la lengua - ¿No crees que estás haciendo demasiado drama? –habló en voz baja, acercándose y contoneándose.

-¿Ahora soy yo el que hace demasiado drama? –Se defendió Naruto levantando los brazos y encogiéndose de hombros -¿Qué no eres tú la que tuvo que recurrir a llamar a mi abuelo al ver que dejé de hacerte caso? ¿Qué no eres tú la que está haciendo todo esto porque nunca has amado a nadie y nunca te han amado a ti?

-¿Amor? ¿Ahora hablas de amor Naruto? –Contestó Sakura poniéndose histérica –Tú ni siquiera sabes qué es eso, no me vengas ahora con estupideces de amor, Naruto. Y fíjate que sí, he amado aunque tú no lo creas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A quién has amado, según tú?

-A ti, Naruto, a ti siempre te he amado… por eso llamé a Jiraiya, estoy luchando por ti, porque estés conmigo… que la dejes a ella.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos húmedos y con la cabeza gacha. Aquello debía ser otra más de sus mentiras solamente para volverlo débil. Ahora Naruto apreciaba el amor, y todo aquello con lo que se relacionaba ese sentimiento, por lo tanto Sakura podría estar diciendo eso con tal de que Naruto flaqueara. Pero él ya la conocía muy bien.

-Así que me amas a mi –afirmó él llevándose una mano a la barbilla, en ademán de estar pensando –es por eso que te acuestas con cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente, es por eso que ofreces tu cuerpo a cualquier cara con algo de dinero. Seguramente haces todo eso porque me amas y soy el único en tu vida, porque así es el amor, justo ahora Hinata es la única mujer que quiero en mi vida, porque yo sí la amo. Lo que dices son estupideces, como siempre.

La expresión de Sakura había cambiado, ahora se mostraba ofendida. Dudaba, seguramente dudaba. No tenía más argumentos, no buscaba otra forma de defenderse, ahora solamente debía esperar a que Jiraiya llegara para que solucionara aquello. ¿Pero cómo se supone que se solucionaría? ¿Llevando a Naruto con algunas putas para que olvidara a la Hyuga? No, él se opondría, daría cualquier pretexto. Quizás sí aceptaría ir a tomarse algunos tragos de whisky, pero no bebería demasiado. Sakura lo conocía, cuando Naruto estaba decidido, lo estaba, fingiría llevar la misma velocidad que Jiraiya con las copas pero cuando el viejo ya esté borracho lo llevaría a su departamento y lo dejaría ahí, y luego seguramente se iría él con su Hinata. ¿Cómo esperaba ella que Jiraiya solucionara aquello?

-¿Por qué te acostaste con Kiba? –preguntó Naruto de repente.

-¿Ahora estás celoso? –se burló Sakura.

-¡Cállate!, te hice una pregunta.

-Nos conocimos en la fiesta, yo sabía quién era y por eso me acosté con él, odio a Hinata, de alguna forma tenía que vengarme que te haya arrebatado de mí… -contestó la pelirrosa

-¡Deja ya esa tontería de estar enamorada de mi, Sakura!

-¿Es que no te das cuenta Naruto? Me refugiaba en los demás hombres porque tú me rechazabas y…

-¿Yo te rechazaba? Si mal no recuerdo eras tú la que me tentaba y luego se iba contoneándose con otro –interrumpió Naruto –Yo siempre te deseé, pero tú te ibas con cualquiera menos conmigo.

Sakura sonrió.

-Me tengo que ir hermanito, tu abuelo seguramente me esperará en el aeropuerto pero antes pasaré a tomar un café por ahí, tengo una cita importante con alguien –anunció la pelirrosa saliendo de la habitación.

La dejaría ir, no le reprocharía nada, no ganaría nada, ya no quería pelear. Ella ya había tomado aquella decisión y él no podría cambiarlo. Igual que cuando él decidió que ya nunca podría haber nada entre ellos. Naruto permaneció en la habitación durante cinco minutos, en silencio, repasando el alboroto que segundos atrás habían ocasionado ahí mismo. Había estado Kiba escondido en ésa misma habitación, ¡maldito sea! Ahí mismo había estado ese idiota cogiéndose a su hermanastra después de abandonar a Hinata. Pero, ¿y qué? Ahora él tenía a Hinata, la protegía, la cuidaba, la amaba. Kiba podía irse muy al carajo junto con Sakura si así lo querían. Y aunque no lo quisieran.

Caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el banquillo del piano, hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba una pieza. Puso sus dedos sobre las teclas exactas y oprimió formando una armonía. Se dejó llevar por la música y dentro de poco ya tocaba con los ojos cerrados. Aquello era como un respiro, casi tan bueno como cuando lo pasaba con Hinata. Pensó en ella, en todo lo que les había sucedido, no era gran cosa, un par de citas tontas, algunos paseos, pláticas sin interés. Pero sí que había interés. La fue conociendo poco a poco con cada vez que la veía, hasta que se le había hecho imposible dejar de verla. ¿En qué momento no estaba Hinata en sus pensamientos? La recordó sonriendo, riendo, hablando, llorando, besándolo, gimiendo, la recordó con sus vestidos inocentes, con aquel vestido lila que hacía que pareciera una princesa, desnuda sobre sus sábanas blancas rodeada por cientos de pétalos de rosas azules. Pensó que quizás Hinata estaría desayunando alegremente justo en ese momento. Seguramente cereal con miel, había visto desayunar eso en otras ocasiones y sabía que le gustaba mucho, después bebería un vaso de néctar de manzana y tomaría algún libro para ir a sentarse a la orilla de la alberca a leer un rato, tal vez a esperarlo a él.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había parado de tocar y que sólo tenía sus manos sobre el piano.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Jiraiya? Sabía que no podría ser tan comprensivo cómo para aceptar que su nieto se había enamorado. No, seguramente se burlaría, le reprocharía, lo insultaría. Lo más probable era que llegara a verlo, lo llevara a comer a algún restaurante barato contándole lo mejor de sus últimas noticias con detalles que a Naruto ya no le apetecía escuchar. Después irían a un bar. Tal vez terminaría pidiendo algún whisky corriente y bebiendo con amargura hasta emborracharse, pero eso sí, estando lo suficientemente consciente para ligarse a la linda mesera que los habría estado atendiendo. Tal vez Naruto conduciría con todo el cuidado que se pueda tener llevando a una chica en el asiento del copiloto manoseándole la entrepierna y besando su cuello hasta dejar marcas, mientras escucha gemidos y jadeos en la parte de atrás, seguramente provocados por la exuberante señora rubia que su abuelo habría conocido. Tal vez llegarían a su departamento y se encerrarían cada quién en una habitación a tener sexo como salvajes con sus víctimas de aquella noche.

Y Hinata lloraría en su habitación al ver que Naruto no llegaría ese día a verla, que ni siquiera la llamaría para saludarla. Y lloraría aún más cuando él al día siguiente, sin darse cuenta, muestre las marcas en su cuello, producto de la noche anterior.

Sacudió la cabeza y borró esa imagen de su mente. Él se había prometido que nunca más la haría llorar, y así lo mantendría. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió algo de desayunar. Encontró cereal, y miel.

Nada de lo que Naruto pensó ocurrió. Jiraiya llegó lo suficientemente borracho como para olvidarse de que Naruto Uzumaki era su nieto. Lo suficientemente borracho como para apuntarle con un revólver por el simple hecho de tirarlo a loco. Lo suficientemente borracho para jalar el gatillo y provocar un estallido en el piso más alto de un edificio de departamentos en la zona más cotizada de la ciudad. Pero no lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que había disparado a matar a Sakura Haruno, justo cuando se atravesaba entre él y su nieto. Afortunadamente estaba suficientemente borracho para fallar aquel tiro de gracia, dejando a Sakura solamente herida, gravemente.

-¡Mierda, Jiraiya! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! –Gritó Naruto acercándose a su hermanastra, que ahora lloraba en el piso oprimiendo con ambas manos su hombro sangrante - ¿Qué esperas, viejo? ¡Llama una maldita ambulancia ahora! –agregó al ver que su abuelo solo los miraba perplejo, alternando la vista entre ellos y el arma que sostenía en sus manos.

Jiraiya reaccionó con un respingo y corrió al teléfono. Marcó el 911 y le contestó una mujer con voz tranquila. El alcohol lo abandonó repentinamente y dio toda la información que debía con tanta cordura que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. Al igual que Naruto.

-Sakura, no te vayas –dijo el rubio al ver que ella cerraba los ojos lentamente y los volvía a abrir.

-Tengo frío –contestó Sakura con voz débil y aguda. Naruto oprimía con fuerza el orificio en su hombro dónde brotaba la sangre con la intención de detener la hemorragia. Y lo hizo lo más que pudo, mientras Jiraiya escondía el revólver.

Quince minutos después entraron los paramédicos y revisaron a Sakura Haruno, que descansaba tirada en el suelo del departamento con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –preguntó un policía observando con duda a Jiraiya, se le veía ojeroso y temeroso, sudaba y temblaba mientras miraba a todas partes con los ojos como platos.

-Un ladrón –contestó Naruto. –Entró y acorraló a mi abuelo, él iba a darle nuestras joyas pero apareció mi hermana de repente buscándolo a él y el ladrón le disparó. Estábamos por salir a una comida familiar –agregó al ver que los tres estaban bien vestidos.

-¿Un ladrón? –Inquirió el policía –ninguno de los vecinos dice haber visto a un ladrón.

-Eso fue lo que ocurrió, si usted quiere creerme adelante.

-De acuerdo, realizaremos las investigaciones correspondientes y…

Pero el policía fue interrumpido por un pequeño fajo de billetes que se atravesó en su mirada.

-Mire, mi familia es muy importante, ¿de acuerdo? Si nosotros decimos que fue un ladrón es porque fue un maldito ladrón. Así que tome el dinero y olvídese de sus "investigaciones". Yo solo quiero que lleven a mi hermana a un jodido hospital y que me digan que estará bien –susurró Naruto apretando los dientes con notorio coraje -¿entonces?

-De acuerdo, señor, no le diga nada más a nadie, yo me encargaré de los interrogatorios –contestó el oficial tomando el pequeño fajo.

Encamillaron a Sakura y la llevaron hasta la ambulancia anunciando que su estado era delicado pero se encontraba estable. Al parecer la bala estuvo a 3 centímetros de perforar su corazón, pero no fue así. Que asquerosa suerte tenía a pesar de todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué le dijiste al oficial, Naruto? –preguntó Jiraiya una vez anduvieron en el auto siguiendo la ambulancia.

-Le dije que había entrado un ladrón, no digas nada más, yo ya lo arregle todo –contestó él sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Un ladrón? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que había sido yo?

-¿Vienes ahora a reclamarme que haya salvado tu pellejo, compadre? Déjate de quejas que Sakura estuvo a punto de morir por tu culpa.

-Lo siento, Naruto… -hubo una pausa –veo que has cambiado, para bien. Ahora eres más sensato, eso te ayudará mucho, además del hecho de ser un Uzumaki, claro.

Naruto ya no le escuchaba, marcaba un número en el teléfono.

-_Bueno –_contestó una voz dulce al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, mi amor, soy Naruto.

-_Hola, ¿dónde estás? Te esperaba para almorzar._

-Tuve un problema y por ahora no podré llegar sino hasta la cena –contestó Naruto con un suspiro. Jiraiya lo miraba con perplejidad.

-_¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien? –_preguntó Hinata con preocupación.

-Sinceramente no, Hina, le dispararon a mi hermanastra, ahora estoy camino al hospital. Te veo en la noche.

-_Lo lamento mucho, Naruto, ¿seguro que estás bien? Me gustaría acompañarte…_

_-_No pequeña, quédate en la casa, iré más al rato. Por favor, no te preocupes.

-_De acuerdo, te amo, Naruto, cuídate._

_-_Claro que sí. También te amo –colgó.

-Ella arruinará tus planes, Naruto –dijo Jiraiya como sin nada contemplando el semáforo en rojo en el que ahora se encontraban detenidos.

-Tú cállate, no quiero ser como tú –contestó el rubio con ira.

-Naruto, tú y yo somos iguales, la única diferencia es que yo soy capaz de admitirlo. Somos dos de la misma especie, recortados por la misma tijera –dijo Jiraiya con voz suave y lenta, como quien le hablara a un idiota –Ella arruinará tus planes, y tú los de ella. Después de esto tendrán que tomar caminos separados, ella tiene planeado el triunfo profesional y tú te opondrás a su carrera, harás que deje de lado sus metas y sueños por ti, y ya quiero ver cómo te rechaza su familia.

Naruto permaneció callado, no había pensado en eso de aquella manera, y era cierto, él no quería que Hinata renunciara a todos sus planes de vida, pero él no encajaba en ellos. El presente era estupendo, pero aún así él tenía un pasado, y a ella no le podía ofrecer un buen futuro.

Nadie dijo nada durante el resto del camino. Ni durante la estancia en el hospital. Solo fue hasta que anunciaron que Sakura se recuperaría pronto (acababa de salir de cirugía, necesitaba guardar reposo y no podrían verla sino hasta el día siguiente) que Naruto se despidió de Jiraiya y se fue pensando en lo que le había dicho.

Subió a su auto y sonrió. Juntos, él y Hinata, tendrían el mejor futuro que podría imaginar…

* * *

_Apenas revisé mi FanFiction y vi que tenía 1 año completo sin actualizar :O Me sentí fatal, los he abandonado terriblemente mis amados lectores y me siento del carajo con eso. Tengo algunas varias razones pero por el tiempo que ha pasado sé que ninguno es un pretexto_

_1.- Cumplí mi mayoría y me independicé de mis padres lo cual implica mudanza y trabajo._

_2.- Recientemente me mudé con mi novio_

_3.- Mi padre está muy enfermo y cada vez que va al médico le auguran la muerte, así que aprovecho a pedirles a ustedes que manden bendiciones para mi papito_

_4.- Entre trabajo, escuela, salud, familia y amor perdí mucho tiempo libre y dejé de escribir durante mucho rato._

_5.- Como siempre no quería dejarlo en cuatro así que aquí está el cinco, para decirles también que ahora tengo un trabajo y una vida que me deja bastante tiempo libre, y ahora sí que estoy escribiendo a la velocidad de una bala, muy pronto les actualizaré, así que estén pendientes que de aquí no me voy hasta terminar ésta novela dejándolos complacidos ;D_

_Os amo_

_~IttOut_


End file.
